De la haine à l'amour
by WhiteBlackGrey
Summary: Bonnie déteste Damon depuis le tout début. Damon adore tracasser son frère et la petite sorcière. Damon veut Elena. Une nouvelle menace rode, Damon et Bonnie sont obligés de collaborer. De nouveaux sentiments entrent en jeux. Tout devient difficile
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, tout le monde, je me suis enfin décidée à écrire une fanfiction, cela fait plus de 2 ans que je lis des histoires sur mes couples préférés, et moi aussi j'ai eu envie d'essayer de faire mes propres fanfiction. Je vais donc commencer par le couple qui me hante le plus en ce moment c'est-à-dire le BAMON Bonnie/Damon. J'espère vous faire passez un agréable moment, et espère avoir votre avis. Ceux qui n'aiment pas trop ce couple je suis désolée.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas

**Bonne lecture.**

Tout était calme pour un samedi, il n'y avait aucune menace de vampire ou de loup. Pour un coup Bonnie avait pu dormir paisiblement et faire la grasse matinée. Aujourd'hui allait être une journée normale, comme avant. Elena, Caroline et Bonnie avaient décidés de faire les activités de filles de leurs âges. Une journée complète à faire du shoping, manger au mistic grill, re-faire du shoping et une soirée pyjama entre fille.

-« Aujourd'hui est une belle journée les filles, je me sens de nouveau normale »

-« Ouais Caroline, j'ai la même impression que toi, je me sens extrêmement bien, pas vrai Bonnie ? »

Bonnie regardait Elena et Caroline, oui elles étaient heureuses, enfin un moment loin du surnaturel et des Salvatore. Pour Stefan c'était difficile de laisser Elena loin de lui pendant une journée complète. Même quand Katherine a été tué, ainsi que la bande qui va avec, Stefan surprotégeait Elena.

Caroline elle, ne parlait que de Matt, 'comment il est beau quand il sort de la douche' ou encore 'Quand il se retourne je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder son incroyable fessier'.

A ce point là Elena et Bonnie rigolaient. Mais cela faisait à Bonnie un peu de mal.

En effet ses deux meilleurs amies étaient en plein bonheur et avaient des petits copains prêts à tout, et elle ?

Elle était toute seule, personne à câliner, à embrasser, à partager des sentiments qui vous rendent heureux, qui vous font vous sembler important. Non elle n'avait pas encore de petit copain, se sentait seule, mais elle n'était pas désespérée non plus.

-« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous les filles, c'est le temps de s'amuser un peu et d'oublier les problèmes »

Elles éclatèrent de rire et partirent en route pour s'attaquer aux boutiques qui n'attendaient plus que leurs arrivées.

De son coté, Stefan était en train de lire son livre préféré quand soudain le grand et oh incroyable Damon Salvatore fit son entré dans le salon.

-« Petit frère, comment vas-tu ? » Stefan ne leva même pas sa tête pour voir un sourire suffisant sur le visage de son frère.

-« Que veux-tu Damon ? »

-« Hey, ça me blesse Stef, encore j'essaie d'être polie, agréable et toi tu ne me dis même pas bonjour ou me demande' Et toi Damon tu vas bien ? » Damon avait pris son air plus sarcastique avec chaque mot s'écoulant de sa bouche.

Voyant Stefan ne pas répliquer, Damon s'installa à côté de lui en sautant sur le canapé, il mit ses jambes sur la table, et ses mains derrière sa tête.

-« Alors, où est la petite brune de ta vie ? Elle a enfin compris que tu n'étais qu'un naze et est partie » voyant son frère ne faire aucun mouvement Damon continua « Il était temps, mais bon je suppose que vaut mieux tard que jamais hein ? J'ai maintenant le champ libre de faire tout ce qui me plait avec elle, croit moi avec moi elle va crier d'extase, ce ne sera pas platonique, parce que je dois dire petit frère que quand vous êtes en haut elle ne cri…. »

-« Damon, tais-toi » cria Stefan debout et jetant son livre sur la table. « Elena est partie avec Caroline et Bonnie pour une journée entre fille, donc tais-toi et va voir ailleurs »

Damon grimaçait et se dirigeait vers le bar se servir son alcool.

-« tu es si sensible Oooh je te taquinais hein tu le sais, oh et puis non c'est la vérité tu es grand maintenant je peux te le dire, Elena et toi ca va pas, vous ne collez pas ensemble »

-« Ah bon ? Je crois que ce n'est pas toi qui décides Damon. Elena est avec moi car elle m'aime et je l'aime. Sinon elle ne serait pas avec moi. Et si elle t'aimait elle serait avec toi. Maintenant arrête avec tes petites illusions tu te ferais moins de mal et tu nous ficherais la paix »

-« Stefan ta petite menace était jolie à entendre et amusante, mais ne plies pas trop ton front, c'est extrêmement laid. Bon maintenant ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis avec toi, mais j'ai des choses importante à faire, à plus frérot »

Stefan n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que Damon était déjà parti.

-« Ha ha ha ha, c'était géniale, en plus j'ai trouvé ma robe pour le bal de la semaine prochaine, je suis sûre que Matt l'aimera, j'ai même les chaussures qui vont avec »

Caroline mangeait ses frites et parlait en même temps, tout le monde revenait de faire son shoping et toutes avaient trouvés leur robe, pour le bal de la semaine prochaine. Elena et Bonnie riaient de Caroline et ses bouffonneries, mais un moment le sourire d'Elena disparu en voyant l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

Bonnie regardait l'homme aussi et son visage se mit à durcir, Caroline se retourna et vit Damon Salvatore. Elle mit son regard de nouveau vers Elena et Bonnie.

-« Pfff on s'en fiche de lui, on l'ignore il ne va pas nous foutre en l'air notre journée, et Elena pourquoi tu es triste ? »

Elena regardait maintenant son amie et lui expliqua, qu'avec la mort de Katherine, Damon recommençait à être imposant, toujours à faire des réflexions sur sa relation avec Stefan, mais qu'en même temps elle avait de la peine pour lui car il se sentait seul.

-« Tu rigoles Elena, arrête un peu de prendre la défense de Damon, il ne vaut pas ta sympathie, tu as vu tous ce qu'il a fait ?, à Caroline, à ma grand-mère, et à ses autres victimes, laisse le seul encore un moment »

Elena acquiesça Bonnie qui avait raison, et continua à manger sa salade.

Damon se dirigeait vers le bar, le bébé vamp, la dulcinée de Stefan et la sorcière étaient là à discuter, rigoler. Il avait remarqué l'expression d'Elena à son entré et le regard furieux de la sorcière. Il se mit à rire intérieurement à la vue du visage furieux de Bonnie. Mon Dieu les petits badinages entre eux étaient toujours une jouissance réelle pour lui, elle était marrante quand elle le menaçait, les petits anévrysmes qu'elle lui refoulait l'étaient moins. Mais à la fin, il gagnait toujours, elle partait de lui en colère et cela le mettait d'une gaieté extraordinaire.

Il décida de rejoindre les filles, juste pour voir leur réaction et s'amuser un peu. Il s'approcha de plus près et vint s'asseoir à coté de Caroline, en même temps il n'avait pas le choix, c'était la seule place de disponible.

-« Salut les filles, alors contentes de me voir ? »

Caroline roulait ses yeux pendant qu'Elena lui fit un petit sourire qui s'effaça vite. Bonnie une fois de plus soupira et regardait Damon qui avait un sourire satisfait comme d'habitude.

-« Non, Damon nous ne sommes pas contentes de te voir, donc maintenant nous te prions de bien vouloir lever ton jolie derrière de cette jolie chaise et de te casser d'ici »

Le regard de Damon se mettait à briller lentement d'une manière malicieuse, Bonnie fut décontenancé un moment se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il préparait ?

-« Ah, je le savais que tu trouvais que j'avais un jolie derrière, et que tu ne pouvais pas résister à mon physique de rêve » il cligna de l'œil à Bonnie qui pâlit de plus en plus, mais Damon continua pour la gêner encore plus « Mais je dois dire Benett que le tiens est à croquer »

Bonnie se leva, et était prête à lui mettre le feu juste là, mais il y'avait trop de monde, Damon sourit de toutes ses dents à son jeu de mot et la réaction de Miss Bonnie Benett.

-« Venez les filles on s'en va avant que je risque de faire éclater un incendie »

Caroline, prit son hamburger qui lui restait et sa boisson et Elena se levait tranquillement.

-« AAaah non vous allez me laissez seul, je viens juste de vous rejoindre, vous êtes des lâcheuses, je connais beaucoup de femmes qui ne me fuiraient pas »

Caroline s'en alla la première, Elena suivait mais stoppa net quand Damon prit son bras

-« On se retrouve bientôt Elena, mon frère est impatient de te revoir, et moi aussi »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et la lâcha. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna pour attendre Bonnie qui payait leur commande.

Bonnie passa devant Damon qui maintenant la regardait, elle accéléra quand elle s'approcha de Damon pour rejoindre Elena. Cependant avant d'atteindre la porte elle entendit un sifflement et dire « Ah ouais sûr il est à croquer » elle regarda Damon furieusement est sortie, pour aller à la maison de Caroline pour leur soirée entre fille.

Damon c'était remis maintenant à sa place actuel au bar, et rigolait tout seul, Bonnie était très divertissante aussi bien que Stefan, le plus important c'était quelle le détestait de tout son être et qu'elle rendait bien ses provocations, elle ne comprenait toujours pas qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui réponde car cela l'encourageait, mais même si elle l'ignorerait cela reviendrai du pareil au même.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez aimé, je fais beaucoup de fautes, je corrige les plus flagrante que je peux moi-même, mais après …lol. Laissez une review pour votre avis et vos conseils. Si je devrai continuer l'histoire ou pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, je suis contente que beaucoup de personnes aient lu ma fanfic, et je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews, cela m'encourage à continuer, mon histoire.

**Disclamer :** les personnages de Vampire ne m'appartiennent pas

**Bonne lecture**

-« C'était géniale, je suis contente d'avoir pu passer une nuit avec vous les filles, ça faisait longtemps, malheureusement, je vais devoir vous virer de chez moi, ma mère a invité ses amis pour dîner, je vais l'aider à tout préparer »

-« T'inquiètes Caroline on comprend, merci beaucoup et la prochaine soirée ce fait chez moi, Bonnie ramènera ses outils de manucure ce coup-ci »

Bonnie se mettait à sourire et se dirigeait vers sa voiture avec Elena, elles firent un signe de la main à Caroline et s'en allèrent.

Premier arrêt de ce matin : La maison des Salvatore. En effet Elena voulait retrouver sa moitié Stefan, apparemment un jour sans lui, sans lui envoyer des messages ou l'appeler était supportable, mais pas deux. Bonnie conduit donc vers la pension pour y déposer Elena.

-« C'était vraiment super de faire comme avant, vous m'avez tous tellement manqués, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je négligeais Caroline et toi Bonnie, mon attention était toujours envers Stefan et nos problèmes. J'ai eu vraiment l'impression que nous étions de nouveau dans la normalité, j'avais presque oublié que Caroline était un vampire et toi une sorcière, cependant toute les bonnes choses ont une fin, jusqu'à à la prochaine »

Bonnie lui sourit « C'est sûr, mais je te connais Elena, je pense qu'une vie normale pour nous est terminé, regarde ton petit-copain est un vampire, son frère est un arrogant, sanguinaire psychopathe de vampire, Caroline un « bébé » vampire et ta meilleur amie une sorcière. Je pense que si nous retrouverions une vie normale on serait lassées »

Elena se mit à sourire « Je pense que tu as raison, comme toujours Bonnie » Bonnie tapa doucement le bras d'Elena pour plaisanter avant de lui indiquer la maison des Salvatore.

-« Mademoiselle, vous êtes arrivée à destination »

Elena remercia Bonnie et lui demanda de descendre dire bonjour à Stefan mais la sorcière refusa, prétextant, qu'elle avait toujours des devoirs en retard à faire.

Elena se dirigeait donc vers la pension, quand la porte s'ouvrait lentement, révélant derrière Stefan. La brunette se jeta littéralement dans ses bras et l'embrassait sur les lèvres.

-« Je suis contente de te voir, tu m'as manqué »

-« Moi aussi Elena, viens on rentre » Elena suivait donc Stefan dans la cuisine, elle prit une chaise et s'installa.

-« Alors comment c'est passée ta journée hier ? »

-« C'était super, j'ai passée un agréable moment avec les filles c'était comme avant, quand tout était bien »

Elena regardait maintenant Stefan dans les yeux, elle remarqua vite une expression de tristesse dans ces magnifiques yeux, elle se leva et mit ses mains sur ses joues le forçant à la regarder

-« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Stefan ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? » Stefan regardait à son tour Elena et décida de la questionner à propos de ses inquiétudes à lui.

-« Elena est-tu vraiment heureuse avec moi ? Ne regrette tu pas ta vie d'avant avec tes amies ? J'ai bien vu comment tu étais heureuse il y'a deux minutes, quand tu me parlais de ta journée hier, je sais que moi et mon stupide frère, on a bouleversé vos vie, tant à toi qu'a Bonnie mais surtout Caroline. Donc je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire pour que tu retrouves les instants d'avant, je ne ….. »

-« Shuuuuut Stefan, stop, arrêtes. Depuis que tu es arrivé je me sens heureuse, combien de fois je te l'ai dit ? Sans toi je ne serai plus là, mon chagrin m'aurait consommé. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes, tu adores Bonnie et Caroline et je sais que sa te fait de la peine que nous nous plaignons de nos situations et que nous sommes en danger mais ce n'est pas ta faute. De toute façon un jour ou l'autre des vampires m'auraient trouvé car je ressemble à Katherine et certainement Bonnie aussi à cause de ses pouvoirs. »

Stefan regardait toujours Elena intensément, voilà pourquoi il l'aimait, elle à réponse à presque tout et avait pratiquement raison.

**Clap Clap Clap.**

-« Bravo, c'était beau, je suis bouleversé par ce discours, tant par sa sincérité et la véracité de ses paroles »

Elena et Stefan se retournèrent vers Damon qui avait un sourire et mettait sa main au cœur pour montrer combien il était touché par les paroles d'Elena. Puis tout à coup il était en train d'éclater de rire. Stefan et Elena froncèrent les sourcils.

-« Damon on t'a rien demandé donc s'il te plaît, laisse nous seul, un moment »

Damon sourit et s'approcha d'Elena et de Stefan.

-« Bou je viens prendre de tes nouvelles, mais en fait j'avais déjà tout entendu, je voulais juste voir ton magnifique visage pour éclairer ma journée, parce que celui de Stefan me donne le cafard, il ne sourit jamais »

Elena se mit à rougir pendant que son petit-ami se mit à grogner. Damon se retournait lentement et allait vers la porte.

-« Pff C'est bon je peux voir que tu n'as toujours pas le sens de l'humour Stefan, mais bon je vais partir, je vais aller chasser le lapin, le régime Stefan est assez sportif, il faut courir, voilà pourquoi j'aime le régime Damon, beaucoup plus d'avantage, bon allez Chiao » Il partit en donnant un sourire de toute ses dents à Elena, et un signe de la main à Stefan.

-« Bon sang je jure, qu'un jour je vais le tuer, lui et son humour à la con » déclara Stefan assez énervé. Elena le regardait « bien, tu sais Stefan, Damon est comment dire …Euh Damon »

Le couple se regardait une fois de plus et Elena fit un sourire assez tentant, Stefan la prit dans ses bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de ce dernier.

Bonnie venait enfin de rentrer chez elle, elle s'installa dans son fauteuil et alluma la télévision. Son père était encore partit à un de ses voyages d'affaire, la laissant toute seule.

SEULE.

Avec la mort de sa grand-mère, Bonnie n'avait plus personne de sa famille proche. Son père était toujours en train de travailler ce qui signifiait qu'il devait partir pour des jours, voir des semaines, la laissant seule chez elle, sa mère était morte quand elle avait 3 ans. C'est d'ailleurs la cause de l'absence de son père qui fuyait son chagrin en travaillant d'arrache pied.

Bonnie continuait de zapper les chaînes, ne trouvant aucune émission ou série à son goût, elle décida donc de fermer la télévision et d'aller étudier des sorts qu'Emily avait transcrit sur son grimoire. Elle avait besoin de se perfectionner, Katherine était peut-être morte, mais d'autres ennemi peuvent venir. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre.

**Au Mystic Grill**

-« Bonjour, puis-je vous dire mademoiselle que vous semblez exquise ? » Damon levait ses sourcils et sourit à la belle blonde assise à côté de lui, sa peau était devenu toute rouge et elle lui sourit largement, s'appuyant vers lui.

-« Je m'appelle Joy et vous c'est comment ? » elle papillotait ses yeux et grimaçait, c'était son jour de chance, son copain l'avait largué pour sa meilleure amie, maintenant elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait et cet homme devant elle était tout à fait charmant et sexy.

-« Damon, Damon Salvatore »

Damon continua son badinage avec la jolie blonde pendant une heure, il lui demanda de sortir dehors avec lui, et Joy accepta, il la conduisait vers une allée, quand soudain elle eut un peu peur de où il l'emmenait.

-« Euh je ne sais pas où on va mais je ne trouve pas ça rassurant, je pense que je vais m'en aller »

-« Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas » il la rapprocha de lui et la regardait fixement dans les yeux « maintenant écoute moi bien, tu viens avec moi là bas, je vais me nourrir un peu de ton sang, et après ça tu auras tout oublié, d'accord »

Les yeux de Joy n'avaient pas quittés ceux de Damon « oui »

Damon allait commencer à percer la peau de son cou avec ses crocs, quand il sentit en un instant un mal de tête fulgurant. Il lâcha sa prise de la jeune femme blonde et tomba à genoux en poussant des cris de douleur. La jeune fille blonde se mit à courir en recevant l'ordre de l'inconnu qui c'était présenté à la scène.

Damon réussit néanmoins à jeter un coup d'œil en haut et faire sortir un grognement. « Petite sorcière »

Bonnie se tenait en effet debout devant le vampire qui était toujours à genoux. « Je crois que tu n'as toujours pas compris Damon, aucun sang humain pour te nourrir, tu avais dit que tu ne boirais plus de sang humain et te nourrirais que de sang animal. Apparemment tu en es incapable et je vais devoir mettre ma menace à exécution si tu recommence ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois »

Bonnie arrêta de lui donner un anévrysme, Damon se levait doucement la tête baissé, Bonnie le regardait soupçonneusement, prête à recommencer s'il le faut. Damon se mit à parler dangereusement bas, mais assez pour Bonnie entendre.

-« Je vois que tu t'es considérablement amélioré petite sorcière, je suis impressionné, je dois vraiment le dire »

Bonnie se tenait toujours devant Damon, mais elle sentait au bout de quelques secondes, la main de Damon autour de son cou et son dos contre un mur, et les yeux de Damon façon vampire.

-« Mais je ne suis pas ton jouet, tu n'as pas le droit de me menacer comme ça, tu as de la chance qu'Elena et Stefan te considères comme leur meilleur amie, sinon ton joli petit cou serait déjà craqué et ton sang de sorcière vidé sec »

Cependant Bonnie ne laissait pas intimidé, certes elle avait peur mais plutôt mourir que de le lui montrer. Elle se concentra un moment et réussit à envoyé de l'électricité dans le corps de Damon qui valdingua contre le mur opposé.

-« Ne t'approche pas des gens de cette ville ni de moi, c'est déjà bien que je te donne une autre chance, un conseil ne gâche pas ta deuxième. Tu as de la chance d'être le frère de Stefan et qu'Elena te considère comme un ami, malgré tous ce que tu as fait. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Stefan et Elena croient que tu peux changer, quand visiblement tu restes un abruti de vampire »

Damon regardait sa petite sorcière, elle avait beaucoup grandit, ses menaces ne devaient pas être prises à la légère, elle était capable de réussir, il n'était pas fou pour la sous-estimé, pendant le combat avec Katherine elle a montré de quoi elle pouvait être capable. Mais elle n'était pas encore du même niveau qu'Emily. Et elle ne lui faisait pas peur.

-« Ouais, ouais petite sorcière, apparemment nous sommes bloqué l'un et l'autre à cause de nos amis en commun. Pour l'instant je te laisse tranquille car je suis d'une bonté extrême aujourd'hui, cependant fais attention, tu ne sais jamais de quoi je suis capable, je suis imprévisible et le jour où tu risque de me mettre dans une humeur dévastatrice, et bien je te laisse deviner. Quand à aujourd'hui disons que j'ai craqué, le régime Saint Stefan est difficile »

Bonnie n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Damon était partit, bien sûr la menace était parfaitement claire, et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait en toucher un mot à ses amies, ou cela deviendrait un sentier tendancieux. Elle avait cependant bien fait de vouloir aller prendre son repas au Mystic Grill, elle avait sauvé une innocente de ce taré. Merci aussi à ses piètres dons de cuisine.

Voila pour le deuxième chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Pour ma part l'action va être un peu longue à arriver, mais je veux bien développer pour chaque personnage. Pas seulement Bonnie et Damon. Je veux montrer la progression de leur rapport point par point. A bientôt j'espère .


	3. Chapter 3

Merci encore pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, elles me donnent du courage pour continuer, et ça me fait plaisir. Donc maintenant voici le chapitre 3.

**Bonne lecture**

::::::::::::::::::::::

Elena marchait lentement vers sa maison, la mine déboussolée, aujourd'hui n'était pas sa journée de bonheur type. D'abord sa voiture était tombée en panne ce matin et elle est arrivée en retard à l'école, son portable était maintenant K.O car elle avait oublié de le recharger, Stefan est parti une journée voir deux de ses vieux amis vampire, Ryan et Nathanaël qui sont frère. Les professeurs lui ont bien fait comprendre que si elle continuait à être absente elle ne réussirait pas ses épreuves de fin d'année ainsi que Bonnie. De plus Bonnie était malade depuis maintenant deux jours, cloué au lit et Caroline filé le parfait amour avec Matt. D'un côté Elena était heureuse pour elle et Matt, Caroline n'avait jamais eu une relation qui a duré aussi longtemps.

-« Salut Elena, besoin d'un chauffeur ? »

Elena se tournait lentement vers Damon, il enleva ses lunettes de soleil et lui fit un clin d'œil, la jeune brunette hésitait mais finit par craquer, après tout sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire. Elle prit donc place à côté de Damon. Elle mit sa ceinture et Damon démarra. Après un moment de silence c'est Damon qui parlait le premier.

-« Alors miss Gilbert, je vois à votre visage que vous n'êtes pas heureuse, ai-je raison ? »

Elena soupirait et regardait Damon « Disons juste que ce n'est pas mon jour, ma voiture m'a lâché, mon téléphone est déchargé, et si je continue au même rythme dans 10 ans je suis encore dans la même classe »

-« Aie aie aie, mon pauvre petit chou, c'est terrible, mais ne t'en fais pas, tu vas avoir toute l'éternité devant toi »

Elena affichait un air de surprise aux mots du vampire.

-« Quoi ! Arrêtes de me dévisager comme une retardée mentale sa me donne la chair de poule. Oh et dis-moi que tu n'y as pas pensé, l'éternité avec Stefan ? »

Elena ne s'exprimait toujours pas. Bien sûr qu'elle y avait pensé, à vrai dire depuis une semaine elle y pensait car elle était sûre au fond maintenant que c'était Stefan, c'est Stefan et ce sera toujours Stefan. Mais sa famille Jeremy, Jenna et sa meilleur amie Bonnie, elle allait les voir mourir.

-« Je….je ne sais pas, c'est juste que je sais que c'est Stefan que j'aime et que je veux être avec lui, mais j'ai ma famille et Bonnie, si je deviens un vampire je vais les voir mourir et je ne peux pas accepter ça »

Damon avait eu ses lèvres pincés tout au long de l'exposition des craintes D'Elena. La fille était complètement naïve 'c'est Stefan que j'aime et que je veux être avec lui' pfff c'était ridicule comment on le sait d'abord ? Bonnie lui à prédit un amour éternel ou quoi ? Cependant Damon tournait sa tête et la regardait d'un air moqueur.

-« Je suis étonné, je croyais que tu allais être comme Bella dans Twilight, demandant à Stefan de te transformer, de lui prendre son âme, et tout le bla bla bêbête. Je ne comprends pas, que les adolescentes de votre âge soient à fond dans ces fantaisies, comme si un vampire brille en étant sous les rayons de soleils. »

Elena se mit à rire en entendant les idées de Damon, sûr elle n'était pas Bella et Stefan n'était pas Edward le torturé, avec ses convictions et son côté vieux jeu.

-« Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas Twilight, tu sais deux ou trois trucs »

-« Caroline est un moulin à parole agaçant parlant de ses conneries à longueur de journée, pauvre Matt je le plains, d'ailleurs je plains tout le monde de l'entourage de bébé vampire blonde »

Elena frappa Damon sur le bras mais trouvait dans les paroles du vampire un brin de vérité

-« Caroline est super sympa, elle dit ce qu'elle pense et n'hésite pas à aider ses amies, elle à des défauts comme tous le monde »

-« Ouais ouais, ben ils sont énormes comme ses seins, c'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi »

-« DAMON »

-« Pas besoin, de me hurler dessus, mes oreilles sont sensible, maintenant descend le voyage est terminé »

Elena sortit donc de la voiture mais avant de la refermer adressa un merci à Damon. Elle était maintenant devant la porte de chez elle et s'apprêta à l'ouvrir mais Damon était derrière elle souriant.

-« Euh quoi ? »

-« Tu as oublié quelque chose » Damon souriait dangereusement et son sourire s'élargit encore plus quand il vit la confusion inscrite partout dans le visage d'Elena. Il décida donc de rapprocher son visage du sien et effleura ses lèvres. Elena se retirait lentement de Damon regardant maintenant ses pieds les trouvant plus intéressant. Puis elle relava son visage brusquement

-« Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire …. »

-« Oui j'allais t'embrasser et peut être plus qui sait » Cette réplique eut pour effet la main droite d'Elena se levant dans les airs, mais Damon l'arrêta tout prêt de son visage.

-« Combien de fois il faut que je te le dise, c'est Stefan, pas toi, je t'aime Damon mais pas comme ça, je t'aime presque comme un grand frère, ce n'est pas pareil, c'est fort mais pas pareil, je me soucie de toi, et je sais qu'au fond tu le sais aussi que tu n'a pas de chance »

Damon serrait maintenant la mâchoire, et faisait de son maximum pour ne pas la prendre et la secouer comme une poupée.

-« C'est débile ce que tu dis Elena, ouvre les yeux tu vois ton comportement quand tu es avec moi, soit tu m'aimes soit tu le fait exprès et que tu me prends pour un gros nigaud et franchement cela commence à me gonfler, mais tout ça sa va changer croit moi »

-« Arrête tes menaces Damon elles ne servent à rien et tu le sais »

Elena se retournait maintenant vers la porte, et fouillait son sac à la recherche de ses clés, elle fit un soupir affligé

-« C'est pas vrai, j'ai oublié de donner les devoirs de Bonnie et les médicaments qu'il lui manque, merde »

L'adolescente se retournait maintenant vers Damon et le regardait d'un air suppliant, Damon fit un sourire rapide avant d'ajouter méchamment

-« Hors de question, je suis pas du style à dépanner les autres, je ne suis pas charitable, tu te trompes de personne »

Elena fronçait les sourcils « Fais le Damon et je ne tiendrai pas rigueur de ce que tu m'as fais et dit aujourd'hui »

-« D'accord, je vais pouvoir embêter la petite sorcière, pour me remonter le moral »

-« Ne fais pas ça, Bonnie est malade et je ne te conseille pas de jouer avec elle ou l'énerver »

Damon ne répondit pas, prit les devoirs et les médicaments et partit laissant Elena seul

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie n'en pouvait plus, cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était cloué au lit, sortant seulement pour aller chercher de quoi manger et faire ses besoins. Impossible de dormir avec la douleur à son estomac et à son crâne. La sonnette retentit soudain faisant son mal de tête amplifié, elle décida de l'ignorer, mais le bruit de la sonnette se fit de nouveau entendre plusieurs fois. Bonnie se leva d'un bond et se dirigea en furie vers sa porte d'entré, elle l'ouvrit en vitesse et découvrit Damon Salvatore, souriant affreusement et tendant un sac.

-« Bonjour, bonjour ma petite sorcière comment sa va aujourd'hui la forme ? Moi je me sens super bien, Stefan est partit, Elena est seul donc je peux profiter d'elle, le soleil brille les oiseaux chantent, les enfants font la ronde et….. »

Bonnie n'écoutait plus les paroles de Damon qui ont fait son mal de tête devenir épouvantable, elle lui claqua donc la porte au nez et entendit Damon lui dire

-« Tsk tsk Bonnie, c'est immature, ici je viens t'apporter des médicaments pour te soigner, t'aider à guérir et tes devoirs et c'est comme ça que tu me montre ta gratitude, pff les bonnes de manières de nos jours se perdent »

Bonnie rouvrît la porte, Damon lui souriait toujours et tendit un sac, Bonnie voulait le prendre mais Damon le tira vers lui

-« Bien, en échange de mon petit service, j'aimerai que tu m'autorise l'entrée de ta maison »

-« VA TE FAIRE VOIR DAMON »

-« Bonnie tu n'est pas très gentille avec moi »

-« J'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec toi, Elena a dû certainement t'envoyer me les donner, donc tu me les donnes, je fais un effort pour te remercier et tu dégages »

-« Ah j'allais dire oui mais la fin de ta phrase me déplaît fortement »

Damon s'appuyait maintenant sur la rambarde de la porte regardant Bonnie dans les yeux, il pouvait voir en effet qu'elle était fatigué, les cernes sous ses yeux le prouvaient, son regard n'était pas vraiment pétillant et quand elle lui répondait c'était ….comment dire…. Sans entrain, sans venin, juste l'épuisement. Un moment il eu pitié d'elle mais à quoi bon, elle en profiterait aussi s'il était dans un état pareil. Pendant un instant il crût voir la sorcière vaciller en avant, mais 5 secondes plus tard elle retrouvait son fondement.

Bonnie se senti soudain prise de vertige, il fallait vite qu'elle retourne dans son lit mais avant ça il fallait ses cachets. Que faire avec un démon sur votre porche demandant la permission d'entrer contre vos devoirs et médicament. Option1 : Lui claquer la porte au nez et faire sans médicament, option2 : l'inviter à entrer et avoir les médicaments. Bonnie ne choisit aucune de ses options. Tant pis pour sa fierté.

-« Damon s'il te plaît, donne moi les médicaments »

Damon arrêta de sourire et mit sa main près de son oreille faisant signe qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Bonnie soupira et répétait doucement la phrase d'avant. Damon rigolait doucement

-« Ben tu vois, on peut être civilisé tout les deux, peut-être même devenir ami »

Damon tendit donc le sac à Bonnie qui le prit en vitesse. Cependant la jeune femme sentit un haut de cœur et dans la seconde suivante, Damon avait sa belle veste en cuir noir recouverte de vomi. Il fit un regard dégouté, fit un petit sourire d'agacement qui s'échappa vite et essayait de ne pas s'énerver. Bonnie regardait son préjudice et se sentit gênée, et aussi une petite pointe d'amusement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de vraiment rigoler car elle sentait de nouveau un haut de cœur, elle ferma la porte une fois de plus au nez de Damon et courut le plus vite possible dans la salle de bain.

-« Salle petite sorcière, ma veste de cuir préféré en plus, c'est dégoutant » cria Damon une fois la porte fermé. Il décida donc de vite revenir à la pension avec sa voiture et nettoyer sa veste. Quand il arriva enfin chez lui. Il allait se diriger vers la salle de bain dans sa chambre quand il entendit son petit frère avec des voix, bizarrement pas inconnu à lui.

-« Ouais Stefan, merci de nous héberger pendant deux semaines, tu es vraiment super »

-« Derien les gars sa me fais plaisir, je suis si heureux de vous revoir »

Damon s'approcha plus près et se fit entendre par les trois vampires au salon

-« Tiens, tiens si ce n'est pas Ryan et Nathanaël, sympa les gars de nous rendre visite, d'après ce que j'ai entendu vous restez deux semaines, ben on va s'éclater comme au bon vieux temps. »

-« Salut Damon, je suis heureux de te revoir, j'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras mais tu as une substance inconnu et l'odeur n'est pas très agréable, désolé » disait Ryan le vampire blond aux yeux vert.

-« J'aimerais dire pareil, mais toi et moi savons que ce serait un mensonge » répondit Nathanaël fronçant les sourcils.

Damon sourit au commentaire du vampire brun. « Oui excusez-moi, vous savez en aidant une fille malade et tout le truc qui va avec et bien on a des drôles de cadeau mais bon c'est ça quand on est trop gentil »

-« Ha ha trop drôle, hey Stefan j'ai cru entendre Damon dire qu'il était gentil et tout » s'enquit Nathanaël.

-« Vraiment drôle Nath, de vous deux je suis plus content de voir Ryan, bon ce n'est pas de tout ça mais j'ai de la lessive à faire, ma belle veste de cuir me crie de la nettoyer » Avec sa vitesse Damon se dirigeait donc dans sa salle de bain.

-« Je vois que l'humour légendaire de Damon et son air sarcastique sont toujours au top »

-« Ouai Nath toujours, et tant mieux ça c'est mon pote »

-« Laissez Damon de côté, les gars, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup Nath mais fait avec pendant deux semaines, ignore-le » Stefan se retournait vers Ryan et levait ses sourcils « quand à toi ne fais pas trop de bêtises avec Damon on sait que toi et lui réunis ce n'est pas très bon »

-« T'inquiètes Stefan, mon grand frère ma déjà fait la leçon, hein Nath ? Et puis je suis pressé de voir ta copine Elena, avec tout ce que tu ma dit sur elle, j'ai envie de la rencontrer »

-« Je vous la présenterais demain si vous voulez les gars, en attendant vos chambre sont à l'étage faites comme chez vous »

-« Merci Stef » répondirent les deux frères. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre laissant Stefan seul dans le salon en train de téléphoner sur le fixe à Elena pour lui dire les nouvelles.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elena avait finit ses devoirs, il y'a une heure Stefan lui avait annoncé qu'il était de retour et qu'il avait ramené avec lui ses deux amis Ryan et Nathanaël, les vampires dont il lui avait parlé la veille. Elle avait hâte de les rencontrer, de plus elle n'avait rien à craindre d'eux car ils avaient le même régime que Stefan. Elle s'apprêtait maintenant à se coucher mais un bruit à l'extérieur attira son attention. Elle se dirigeait donc avec une lampe torche dans son jardin. Elle était maintenant dehors.

-« Il y'a quelqu'un ? »

Elena regardait tout autour d'elle, mais ne pouvait voir personne, son cœur battait rapidement car elle entendait vraiment du bruit. Soudain une main s'agrippa sur sa bouche avec un chiffon faisant Elena s'évanouir.

-« Tu ressembles vraiment à Katherine ma jolie, je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voila le troisième chapitre, alors vous en pensez quoi ?


	4. Chapter 4

Merci encore pour vos review, j'adore les lire, bien continuons donc avec le chapitre 4

**Disclamer :** les personnages de vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, mais Nathanaël et Ryan sont de mon imagination.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie se sentait mieux depuis l'incident avec Damon il y'a deux jours, elle était beaucoup mieux, et pouvait de nouveau faire ce qu'elle voulait chez elle, mais elle s'épuisait vite. Aujourd'hui elle était prête à aller à l'école et revoir Caroline et Elena. Elle descendit les escaliers pour aller dans sa cuisine manger un biscuit vite fait. Elle prit ses clés de voiture et son téléphone portable, elle l'alluma car elle l'avait éteint pour ne pas être dérangé, c'était le conseil d'Elena. Elle ne fut pas surprise quand elle entendit sa sonnerie de téléphone, mais elle l'était après en voyant 6 messages non lus et 4 appels manqués. Elle décida donc de lire ses messages et au bout de deux minutes elle fit un bruit, une sorte d'halètement effrayé. Elle décida d'appeler Stefan. Au bout de deux sons celui-ci décrocha son téléphone.

-« Allo Stefan, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Elena ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ? »

-« Calme toi Bonnie, calme toi »

La jeune fille ne pouvait pas se calmer, sa meilleur amie était introuvable, elle avait disparu, alors qu'elle, elle était dans son lit à ne rien avoir fait.

-« Stefan depuis quand elle a disparu ? »

-« Environ deux jours, c'est Damon qui l'a vu en dernier, elle était rentré chez elle, et depuis personne ne la vue, je suis allez chez elle le lendemain matin pour lui présenter mes amis, mais elle était introuvable, Damon, Caroline, mes amis et moi l'avons cherché, mais rien »

-« Je m'en veux, j'aurai dû laisser mon portable ouvert, j'aurais pût faire un charme de localisation, cela aurait été beaucoup plus vite »

-« Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'aurais pas pu de toute façon, je te rappelle que tu étais malade, mieux vaut que tu sois au meilleur de ta forme, sinon là sa va ? »

-« Tu parles, je suis en forme pour retrouver ma meilleur amie, je ne vais pas à l'école, je viens chez toi et je prends mon grimoire »

-« Ok, Damon et Caroline sont au manoir, à tout à l'heure ».

Bonnie raccrocha son téléphone, prit son grimoire et de tout ce qu'elle avait besoin et se rendait au manoir des Salvatore.

**15 minutes plus tard **

Bonnie était maintenant devant la porte des Salvatore et attendait qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Stefan ouvrit rapidement la porte et la laissa entrer.

Caroline se précipitait devant Bonnie et la prit dans ses bras.

-« Je suis contente que tu vas mieux, ma petite Bonnie »

Bonnie lui souriait, elle tournait sa tête maintenant vers deux jeunes hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'un deux s'approcha d'elle, lui prit sa main et lui fit le baise main, elle rougit au contact des lèvres du jeune homme sur sa main et lui sourit timidement. Mais elle sentit la même sensation lorsqu'elle avait touché Stefan la première fois. Ce garçon était un vampire

-« Bonjour, jolie dame, je me présente, je suis Nathanaël , vous devez être certainement Bonnie Bennett » il lui fit un sourire charmeur et Bonnie ne répondait pas tout de suite.

-« Euh oui, oui c'est moi » Elle se sentait gênée et bête d'avoir l'air gauche devant ce beau vampire, il était à couper le souffle, il était grand, sa musculature n'était pas trop impressionnante mais elle n'était pas non plus inexistante, il avait des beaux yeux marron qui allaient aussi vers le vert, un beau mélange de couleur, ses cheveux étaient brun clair et sa peau aussi pâle que celle de Stefan, il était vraiment magnifique. Cependant Bonnie dû arrêter sa contemplation du vampire, quand un homme aux yeux vert et les cheveux blond s'approcha d'elle.

-« Moi c'est Ryan, je suis le frère de Nath » Ryan serra la main de Bonnie et bien sûr lui aussi était un vampire, mais Bonnie eut un frisson dans le dos en touchant sa main. Elle le regardait maintenant dans les yeux et vit pendant un instant l'obscurité, mais elle disparut vite. Bonnie pensait qu'il était normal de voir de l'obscurité dans un vampire après tout, ce sont des êtres surnaturel et sanguinaire. Elle ne put s'empêcher toutefois, de faire une comparaison entre les deux frères, Ryan lui était plus petit mais sa musculature était beaucoup plus présente, même trop. Ses yeux étaient vert foncé, c'était un beau vert. Ses cheveux blonds n'étaient pas court mais ils n'étaient pas long non plus. On aurait dit les cheveux du vampire Jasper dans Twilight.

-« Je suis contente de vous rencontrer » Indiqua Bonnie, Stefan se mit au côté de la sorcière et prit la parole.

-« Bien ce sont mes amis, ils sont des vampires et suivent le même régime que moi, donc tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur, ils savent aussi que tu es une sorcière, je leur ai dit avant. Ils sont ici pour deux semaines, et voyant notre situation ils vont nous aider à chercher Elena »

Nathanaël s'approchait de Bonnie et fit un signe de tête pour approuver tout ce que Stefan avait dit.

-« Ouais, nous allons vous donner un coup de main, Stefan nous a tellement parler d'Elena que c'est comme si nous la connaissions, hein Ryan ? »

-« Oui c'est vrai, est plus on est nombreux, plus vite on la retrouvera » le vampire blond ajouta.

-« Bien je vais commencer le charme de localisation, Stefan donne moi un objet appartenant à Elena »

-« Pas la peine petit frère j'ai un objet » Damon descendait lentement les escaliers et faisait tourner quelque chose autour de son doigt. Au bout d'un moment il lança la chose en direction de Stefan qui le rattrapa avec aisance.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Caroline

Stefan ouvrit sa main et découvrait avec horreur, la petite culotte Orange d'Elena

-« Damon, tu n'est qu'un sale pervers, où tu l'as eu ? »

-« Stefan, petit frère, ne fais pas l'innocent, je l'ai trouvé sous ton lit. Je dois dire que toi et Elena vous vous amusiez, petite fantaisie, rha J'aime. »

Voyant Stefan, contenir sa colère et les autres qui essayaient de ne pas rire Bonnie tournait vers Stefan « Ce n'est pas le moment avec les disputes entre frère, Stefan donne moi le sous vêtement d'Elena, que je fais le sort et qu'on en parle plus » Stefan se conformait à l'idée de Bonnie et lui donna la lingerie, il regarda son frère qui souriait toujours.

Bonnie fit le charme, après avoir obtenu ce qui restait des sous vêtement d'Elena c'est-à-dire des cendres, elle le prit et le mit à l'intérieur d'un pendentif en cristal. Elle dépliait une carte de Mystic Falls et récitait un charme en tenant le pendentif qui se balançait de droite à gauche.

-« C'est drôle » dit Ryan à son frère « on dirait une des sorcières de Charmed » son frère lui fit signe de se taire

Le pendentif s'agita soudainement et tombait brusquement à un endroit de la carte. Bonnie ouvrit ses yeux et indiqua à tout le monde l'endroit ou devrai être Elena. Tout le monde s'en allait vite à l'endroit que Bonnie avait indiqué sauf Bonnie. Les cinq vampires étaient partis à une vitesse vampirique en l'oubliant au manoir. Elle décida d'appeler Stefan

-« Stefan vous m'avez oublié, je peux pas courir comme vous »

-« Non Bonnie c'est mieux que tu reste au manoir, on ramènera Elena beaucoup plus vite, et puis on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait se passer, je préfère que tu restes »

-« Justement Stefan, on ne sait pas qui l'a prise et peut-être que vous aurait besoin d'une sorcière »

Stefan allait répliquer mais il n'eut pas le temps car Damon arracha le portable des mains de son frère plus jeune.

-« Petite sorcière, je suis heureux que tu es guérit et tout, comme sa je peux te passer un savon pour ce que tu m'as fait, mais la on est occupé, nous n'avons plus besoin de ton aide, on va récupérer Elena pendant que toi, tu va asseoir ton jolie petit derrière sur le canapé et profiter de tes moments de paix avant que j'arrive, sur ces mots bye »

Damon raccrocha le téléphone le rendit à Stefan. Pendant ce temps Bonnie était sidéré ce con avait osé lui raccrocher au nez. Comme si elle allait rester planter ici pendant que sa meilleur amie était en compagnie d'un vampire ou peut-être pire. Pourtant Stefan avait raison ils iront beaucoup plus vite. Bonnie se résignait donc à attendre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Super l'endroit que la petite sorcière nous à indiquer est un vrai labyrinthe, comment on fait maintenant ? pourquoi c'est toujours compliqué et jamais facile ? » Se plaignait Damon

-« J'ai une idée » intervint Ryan, toute l'attention fut reporté vers le jeune vampire « On part tous dans des directions opposées, je propose que Caroline et Stefan soient à deux, Nath et Damon ensemble et moi tout seul »

-« Oui c'est une bonne idée » répondit Stefan « Moi et Caroline on va prendre le chemin de droite »

-« Pourquoi je suis avec Damon, fais équipe avec moi Ryan »

-« Ouai pourquoi je ferais équipe avec Nath ? J'aime autant le faire tout seul «

-« Ben disons que j'ai pensé que comme Nath à un problème dans le sens d'orientation et que son ouïe est peu développé, il ferait équipe avec toi, car moi je suis toujours avec lui et j'ai envie de sauver la jolie demoiselle dans la détresse tout seul, vous partirez tout droit à plus » Et avec ça Ryan partit vers la gauche sans se retourner. Damon regardait Nathanaël et soufflait lentement. Il mit sa main en avant en attendant pour Nathanaël pour la secouer en guise d'une trêve.

-« Bien je sais que ce que j'ai fait était impardonnable, nath, mais j'ai vraiment envie que l'on s'accorde »

Le vampire brun pouffait de rire tout en bougeant sa tête dans les deux sens

-« Je le crois pas, tu crois que je vais te pardonner si facilement la mort de Bree et Lexie ? Ton plan de merde à coûté aussi la mort de Trevor le petit copain de Lexie, il s'est tué, il était devenu un vampire pour elle. Bree, Lexi et Trevor étaient mes amies »

-« Je regrette pour Lexie et Bree, content ? Mais pour les autres meurtres je m'en fiche. Lexie était la sous la main et le sheriff soupçonnait la présence de vampire, pour protéger Stefan et moi c'était le prix à payer. Et Bree m'as trahie »

Nathanaël soupirait maintenant las, d'un côté qu'aurait-il fait à la place de Damon ? pfff la question ne se pose même pas il aurait quitté la ville tout simplement. Cependant avoir Damon de son côté de nouveau comme autrefois serait plus simple, au moins ils formeraient une alliance. Le vampire prit la main de Damon et la serrait fortement.

-« Je ne te pardonnerais jamais Damon, mais je suis d'accord pour former une alliance tout au long de mon séjour ici »

Damon fit un simple signe de tête. Les deux vampires se dirigèrent maintenant tout droit pour retrouver Elena.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La pièce était froide, il faisait noir et Elena ne voyait absolument rien, elle ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps elle était là, en train de trembler, ses yeux déversaient encore des larmes. Elle était attachée à une chaise avec ses mains liées aux accoudoirs. Son attaquant l'avait rendu visite hier et lui avait donné de la nourriture en prétendant qu'il ne devait la laisser mourir de faim. Elle ne savait pas qui c'était, mais elle savait que c'était un vampire, vu la vitesse rapide et sa force. Elle entendit encore un bruit, c'était lui il revenait.

-« Salut, jolie brune, c'est moi »

Elle ne répondit pas, pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas, mais parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Sa bouche était couverte d'un collant.

-« Je suis désolée mais on va devoir bouger, y'a tes petits copains qui te cherche, ils ne sont pas très loin d'ici, mais malheureusement pour eux quand ils viendront ici, il n'y'aura plus personne.

Elena se mit à geindre de toutes ses forces, pour faire venir aux plus vite Stefan et Damon, elle ne reçut qu'une claque dur à travers son visage.

-« Tais-toi où bien ils vont vraiment te retrouver mais morte »

Avec cette dernière menace le vampire détacha Elena et la prit comme un sac à patate sans difficulté et bougeait rapidement vers une sortie. Le vampire l'emmena dans une autre cachette tout aussi lugubre et loin de l'ancienne. Il l'attacha de nouveau sur une chaise et la laissa de nouveau seule.

-« Désolé je dois partir, je reviens ne t'en fais pas, soit sage surtout, tes souffrances seront bientôt finis quand je te tuerais demain le jour de la pleine lune. »

Elena se mit de nouveau à pleurer et baissa sa tête dans la défaite et épuisé.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Bon sang, ce n'est pas vrai, elle n'est pas ici, c'est un cul de sac » s'écria Stefan

-« Viens on retourne à notre point de départ, et on prend un autre chemin » proposa Caroline.

Ils partirent en vitesse vampirique et rejoignirent le point de départ, au même moment Damon et Nathanaël les avaient rejoints. Damon était en colère et n'arrêtait pas de faire les cents pas.

-« Elle n'est pas la bas, on est tombé sur un cul de sac, et vous ? » demanda Stefan. Damon regardait son frère et sourit méchamment « Tu crois quoi l'intello ? Qu'on est retombé sur elle et qu'on la laissé là bas ? Pff tu es idiot y'a des moments » Damon s'énervait de plus en plus « La sorcière n'a pas été capable de localiser l'endroit, j'en suis sûr, elle est incompétente »

-« Damon calmes toi, Bonnie est une excellente sorcière j'en suis sûr, je l'ai vu faire sa magie tout à l'heure, elle ne peut pas s'être trompé et puis il y'a encore mon frère oublis pas » Le vampire brun tentait de calmer Damon et en même temps Stefan, qui était en train de tourner lui aussi en rond.

C'est Caroline qui prit la parole cette fois ci

-« Je propose qu'on aille rejoindre ton frère Nathanaël, peut-être qui l'a trouvé »

Les vampires étaient tous d'accord et prirent le chemin de gauche. Au bout d'un moment Damon entendit le cri de Ryan. Stefan et Caroline l'avaient entendu aussi, seul Nathanaël ne l'avait pas entendu. Il regardait les visages de tout le monde et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas bien. Les quatre vampires coururent vers le cri et entrèrent dans une pièce sombre. Ils virent Ryan au milieu de la pièce en train de mettre des objets à terre de rage.

-« Il se passe quoi ? » demanda Stefan perplexe « tu vas bien ? »

Ryan levait maintenant sa tête et regardait Stefan

-« Elle était là, d'après l'odeur il y'avait deux personnes ici, un vampire et … » il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Caroline finit sa phrase pour lui « Elena »

-« EH merde » dirent Stefan et Damon en même temps.

Les cinq vampires décidèrent donc de rentrer au manoir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie s'inquiétait de plus en plus, cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient tous partis, il était maintenant 11h00 du matin. Elle entendit maintenant la porte du manoir s'ouvrir et se leva du canapé. Elle vit maintenant les cinq vampires, mais elle ne vit pas Elena, ses épaules devenaient plus lourdes.

-« Elle n'était pas la bas ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas ici ? » Caroline s'approchait maintenant de Bonnie et la prit dans ses bras, tout de suite la sorcière pensait que c'était trop tard qu'Elena était morte, mais elle fit un soupir de soulagement lorsque Caroline lui dit qu'ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé, mais qu'elle avait été déplacé dans une autre pièce, et toujours vivante. Les deux filles se détachaient lentement.

-« Vous avez besoin de moi pour un autre charme de localisation, je peux le faire de nouveau, tant que j'ai des objets appartenant à Elena »

Stefan acquiesça de la tête et voulait partir chercher un objet, mais Damon avait été rapide et revint avec un soutien-gorge orange. Il le balança à Bonnie qui le rattrapa et le regardait d'un air accusateur, Damon lui sourit, et sourit aussi à Stefan.

-« Allez, petite sorcière fais le charme dépêche toi »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voila pour le quatrième chapitre, il est plus long que d'habitude, je me suis emporté un peu lol. Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Je continue ou pas ?


	5. Chapter 5

Merci de nouveau pour vos reviews et l'histoire en facoris, vous êtes tous gentils et j'aime bien lire vos commentaires et suggestions,j'avais déja eut une petite idée pour la suite avec les deux nouveaux frère hi hi. Chapitre 5 est donc maintenant à votre disposition

**Disclamer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries

**Bonne lecture**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie avait fait de nouveau le charme, et avait retrouvé Elena, cependant ce coup-ci elle allait venir avec eux. Ils montèrent donc tous dans la voiture de Stefan pendant que Damon allait avec sa formidable voiture accompagné de Ryan. Ils arrivèrent en même temps à l'endroit que Bonnie avait indiqué. Il s'agissait encore d'un labyrinthe comme le disait Damon, il y'avait de nouveaux trois chemins se présentant devant eux.

-« Bien je propose un super plan »intervint Damon « Je propose qu'on se sépare en groupe de deux, Stefan avec Caroline, Ryan avec Bonnie, et le meilleur groupe moi et Nath »

-« Hey c'était mon plan » râla Ryan « et sans vouloir te vexer ma jolie, je préfère être seul, je n'aime pas les sorcières » Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait été normal avant et là il veut aller tout seul car il n'aime pas les sorcières. Nathanaël regardait son frère en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Excuse le Bonnie, il avait une relation avec une sorcière auparavant et quand il a dit qu'il allait la quitter, elle a failli le tuer. Avec sa deuxième petite-amie sorcière et la troisième c'était pareille. » Le vampire brun souriait à la fille de couleur caramel et elle le lui rendit

-« Bien je suppose, que je ne ferais pas équipe avec toi dans ce cas » Bonnie regardait Nathanaël et espérait un moment pouvoir faire équipe avec lui, mais Damon intervint et mit son bras autour des épaules de Bonnie, elle essayait de se pousser de lui mais il était trop fort.

-« Ah, ben Bonnie et moi faisons équipe alors » Damon souriait en grimaçant et la serra plus fort vers lui, gagnant un trouffion de la part de sa petite sorcière.

-« Je suis d'accord, sachant que tu n'a pas non plus l'ouïe d'un vampire, nous serions une équipe de sourd » plaisanta Nathanaël, cependant Bonnie n'avait pas compris mais n'avait pas le temps de demander plus, que Damon l'emmenait vers le chemin de gauche.

-« Hey non je voulais le chemin de gauche » s'écria Ryan. Nathanaël le regardait et lui souriait « On s'en fou Ryan on prend le chemin du milieu, avec de la chance c'est le bon »

Chacun partaient donc de son côté.

**Le côté de Damon et de Bonnie**

Le chemin se faisait dans le silence complet, aucun des deux ne parlait, mais Bonnie devait éviter le regard ennuyeux et fixe du vampire fou à côté d'elle. Damon lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder et de ressentir le malaise de la jeune fille, ce qui le faisait grimaçait.

-« Alors Bonnie, comment ça va ? »

Bonnie le regardait avec méfiance et ne voulait pas lui répondre. Damon s'en doutait et décida de jouer avec les nerfs de son petit oiseau.

-« Bonnie tu es mal polie, franchement c'est la deuxième fois que je te le dit, la politesse fait beaucoup de chose dans la vie, elle ouvre des portes»

-« Si elle peut te faire taire, cela m'arrangerais » Damon souriait de toute ses dents et d'un coup montrait sa veste en cuir.

-« Tu vois ça ? » Bonnie fit un signe de tête « C'est ma veste en cuir que tu as taché en rendant ton repas, tu sais combien de fois j'ai dû la laver pour faire disparaitre l'odeur ? » Bonnie ne répondait pas et franchement elle s'en foutait, mais Damon continuait « 5 fois, Bonnie, 5 fois »

-« Et alors ? »

-« Et alors ? Et alors ? Alors sa veut dire que tu dois être gentille avec moi ou essayer de te racheter. Un ami aurait offert de prendre la veste et de la laver ou de payer le lavage »

-« Justement Damon un ami aurait offert de prendre ta veste et de la laver ou payer ce foutu lavage, mais tu sais quoi, nous ne sommes pas amis. »

Damon mit sa main au cœur et regardait Bonnie d'un air malheureux « Bonnie tu me fais de la peine et moi qui croyait que en te donnant tes médicaments et toi en me vomissant dessus aurait fait de nous des amis »

-« Idiot »

**Du côté de Stefan et Caroline **

-« Encore un cul de sac, je vais commencer par croire que nous ne sommes pas bon, on a fait tout les chemins possible Stefan, allons rejoindre les autres. » Caroline n'en pouvait plus elle commençait à fatiguer et Stefan aussi

-« Je suis d'accord, courage Caroline »

Les deux vampires étaient au point de départ et décidèrent de prendre le chemin du milieu, ils finirent par rejoindre Ryan et Nathanaël qui étaient en train de discuter tout en marchant

-« Hey les gars à droite c'est un cul de sac, donc on vous rejoint » Les deux vampires se retournèrent vers Stefan et Caroline

-« Pas de problème continuons ensemble, Ryan est barbant » Ryan frappait son frère à la tête, ce qui lui vaut aussi une tape.

Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin et finirent par trouver…..un cul de sac.

**Du côté de Damon et Bonnie **

-« Accélère un peu Bonnie, dans dix ans on y'est encore » Damon était maintenant à 20 mètres devant elle et ronchonné par rapport à la lenteur des humains et comme quoi il aurait été plus vite tout seul. Ce qui agaçait Bonnie.

-« Oh bien excusez moi monsieur, si je n'ai pas la rapidité d'un vampire et d'être seulement une humaine »

Damon se retourna et lui fit un sourire « Bien je te pardonne » son sourire retomba aussi vite « mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de flâner, alors grouille toi »

Bonnie roula ses yeux en l'air et décida de courir pour le rattraper. La marche lente de Damon et les petites foulées de Bonnie les amenèrent vers un cul de sac. Damon cria de nouveau et tapait son poing sur le mur. Deux minutes plus tard, Caroline, Stefan et les deux frères les avaient rejoints.

-« C'est une impasse, comment c'est possible ? » s'effondra Caroline, Stefan se mit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Damon regardait le gros rocher devant lui avec un regard de mépris. Les deux frères regardaient partout sauf vers Stefan et les autres. Bonnie elle se sentait misérable, ils avaient échoué encore une fois. Ryan se mit devant Stefan et Caroline. Stefan levait sa tête et le regardait.

-« Stefan, il faut partir il n'y'a rien »

Stefan se levait en prenant Caroline et commençait à se diriger vers le chemin inverse, Ryan suivait ainsi que Nathanaël. Ils furent stoppés par le cri de Bonnie. Damon et les autres vampires la regardaient comme si elle avait une deuxième tête qui était en train de pousser.

-« Non ce n'est pas possible, elle doit être ici, j'ai un pressentiment, je sais qu'elle est là »

Damon soupirait et perdit sa patience « Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Il n'y'a rien ici, juste un gros rocher avec cette marque bizarre, alors arrête de faire ton intéressante et fait quelque chose d'utile »

Bonnie avait eut un peu peur de la réaction de Damon mais ne le montrait pas. Elle se tournait maintenant vers Stefan, d'habitude il l'aurait défendu, Caroline aussi, mais là rien. Elle se dirigeait devant Stefan et le regardait profondément dans les yeux.

-« Stefan, s'il te plait, crois moi, je sens qu'elle est ici, tout près »

Stefan la regardait dans les yeux, franchement il n'y croyait pas trop, mais dans les yeux de Bonnie il y'avait tant de détermination, qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec elle.

-« Que penses-tu alors ? » Damon levait ses mains en l'air et répéta lentement d'un air sarcastique

-« Mais oui Bonnie, que penses tu ? »

Bonnie fusilla du regard Damon et s'avança devant lui et toucha de sa main le mur auquel il était appuyé. Elle scandait un charme et au bout de trois minutes s'arrêta et la retira vivement.

-« Je la sens, elle est derrière le mur, elle est là, il doit y'avoir un moyen de pouvoir le détruire ou un passage secret ? »

Les yeux de Stefan, Caroline et Damon s'illuminaient, à trois en même temps ils essayèrent de faire tomber le mur avec leur force vampirique. Ils étaient bientôt rejoints de Nathanaël et de Ryan, mais le mur ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

-« Punaise ça ne marche pas » lâcha Caroline, massant son épaule

-« Il doit bien y'avoir un moyen »s'enquit Nathanaël

-« Oui il y'a un moyen, je vais réciter un charme, et il va faire exploser le mur »

Tout le monde la fixais du regard, Nathanaël fut le premier à parler « Oui mais dans le sens exploser, ça veut dire exploser comme une bombe, ou exploser sans danger ? »

-« Oui Bonnie c'est dangereux, imagine si cela explose à ton visage tu peux mourir d'un coup et par la même occasion nous blesser c'est trop dangereux, repartons au manoir et réfléchissons à un autre moyen »

-« Ryan à raison Bonnie » souffla Stefan « Elena est importante mais toi aussi »

-« Ça m'énerve de le dire, mais faut trouver autre chose » dit Damon d'un air lassé « Si tu meurs Elena me détestera pour toujours je n'aurais jamais de chance avec elle, et c'est difficile de trouver une sorcière avec de puissant pouvoir au nom de Bennett »

Caroline montrait ses dents à la remarque désagréable de Damon

-« Quoi je vais pas mentir Blondie »

-« Vous ne comprenez pas » intervint Bonnie n'écoutant même pas la remarque de Damon « Je peux le faire, il suffit que je mette une sorte de bouclier, il va durer environ une minute et pendant ce temps je vais faire le charme, le rocher explose et je nous protège »

Silence

-« Bonnie »

-« Non Stefan, on ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer pendant que nous repartions au manoir et que nous formons un plan. C'est maintenant ou jamais »

Stefan approuvait lentement même si l'idée lui déplaisait fortement il se reculait avec Caroline. Les deux frères aussi, ainsi que Damon. Bonnie sortit son matériel, elle alluma deux bougies et récitait le charme de protection. Maintenant le plus dur était à faire. Elle commençait à scander en latin une formule. Les autres vampires étaient à l'écart mais assez proche pour voir l'exécution de la magie de la sorcière. Soudain le feu des bougies devenait plus grand jusqu'à ce que Bonnie commence à le faire tourner avec sa main, la puissance du feu des bougies n'était plus raccordée aux bougies mais volait en l'aire et Bonnie en avait le contrôle total . Elle mit ses mains en avant et les flammes entrèrent dans la roche, un signe bizarre était dessiné sur la roche. Damon et Stefan pouvaient sentir la chaleur monter, Damon voyait des perles de sueur sur le visage de la petite sorcière, le sort de protection n'allait maintenant plus durer longtemps car le bouclier transparent commencer à trembler.

-« Bonnie » cria Damon « Dépêche toi »

Bonnie n'entendait pourtant pas le conseil de Damon, elle devait encore augmenter la température, elle continua encore pendant dix secondes quand elle referma sa main fort, ce qui eut pour effet de faire exploser le mur, les roches étaient arrêter par le bouclier de Bonnie, qui trois secondes plus tard n'avait plus d'effet.

Stefan et les autres s'avançaient maintenant vers Bonnie et regardait l'énorme trou. Ils entrèrent tous maintenant à l'intérieur et découvraient une énorme pièce sombre, ils entendirent un gémissement. Et avec leur vitesse de vampire se dirigèrent vers la chaise. Bonnie dû courir les rejoindre.

-« Elena » était tout ce qu'il a fallu pour Bonnie entendre en ce moment. Stefan la détachait tout doucement ayant peur de lui faire mal, pendant que Caroline enlever le collant tout doucement de sa bouche.

-« Stefan » pleura Elena « Caroline, je suis heureuse de vous revoir » Damon s'approcha d'Elena ainsi que Bonnie. Elena pleurait de plus en plus et n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot de plus, elle était soulagé qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé. Stefan l'aida à se lever et Caroline aussi. Elle vit au loin deux silhouettes, elle regardait maintenant Stefan.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas ce sont mes amis, ils nous ont aidé à te retrouver »

Elena fit un signe de tête reconnaissant, elle essayait d'être debout sans l'aide de Stefan et de Caroline, mais elle vacillait encore à cause de son manque de mouvement et sa fatigue. Avant tout Stefan et Caroline s'assurèrent qu'elle n'avait rien, pas de blessures. Ils la sortirent de la pièce et se retrouvèrent la où Bonnie avait fait le charme. Nathanaël et Ryan étaient les premiers sortit, suivit de Stefan, Elena et Caroline, Damon était en train de passer par le trou du mur, suivit de Bonnie qui avait du mal respirer. Sentant le changement de respiration chez la sorcière il se retourna vers elle.

-« Hey la sorcière, arrêtes de respirer comme une asthmatique derrière mon cou »

Bonnie le fusillait du regard comme d'habitude, mais elle se sentit prise de vertige, elle s'agrippa malgré elle à Damon qui la regardait confondu. Stefan et Caroline se tournèrent vers Bonnie avec Elena qui la regardait.

-« Bonnie, ça va ? » demanda Caroline

-« Oui, oui je vais b… » Bonnie n'avait pas finit sa phrase, qu'elle tomba en arrière. Damon la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'ait pu toucher le sol. Nathanaël se précipita vers Damon et demandait ce qu'il se passait.

-« Semble qu'une certaine demoiselle n'est pas totalement rétabli de sa maladie, elle a de la fièvre »

Damon la souleva et la mit bien dans ses bras, il fit un signe de tête à Stefan pour lui indiquer de continuer la route. Une fois dehors et à leur voiture, Stefan mit Elena sur le siège arrière entre Ryan et Nathanaël pendant que Caroline était devant. Et Damon mit Bonnie allongé sur le siège arrière. Damon était le dernier à partir. Tout au long du trajet il entendait les gémissements de Bonnie et quelque fois des mots en latin. La sorcière était délirante. Il gara sa voiture sur l'allée du manoir, sortit de sa voiture, ouvrit la portière arrière et prit la sorcière une fois de plus dans ses bras. Caroline était devant la porte du manoir et ouvrit en grand pour les laisser passer.

-« Où sont Stefan et Elena ? » demanda Damon.

-« Ils sont dans la chambre de Stefan, Elena est endormie et Stefan veut rester près d'elle » répondit Nathanaël. Damon fit un signe de tête et montait les escaliers quand Caroline lui demanda où il allait avec Bonnie.

-« C'est logique, la petite sorcière a de la fièvre je l'emmène dans un endroit plus agréable pour dormir »

-« Pas dans ta chambre, j'espère »

-« Oh blondie, la jalousie est un vilain défaut » Caroline fulminait pendant que Damon souriait

-« Si tu veux, tu peux la mettre dans ma chambre Damon » Nathanaël sourit à Damon, mais celui-ci grogna

-« Non c'est gentil, mais on ne va pas imposer à nos invités de partager leur chambre avec une malade, je suppose donc que je suis obligé de l'amener dans la mienne » Damon fit un air contrarié qui ne persuadais personne.

Damon entrait donc dans sa chambre et la déposait tout doucement dans son lit. Il contemplait un peu son visage. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait le faire sans avoir un maux de crâne horrible, ou se faire brûler. Elle était jolie, c'est dommage qu'ils étaient partit sur des mauvaises bases. Sinon il aurait était sûr qu'elle aurait succombé à son irrésistible charme. Mais non il a fallut qu'elle soit entêté, qu'elle le déteste, qu'elle le menace. Bah c'était mieux cette voix, c'était divertissant d'avoir une joute verbale avec elle et la voir le détester du plus profond de son être, arriver sous sa peau et tout. Il toucha son front un moment, sa fièvre ne retombait pas. Il allait dans sa salle de bain prit une bassine d'eau et un gant de toilette. Il mit un peu d'eau dessus et le posa sur le front de Bonnie. Il la souleva encore une fois et la mit sous ses couvertures.

La porte s'ouvrit vite et montrait Caroline

-« Dégage de là, il faut lui enlever ses vêtements, elle se sentira mieux, et la mettre sous des couvertures »

Damon sourit à Caroline « Oui et bien ne t'inquiètes pas je vais le faire pour toi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout » Il entraina Caroline dehors mais au dernier moment elle échangea de position avec Damon et c'est lui qui était dans le couloir. Elle lui claqua la porte au nez et cria « Je m'en charge toute seule, espèce de sale pervers » Damon capitula et alla voir son frère et Elena.

20 minutes plus tard Damon entendit Caroline sortir de sa chambre, après avoir fais la bise sur le front d'Elena au plus grand énervement de Stefan. Damon partit vers sa chambre. Caroline l'attendait devant la porte et le prévint que si il osait soulevait une couverture pour regarder Bonnie elle le tuerait. Damon se mit à rire. Il salua de la tête les frères et rentra dans sa chambre.

Il se mit devant Bonnie qui était sous les couvertures, l'envie de la voir était trop tentante, mais il eut une meilleure idée. A quoi cela servirait de la voir toute nue quand elle dormait ? Ce n'était pas marrant. Par contre ce qu'il projetait de faire l'était deux fois mieux.

-« AH petite Bonnie j'ai hâte que tu te réveilles, pour voir ta tête »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voili, voilou pour le cinquième chapitre. Vos impressions ?

Bonne ou mauvaise ?

Ah oui je suis désolée de vous dire ça mais en vue du bac ES en fin d'année, je n'aurai presque plus le temps d'écrire pour les prochaines semaines, mais j'ai déja écrit le sixième chapitre, mais je le metterai beaucoup plus tard pour faire durer un peu le suspense et pouvoir lire les reviews et ne pas faire trop longtemps sans un nouveau chapitre. Je sais je suis un peu méchante lol. Bonne journée ou bonne soirée.


	6. Chapter 6

Encore une fois merci pour vos commentaires, j'ai toujours l'impression de me répéter mais je suis tellement contente. J'espère aussi que tu as reçu mon e-mail **Claudine. **Et voici maintenant le chapitre 6.

**Disclamer :** les personnages de vampires Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Bonne lecture**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon était à côté de Bonnie sur son lit. Sa petite sorcière n'était toujours pas réveillée contrairement à Elena. Cela faisait maintenant, douze heures que la sorcière dormait. Damon pouvait facilement voir que sa fièvre était descendue, la jeune fille se reposait. Elle n'avait pas dû bien dormir avant, vu les petits bruits bizarres qu'elle faisait. Damon sentait que sa respiration changeait tout doucement et savait qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt. Il décida donc de mettre son plan en action, avec sa vitesse il défit ses vêtements, et ne laissa que son boxer. Il se mit à côté de Bonnie dans le lit et se mit face à elle, qui était maintenant en train de dormir de côté. Il vit lentement les yeux de Bonnie s'ouvrir, elle se frottait maintenant les yeux, et le regardait confondu. Damon souriait et comptait mentalement

3

2

1

-« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh »

-« Bonjour Bonnie » dit d'une voix basse Damon. Sa réaction était super, la fille était complètement embrouillée. Bonnie s'assit droite sur le lit, mais la couverture qui la cachait est descendu, faisant voir la poitrine de la sorcière au vampire corrompu. Damon souriait encore plus, faisant Bonnie l vouloir le taper. Elle remontait vite le drap jusqu'en haut de son menton. Et demanda d'une voix furieuse mais tremblante.

-« Que fais-tu dans mon lit ? En sous-vêtement ? »

Damon bougeait maintenant sa tête de droite à gauche « C'est ma chambre, Bonnie »

La sorcière n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et regardait tout autour, effectivement ce n'était pas sa chambre, mais elle eut beaucoup plus peur. Elle était nue, dans la chambre de Damon Salvatore qui lui était en boxer. Son cerveau lui envoyait maintenant des images méchantes d'elle et lui dans le lit. Mais Bonnie était en train de les écarter. C'était impossible.

De son côté, Damon était dans la joie pure. La façon dont Bonnie avait réagi était mieux de ce qu'il avait attendu. Il décida donc de pousser le bouchon plus loin et prit un air triste et en colère en même temps.

-« Ah je vois, tu vas jouer la fille qui ne se souvient de rien, hein ? »

Bonnie regardait de nouveau Damon mais pas dans les yeux « De quoi tu parles, idiot ? »

-« Voila c'est ce que je disais, c'est tellement typique, j'aurais jamais cru que tu n'assumerais pas tes actes Bonnie »

Bonnie commençait à avoir très peur et supposait pour la deuxième fois, qu'elle avait fait quelque chose, de terrible avec Damon Salvatore. Le vampire ne pouvant s'empêcher de continuer sa plaisanterierajouta.

-« Pourtant c'est toi qui m'as bien demandé de te faire l'amour Bonnie ? Et d'après tes cris tu adorais ça»

A cette révélation Bonnie devint pâle, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pleinement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entend un rire. Ce rire lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle relevait lentement sa tête pour voir le frère Salvatore plus vieux, lui rire au nez et lui dire « Je suis trop fort, si tu avais vu ta tête » Bonnie réalisait peu à peu ce qu'il venait de dire, une vague de soulagement prit place dans sa poitrine et elle se sentait plus légère. Cette vague de soulagement ne dura pas beaucoup de temps, car la colère fit surface. La seconde suivante Damon était en train de tenir sa tête et hurlait de douleur. Bonnie continuait à lui faire mal.

-« Espèce de grand con, ça t'amuses de me faire peur comme ça ? »

Damon essayait de la regarder mais la nana, ne baissait pas sa garde, mais réussit à lui dire « Tu ne sais vraiment pas rigoler »

Bonnie cédait, et se levait complètements du lit en prenant la couverture pour recouvrir son corps. Damon se rétablissait lentement et regardait en souriant la sorcière. « Heu trésor, cette couverture m'appartient, rends la moi maintenant » il fit un mouvement de la prendre mais Bonnie le paralysait de suite. Elle vit ses vêtements au coin de la pièce, les prit et s'en allait dans la salle de bain de Damon qui était maintenant libre de son corps. Le vampire entendait maintenant le verrou de sa salle de bain et fit un haussement d'épaule 'comme si cette chose pouvait m'empêcher d'entrer'.

Avec cette dernière pensée, il allait rejoindre Elena et tous les autres dans le salon, content de sa petite blague.

Bonnie ressortait de la salle de bain complètement fraîche et se sentant mieux. Ce sale crétin avait gâché le début de sa journée, pourtant elle avait parfaitement bien dormi, cela faisait depuis des siècles qu'elle n'avait pas eut un sommeil réparateur. Quand elle sortit de la chambre, elle entendit des voix dans le salon. Elle se dirigeait donc dans cette direction et descendait les escaliers. Tous le monde était ici 'incluant le gros con' se disait-elle. Tout le monde la regardait, même Damon qui bougeait suggestivement ses sourcils. Bonnie l'ignorait et se précipitait dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

-« Elena je suis si contente que tu vas bien » Bonnie la balançait dans ses bras et se détachait progressivement et la regardait maintenant dans les yeux.

-« Moi aussi je suis contente, merci Bonnie c'est en partie grâce à toi et à tes charmes, mais à l'avenir si tu es encore malade, attends que tu sois guérie totalement, d'accord »

-« Elena tu t'inquiètes trop » Elena fit un petit sourire et se retourna vers Stefan et Damon.

-« Qu'allons nous faire, Stefan, il a besoin de moi pour faire quelque chose » s'inquiéta Elena.

-« Il t'as dis ce qu'il voulait ? » demanda Damon tout sérieux

-« Il a dit, qu'il allait me tuer le jour de la pleine lune »

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Caroline désespéré

Nathanaël regardait doucement la blonde et répondit d'une voix basse « Pour plus de force, Elena est vraiment en tout point le parfait sosie de Katherine »

Elena fit la moue au commentaire de Nathanaël qui se sentit un peu gênée sous les regards de tout le monde « Je veux dire physiquement sinon vous n'avez pas du tout le même caractère, cela va s'en dire »

-« De toute façon il n'ya plus rien à craindre, nous t'avons retrouvé, le jour de la pleine lune est aujourd'hui je crois. Donc je propose qu'on te surveille toute la journée » proposa Ryan. Mais Caroline n'était pas d'accord

-« Peut-être, mais le vampire qu'Elena a décrit peut très bien recommencer pour la prochaine pleine lune s'il le souhaite. Je suis d'avis qu'on le trouve au plus vite et qu'on le tue »

Damon prit ensuite la parole avant son frère Stefan « Pour un coup je suis du même avis que Blondie, il faut le tuer au plus vite et nous n'en parlons plus »

-« Oui mais nous ne savons rien de lui, Elena ne la pas identifié correctement, nous ne savons rien qui puisse nous aider »

-« Stefan ne fait pas ton rabat joie, il suffit de mettre Elena dans le rôle d'appât et le tour est joué, on le chope, on le tue, et basta »

-« Non c'est trop risqué Damon »

-« Tu as un autre plan frérot ? » ne voyant personne réagir Damon continua « Bien problème résolu, on procède par équipe »

-« Attendez » intervient Caroline « Ce soir c'est le bal du lycée »

-« Ah oui j'avais oublié, avec toute cette histoire de kidnapping » coupa Elena

-« Oui, bien comme prévu, Elena, Bonnie et moi allons y aller, si tu te sens bien Bonnie ? »

Bonnie fit un signe de tête.

-« Bon c'est cool, nous allons y aller et si il se manifeste on fait en sorte de le tuer avant qu'il s'empare d'Elena. Donc comme Damon l'a dit nous y allons par équipe, Stefan avec Elena, moi avec Matt » Elena coupa Caroline

-« ça ne vas pas être dangereux d'impliquer Matt dans cette histoire ? »

-« Non, si je l'écarte il va être méfiant, et si il vient et qu'il me voit avec un autre….. »

-« Ah oui je vois, oui c'est mieux que tu y vas avec, je te comprends » s'empressa de dire Elena

-« Et Bonnie tu as le choix d'y aller avec Ryan, Damon ou Nathanaël »

Ryan s'avançait doucement vers Bonnie et la regardait dans les yeux, un instant encore, Bonnie crut voir son regard s'obscurcir. Ryan fit un signe de tête et dit d'une voix nonchalante.

-« Désolé, ce n'est vraiment pas contre toi, Bonnie, mais j'aime pas ces soirées de gosse. Je crois que je surveillerai le secteur, je laisse ma place à Damon ou Nath »

Bonnie forçait un sourire à Ryan qui partit aussitôt. Nathanaël s'approchait à son tour de Bonnie et mit sa main sur son épaule.

-« Désolé mon frère n'est pas toujours polie, son comportement est embarrassant quelque fois » Bonnie lui sourit

-« Ouais je te comprends Nath, j'ai le même sentiment envers Damon » piqua Stefan, Damon sourit deux secondes, avant de s'approcher de Bonnie et mettre un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

-« Dooonnnc, je suppose que tu vas me choisir Bonnie »

Bonnie enlevait le bras de Damon et se dirigeait vers Nathanaël, tout en ignorant le vampire psychopathe aux yeux bleus.

-« Nathanaël, voudrais-tu m'accompagner à cette soirée ? » demanda timidement Bonnie au vampire brun. Celui-ci fit un sourire et lui répondit d'un ton charmeur

-« Mais avec grand plaisir jolie jeune fille »

Ce qui eut pour effet un rougissement de Bonnie et un grand trouffion de Damon.

-« Bien vas-y avec lui, je m'en fiche, je fais mieux tout seul de toute façon » il effleura Bonnie en passant et lui chuchota à l'oreille « tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, petite sorcière » Bonnie se pencha aussi vers l'oreille de Damon et lui répliqua « Rien de spectaculaire Damon » il lui souria et partit dehors prendre certainement un repas.

Bonnie souriait elle aussi, pas à cause de Salvatore mais de sa date pour ce soir. Elle se perdait dans ses pensées, mais fut ramener à la réalité par Elena et Caroline la tirant par le bras.

-« Allons nous préparer tout de suite, nous n'avons plus le temps, à cause de la belle aux bois dormant qui s'est réveillé trop tard »

Bonnie n'écoutait pas, une fois de plus, imaginant un beau vampire brun au nom de Nathanaël l'embrasser pour la réveiller de son sommeil.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**3 heures plus tard**

-« Bon elles font quoi là ? » demandait un Damon furieux

-« Du calme grand frère, tu sais que c'est long une fille quand elle se prépare »

Damon n'en pouvait plus « Bon vous vous dépêchez, si vous n'êtes pas sorties dans 3 minutes je viens vous chercher à trois, que vous soyez prêtes ou pas » criait le vampire.

-« Reste zen Damon, tout le monde n'est pas pressé de se ruer au bal pour pouvoir boire de l'alcool »s'enquit Nathanaël croisant ses bras et attendant calmement.

Damon le fixait des yeux méchamment « Je t'ai sonné toi ? » le vampire brun fit un signe de tête pour dire non « alors fermes là »

-« Ne fais pas attention Nathanaël, il est vexé que Bonnie ait choisit toi plutôt que lui » plaisanta Stefan, cependant cette plaisanterie ne fit pas rire Damon « la sorcière fait ce qu'elle veut, je me soucie pas qui elle choisit ou pas, car je m'en fiche d'elle »Stefan levait maintenant son front pas convaincu des paroles de Damon.

-« Ah bon, pourtant c'est pas ce que tu laisses voir, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'a aidé dans le labyrinthe, qui l'a surveillé toute la nuit, et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de lui arriver sous la peau et je vois que tu y travaille dur »

-« Bien si je l'aurais laissée seul dans cette foutu grotte, Elena, Blondie et toi m'aurais eut au tournant, après pour le fait de la surveiller, tu étais avec Elena tout le temps et personne étaient disposé à aider… » « Si moi j'ai proposé » coupa Nathanaël ce qui lui vaut un regard meurtrier de Damon « Je n'allais pas la laisser à un inconnu quand même, tu lui aurais fait peur, et enfin j'adore embêter Bonnie car elle à la même réaction que toi petit Stefan » Damon se retourna et regardait fixement le haut de l'escalier

-« MAGNEZ-VOUS » Hurla Damon

-« Pars devant Damon, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelqu'un à attendre après tout » disait Nathanaël.

Damon eut un tic sur ses lèvres et s'apprêter à répliquer quelque chose, mais il n'eut pas le temps, car les filles venaient enfin, descendant les escaliers. La première à descendre était Elena, elle portait une jolie robe rouge lui arrivant un peu au dessous de ses genoux, sa robe n'avait pas de bretelles et embrassait bien les formes de la jeune fille. Elle rejoignait maintenant Stefan qui la complimentait. La deuxième à descendre les escaliers était Bonnie, la couleur de sa robe était blanche, la longueur de la robe arrivé à ses genoux, elle n'était retenue que par une seule bretelle, laissant l'autre épaule nue, au milieu était une ceinture noire avec un nœud papillon. Bonnie rejoignait maintenant Nathanaël qui lui avait tendu son bras, qu'elle s'empressa de prendre. Il la complimentait également, elle regardait aussi Stefan et il lui fit un signe de tête, la jeune fille souriait. Elle sentait aussi le regard fixe de Damon sur elle et se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle se tournait et le regardait, Damon lui fit un clin d'œil et lui souriait. Elle se retournait aussitôt et vit Caroline descendre les escaliers. La jeune blonde avait tout pour être belle, sa longue robe pourpre avec dos nue était superbe, le collier et les boucles d'oreille lui allaient comme un gant et suivaient à merveille.

-« Alors comment vous me trouvez » demanda la blonde tournant sur elle-même

Nathanaël et Stefan allaient répondre mais Damon les coupa

-« Oui, oui Blondie est belle, Bonnie est belle et Elena est belle, bref elles sont toutes ravissante, mais on peut y'aller maintenant ? »

Ils s'en allèrent tous au lycée pour le bal, chacun des couples se séparant et prenant leur position, Damon au comptoir parlant avec Alaric, Caroline rejoignant Matt.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Une figure sombre était dans un coin de la salle ou tous les étudiants étaient en train de danser, rigoler et boire

-« La fête ne fais que commencer»

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voila pour le 6 ème chapitre. Que pensez-vous de celui-ci ? N'hésitez pas à donner des reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou, voila j'ai fait mon chapitre 7, plus tôt que prévue car je n'ai pas le cœur à vous laisser pendant un certain temps sans un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Encore Merci pour vos reviews.

**Disclamer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**Bonne lecture**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils étaient au bal du lycée, et Elena était parfaitement sûre, le vampire n'était pour l'instant pas présent. Sur la piste de danse Stefan et Elena partageaient une danse lente, il en était de même pour Caroline et Matt. Damon était toujours au bar mais Alaric était repartit chez lui. Damon avait fait un gros effort, en une heure il avait bu que deux verres d'alcool, il ne voulait pas être saoul si Elena se faisait attaquer. Du côté de Bonnie et Nathanaël, il n'y'avait rien à signaler, les deux étaient dehors, juste devant la salle de danse assis sur les escaliers, mais guettant au moindre signe du vampire. C'était le moment idéal pour les deux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur eux.

-« Donc d'après ce que Stefan m'a dit, tu es une des sorcières les plus puissante » souria Nathanaël

Bonnie émit un petit rire « Bien, en fait non je ne suis pas puissante, mais c'est ma famille, je descends de la lignée des Bennett, mon ancêtre Emily était la plus puissante, mais moi je suis en quelque sorte en apprentissage »

-« Pourtant quand je t'ai vu en action l'autre jour c'était épatant »

Bonnie se mit à rougir malgré elle « Tu dis simplement ça pour ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise »

Nathanaël sourit « Non je t'assure, j'ai connu beaucoup de sorcières mais je n'ai jamais senti un tel pouvoir émanant d'une sorcière comme le tient »

-« Bien, sa fait un peu peur de savoir que je suis une sorcière et en plus j'ai l'impression que comme je suis une Bennett je dois être forte et ne pas abandonner »

Nathanaël fronçait les sourcils mais comprenait très bien ce que voulait dire Bonnie, il lui fit simplement un signe de tête, et la jeune fille lui souriait en échange.

-« Bien, assez parlé de moi, parle moi de toi un petit peu » demandait Bonnie assez curieuse, le jeune vampire lui souriait et baissait la tête.

-« Bah il n'y'a vraiment rien à dire, mais que veux tu savoir ? »

-« Pourquoi dans la grotte on n'a pas pu faire équipe tout les deux ?, je crois que j'ai entendu dire qu'on ferait une équipe de sourd, mais j'ai rien compris »

-« Ah ça, en faite je n'ai pas l'audition très développé que les vampires ont »

-« Pourquoi ? » s'intéressa Bonnie

-« Quand je suis venu au monde, en tant qu'humain j'étais sourd, je ne pouvais pas entendre les personnes autour de moi, mon père a voulu immédiatement que je sois tué mais ma mère l'a arrêté. J'ai grandi sans rien entendre et sans parler, je ne pouvais que voir ce qui se passait autour de moi. »

-« Oh je suis désolée » s'excusa la sorcière

-« Ne le sois pas, je suis toujours là. Mais je suppose que tu veux savoir la suite » Nathanaël s'arrêta un instant et reprit après le signe de tête de Bonnie.

« Donc voila mon frère Ryan était le plus vieux mais seulement d'un an, il ne supportait pas que je sois là en ne pouvant rien dire et rien entendre. Un jour la maison était en feu pendant la nuit, mes parents sont mort dans l'accident, mais mon frère avait réussit à nous sortir de là avant l'explosion complète de la maison. Nous étions tout seul dans la rue mais mon frère nous avait trouvé un refuge dans une maison. A l'intérieur il y'avait un homme, mon frère discutait avec cet homme, l'instant d'après j'ai vu mon frère se faire soulever d'une main et l'homme l'étrangler d'un seul coup. Je croyais qu'il était mort, mais après un certain temps il se relevait et me regardait en souriant mais il était un peu faible. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas, mais après j'ai vu l'homme s'approcher de moi, il tenait un couteau à la main et s'ouvrit les veines de son poignet, je voyais le sang qui coulait et la seconde d'après son poignet était à mes lèvres, j'étais obligé d'avaler le liquide. Après ça je ne me souviens plus très bien, mais je sais que je me suis réveillé et que j'entendais des choses, des voix, je ne pouvais pas le croire au début j'étais content, mais après j'ai su que je n'étais plus humain. Il m'a fallu un an et demi pour apprendre la langue. Comme j'étais sourd, je n'ai maintenant que la capacité d'un humain pour l'audition »

-« Wow » Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire, cette histoire était terrible « Comment tu te sens maintenant ? Ton frère l'a fait pour toi ? »

-« Bien au début c'était dur de boire le sang d'un humain, pendant deux ans j'ai suivi ce régime avec Ryan jusqu'à la rencontre de Stefan qui nous a enseigné son régime. Mon frère fréquentait des vampires deux ans avant l'accident avec nos parents, il l'a fait pour lui en premier lieu car il ne voulait pas être tout seul et je dirais qu'il la fait pour moi »

-« Franchement, je trouve que tu as de la chance d'avoir trouvé Stefan »

-« Oui » Nathanaël se levait et tendit une main à Bonnie « Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'accorder une danse » Bonnie lui prit sa main, le vampire brun la tira vers le haut et se dirigèrent vers la salle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon n'en pouvait plus, il était seul depuis qu'Alaric était partit, le seul moment qu'il a trouvé intéressant était quand lui et Elena ont dansé, la veine sur le front de Stefan était carrément laide à ce moment là. Après la danse il cherchait des yeux la petite sorcière, qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis un petit moment. Il entendit d'un coup les portes s'ouvrir voyant Bonnie et Nathanaël, Bonnie avait son bras accroché littéralement sur celui du vampire brun. Damon ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela l'irritait. Il regardait le « couple » fixement et vit Bonnie rire d'un truc bête que son partenaire avait dit. Damon décida donc d'intervenir pour gâcher le moment entre les deux êtres surnaturel.

Bonnie trouvait que la soirée en compagnie de Nathanaël était super, pour l'instant il n'y'avait pas eut d'attaque, donc elle allait en profiter un peu et de plus Nathanaël lui plaisait de plus en plus. Cependant son visage se crispa quand elle vit Damon s'approchant vers eux avec le sourire le plus détestable du monde.

-« Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Voici les deux petits fugueurs de la soirée hein. Dites-moi vous n'avez pas oublié quelque chose ? » Damon ne les laissa pas le temps de répondre et continua « Elena Gilbert, Vampire méchant, protéger, ces mots ne vous disent pas quelque chose » crachat-il

-« Bien si, c'est ce que nous faisons Damon » intervint l'autre vampire

Damon s'avançait plus près « Non vous êtes en train de flirter dehors et pendant ce temps vous ne faites pas attention »

C'était au tour de Bonnie de s'approcher des deux garçons

-« Damon, nous surveillons en même temps et n'oublies pas que je suis une sorcière si il y'a du grabuge je serais au courant vite, et nous n'étions pas en train de flirter »

-« Menteuse, petite sorcière » dit Damon venimeusement

-« Bon stop, maintenant si tu veux bien Damon, Bonnie et moi allons danser » Nathanaël ne laissa pas le temps à Damon de dire ou de faire quelque chose qu'il prit Bonnie et l'entraîna à la piste de danse. Damon regardait à nouveau le couple, et sentait à l'intérieur de lui quelque chose. Il sentit soudain une tape à son épaule et se retournait pour voir son frère.

-« Allez ne soit pas jaloux parce que Bonnie danse avec Nath » taquina Stefan, Damon se mit à part de son frère et soufflait d'un air contrarié

-« Je ne suis pas jaloux, la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire est de tordre le cou de cette petite sorcière et du saint numéro 2 de la vie, Nathanaël »

-« Pour Nath oui, mais pour Bonnie non »

Damon allait répliquer quelque chose mais Elena venait voir les deux frères.

-« Ah tu as vu Stefan, ton ami et ma Bonnie s'entendent bien. Je crois même que Bonnie a craqué pour lui »

Stefan souriait de toutes ses dents, tandis que Damon pouffait « pfff »

Soudain les lumières et la musique s'arrêtèrent, faisant tout le monde crié car le DJ fut propulsé par quelqu'un. Stefan et Damon mirent Elena entre eux pendant que Bonnie et Nathanaël se dirigeaient vers eux. Caroline sortit avec Matt qui ne la lâchait pas. Caroline fit un sourire d'excuse mais Elena lui fit un air entendu.

-« Je sens la présence de deux autres vampires » s'enquit Bonnie

-« C'est pas bon, je croyais qu'il était seul »

-« Tu sais Nath, il a dû avoir peur de moi, donc il a ramené du renfort » se vantait Damon

Soudain les portes de la salle de danse volèrent en éclats et trois vampires avaient pris en embuscade Stefan et les autres. Heureusement pour eux tout le monde était partit de la salle et il ne restait plus qu'eux.

-« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda Stefan

Un des vampires lui répondit tout en riant « Tu sais très bien qui nous voulons »

-« Oui ben malheureusement pour vous messieurs, la jolie dame ne souhaite pas venir avec vous, donc je suggère que vous laissez tomber et que vous partez le plus vite possible avant que je vous décapite »

-« Ah, tu dois certainement être Damon Salvatore, le frère le plus arrogant, notre maître nous a parlé de toi, tu fais des menaces mais tu n'es pas très fort » intervint l'autre vampire

-« Ah ouais, ton maitre doit être un imbécile pour me sous-estimé »

-« Bien assez parlé, le doppelganger de Katherine viens avec nous tout de suite »

-« Elena ne viens pas avec vous » s'exclama Bonnie

-« Ahhhh, c'est mignon un petit bout chou défendant sa copine »

-« Elle n'est pas un bout de chou » cria Elena

-« Bon, bon sa n'avance pas, on va devoir utiliser la méthode dur »

Les trois vampires chargèrent en même temps vers la bande. Stefan réussit à repousser un vampire et le tenait contre le mur, Damon était en train de donner un coup de pied puissant dans les côtes d'un autre vampire tandis que Nathanaël maîtriser un autre vampire. Pendant ce temps Elena et Bonnie se dirigèrent sous l'ordre de Stefan à l'extérieur.

De dehors on pouvait entendre les coups de poing que se donnaient les vampires, cela retentissaient comme des coups de tonnerre. Les deux filles continuèrent de courir mais une silhouette bloqua leur passage. Elena sortit un cri de terreur en reconnaissant cette ombre. C'était le vampire qui l'avait kidnappé.

-« Bonnie, c'est lui, c'est lui qui m'a kidnappé »

-« Mais je pensais qu'il faisait parti du groupe »

-« Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas bête vous savez, les trois gogo ne sont qu'une diversion. Ils occuperont vos petits copains le temps que je prenne Elena avec moi et que je fais le sacrifice, voyez-vous il ne reste plus qu'une demi heure avant la fin de la pleine lune. Donc j'espère que tu en as profité Elena. »

Le vampire s'approchait vite vers Elena mais fut envoyer à 20 mètres de loin. Bonnie prit Elena par le bras et courait vers une maison la plus proche pour y entrer comme ça le vampire ne pourrait pas y accéder.

Le vampire se relevait vite et se mit devant les deux filles qui stoppèrent net.

-« Espèce de sale petite sorcière, tu vas le regretter »

-« Si tu es vraiment courageux, montre nous ton visage, car depuis le début tu portes une capuche » s'écria Elena qui commençais à pleurer. Le vampire se mit à rire

-« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir, petite brunette » et avec ces paroles le vampire essayait à nouveau de prendre Elena, mais Bonnie l'envoyait de nouveau valdinguer contre un arbre, cependant Bonnie n'avait pas eut le temps de cligner des yeux que le vampire c'était relevé et l'avait prise par la gorge. Elle essayait de respirer et aussi de donner un anévrysme au vampire mais cela ne marchait pas car elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer, elle ne pouvait même pas entendre les cris désespéré d'Elena.

-« Tu vois, petite sorcière, je pourrais avoir été plus clément à ton égard mais là c''est plus possible »

Bonnie regardait maintenant le vampire dans les yeux et crût reconnaître les yeux de cet être surnaturel, elle avait déjà vu cette obscurité, il n'y'avait plus de doute le vampire était Ryan. Mentalement elle pensait que c'était sa faute, comment elle avait négligé ce petit détail au début ? Elle aurait dû le savoir plus tôt, même les yeux de Damon n'ont pas recelé cette obscurité. Sa meilleure amie allait mourir à cause d'elle. Elle avait échoué. Dans une dernière tentative elle enlevait sa bague de son doigt et la mit dans la poche du pantalon du vampire, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle le fit quand même.

-« Je trouve quand même dommage de devoir te tuer, petite sorcière, tu es tellement puissante »

Le vampire allait maintenant tordre le cou de Bonnie avec une main tandis que l'autre tenait les mains d'Elena. Mais le jeune vampire blond fut propulsé par un violent cou de poing, faisant lâcher Elena et Bonnie, qui fut rattrapé par Nathanaël.

Le vampire qui avait donné le cou de poing se mit à parler tout en grognant

-« Personne d'autre n'a le droit d'appeler 'petite sorcière', _ma petite sorcière_, sauf moi »

En effet Damon Salvatore se trouvait à côté des filles et regardait méchamment le vampire au tapis qui essayait de se relever doucement.

Stefan avait rejoint directement Elena qui pleurait contre son épaule. Nathanaël regardait Bonnie qui retrouvait peu à peu sa respiration.

-« Bon je le reçois, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'aurais la brunette »

-« L'enfer tu ne l'aura jamais » grogna Stefan

Damon se ruait vers le vampire mais celui-ci était déjà partit.

Tout le monde se retournait maintenant vers Bonnie, qui se relevait tout doucement, elle s'appuyait sur Nathanaël.

-« Bonnie tu vas bien » s'inquiéta Elena

-« Oui, oui sa va et toi ? »

-« Oui » Elena serra fort Bonnie dans ses bras et séchait ses larmes en même temps

-« Elena, je viens juste de retrouver ma respiration et tu me la coupe de nouveau »

Elena se retira vite et s'excusa. Bonnie se retournait maintenant vers Damon, elle était vraiment reconnaissante qu'il l'avait sauvé, sans lui elle ne serait plus là.

Damon, lui, regardait fixement, la sorcière, 'ma petite sorcière' pensait-il, il fut un instant choqué par ce qu'il venait de dire, venait-il juste de dire ce qu'il pensait avoir dit ? Non pas dans le sens là ? Puis une idée vint à lui. C'était normal après tout que c'était sa sorcière, car elle faisait partie de leur clan ou pour faire simple du groupe qui comprenait Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Bonnie et puis le meilleur LUI. Oui c'est ça, elle faisait partie de sa responsabilité, même si leur relation était difficile, inamicale. Ses pensées se sont interrompues quand la voix de Bonnie le ramena à la réalité.

-« Merci, Damon »

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, venait-elle de lui dire merci ? Bonnie Bennett à dit merci à Damon Salvatore ? C'était super bizarre, mais agréable. Damon mit un sourire suffisant et décida de demander

-« Pardon Bonnie mais je n'ai pas entendu »

Bonnie se rapprochait de lui et pointa son doigt sur la poitrine su vampire crétin devant elle

-« Ne le pousse pas Salvatore » Damon prit son doigt entre ses main et le caressa

-« Bonnie je n'oserai pas voyons tu me connais »

La sorcière enlevait ses mains du vampire et se retournait vers les autres, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher un sourire.

Stefan décida de tous les conduire à la pension des Salvatore. Une fois à l'intérieur une grande discussion par rapport aux vampires commençait.

-« Bon le rituel apparemment est foutu, mais à la prochaine lune il va recommencer » récapitula Nathanaël

-« Oui, nous avons tué les vampires de la salle, Damon les a torturé mais ils ne parlaient pas, en plus nous avons dû les tuer rapidement car Damon avait entendu de loin la conversation avec le vampire et les filles » expliqua Stefan

-« Ouais c'était un piège, une diversion » dit Elena qui était assis avec Bonnie sur le fauteuil.

-« Bien super, on sait toujours rien sur ce vampire » râlait Damon.

Bonnie se levait doucement du fauteuil et regardait maintenant Nathanaël

-« Je suis désolée Nathanaël »

-« Pourquoi, Bonnie ? » demanda le principal concerné

-« Je sais qui est le mystérieux vampire qui veut enlever Elena »

Tout le monde regardait la sorcière d'un air curieux

-« C'est … » Elle retint un sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper

-« Allez crache le Bonnie » s'énerva Damon

-« C'est Ryan »

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voila pour le chapitre 7, eh oui le méchant est Ryan, ton analyse **Neytonienne Forever** était bonne Merci à tout le monde qui suit cette histoire. J'ai fait le chapitre 7 malgrè mes révisons du Bac mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire. Merci à **Johanne, Jenny84, NeytonienneForever, Janeandteresa, Claudine, yeux d'encre, Sila, Anais,**** Cajzidf131, Manoucka, Estelle, Anaelle,Lily, Em3y **

_Vos reviews sont tellement appréciées que je tiens à faire des remerciements._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Nathanaël et Ryan

**Bonne lecture**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie regardait attentivement Nathanaël pour voir sa réaction, celui-ci faisait signe de la tête et parlait d'un ton assez grave.

-« Tu es sûre, Bonnie ? Il t'a montré son visage ? »

-« Non il ne me l'a pas montré, mais je l'ai reconnu à ses yeux, quand je l'ai vu la première fois j'ai aperçu de l'obscurité dans ses yeux, et quand il m'étranglait j'ai vu la même obscurité, c'était si profond, si noir »

Nathanaël se mit à rire et regardait Bonnie « Bonnie on ne peut pas reconnaître quelqu'un par rapport à ses yeux, je ne doute pas de tes capacités, mais c'est absurde »

Elena s'avançait et Stefan aussi, Stefan mit sa main sur l'épaule de Bonnie

-« Sans vouloir te vexer Bonnie, Nath à raison, je ne pense pas que se soit Ryan »

Bonnie se dégageait d'un coup rapide de la main de Stefan et le regardait désespéré

-« Il faut me croire Stefan, fais moi confiance comme dans la grotte pour Elena »

Stefan ne savait pas quoi croire, d'un côté les prédictions et les sensations de Bonnie étaient fiables, mais de l'autre côté Ryan était son ami, il avait toujours fait des efforts quand il lui enseignait son régime. Elena elle ne savait pas non plus quoi croire.

-« Personne ne me croit alors ? »

Stefan, Nathanaël et Elena regardaient Bonnie, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle se trompait. Bonnie était maintenant furieuse, personne ne la croyait, vu que personne ne semblait la croire, elle prit sa veste et se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée des Salvatore. Cependant elle fut arrêtée par le son de la voix de Damon.

-« Je te crois moi » Bonnie se retournait vers Damon qui la regardait fixement, elle sondait les yeux du vampire et ne vit aucune illusion d'une farce ou de mensonge, elle lui sourit finalement.

-« Même le psychopathe me croît » marmonna Bonnie, Damon murmura un « hey » désapprobateur sur l'adjectif de Bonnie.

Stefan soupira et Nathanaël était profond dans la pensée

-« Elena, quand tu étais captive la première fois que j'ai fait un charme de localisation et que tu as été déplacé, le seul qui était dans la bonne direction était Ryan, de plus c'est lui qui a décidé qu'elle voie il voulait prendre hein ? »

-« Oui d'après ce que Stefan m'a dit oui »

-« Bien, c'est étrange quand même qu'il se trouve sur la bonne voie, il a pu très bien prendre la direction là, utiliser sa vitesse de vampire, te déplacer dans une autre cachette, revenir vers la cachette et mettre l'acte comme quoi tu étais là mais que le vampire savait exactement qu'on venaient pour te sauver »

-« Ou peut-être que c'était vraiment un hasard, et que sa c'est vraiment passé » se pressa d'ajouter Nathanaël.

-« Laisse-moi continuer s'il te plaît » demanda Bonnie au vampire brun qui fit un signe de tête

-« Bien, donc la deuxième fois que nous sommes venu te chercher, je me souviens bien qu'il n'a pas voulu faire équipe avec moi car j'étais une sorcière, donc il a fait équipe avec Nath, mais il a voulu précisément prendre le chemin de gauche, celui de moi et Damon »

-« Damon et moi » coupa Damon « C'est mal polie de dire moi avant une autre personne »

-« tais-toi, idiot » s'exclama Bonnie

-« Bon, bon continue »

-« Donc il a voulu prendre le chemin que Damon et moi avons pris et Nathanaël tu as dit 'viens ce n'est pas grave on prend celui du milieu' vous êtes donc partis et après un certains temps vous nous avez tous rejoint Damon et moi car vous êtes tombés sur des impasses, de là nous sommes aussi tombés sur une impasse et tous le monde a voulu repartir, Ryan à même insisté pour repartir. Et enfin quand on a fait les équipes pour le bal, il a voulu être tout seul et depuis l'accident il n'est toujours pas là »

-« C'est vrai ça, il n'est pas ici » s'étonna Elena

-« Peut-être il a été attaqué lui aussi et qu'ils l'ont capturé » proposa Stefan n'en croyant toujours rien

-« Oui c'est vrai aussi » confirmait Nathanaël

-« Rhha tout est là pourtant je dois faire quoi pour vous faire ouvrir les yeux »

Soudain leur conversation fut terminée car la porte s'ouvrit et laissait place au principal sujet de la soirée, Ryan.

Il s'avançait doucement vers les autres

-« Ah je suis content vous allez tous bien ? » demanda celui-ci

-« Oui il n'y'a pas de problème » répondit Nathanaël « je suis content que tu n'as rien, j'ai eu peur car tu ne revenais pas »

-« T'inquiète pas petit frère, je suis solide comme un roc »

-« Pourquoi tu veux sacrifier Elena ? » demanda aussitôt Damon Salvatore

-« Hein ? » s'enquit Ryan confus de la question soudaine du frère plus vieux des Salvatore. Tout le monde étaient prit d'horreur sauf Bonnie qui avait la même question que Damon en tête.

-« Tu m'as très bien compris, ne me force pas à le dire de nouveau de manière désagréable »

-« Hey ce n'est pas moi qui veux tuer Elena, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Nathanaël » demanda Ryan, qui voulait une explication.

-« Bonnie croit que c'est toi, car elle a vu l'obscurité dans tes yeux et l'a reconnu quand tu aurais soi-disant voulu la tuer ce soir »

Ryan se tournait lentement vers Bonnie et rigolait maintenant à haute voix

-« C'est ridicule »

-« Non, je sais très bien que c'est toi, tu fais toujours ton solo, et tu disparais »

-« Tu as des preuves ? »

-« N…no….non » baissa la tête Bonnie

-« Bien, donc tu ne peux pas prouver ta petite analyse »

Bonnie était maintenant livide, elle n'avait pas de preuve, et vu la façon qu'il réagissait, il n'allait pas avouer à tout le monde. Bonnie fermait ses yeux et se rappela aussitôt d'un petit détail 'LA BAGUE'

-« Donc si ce n'est pas toi alors, sa ne te dérange pas si je fouille ta poche de pantalon pour voir si ma bague ne serait pas dedans ? »

Le vampire était confus un petit moment, Bonnie elle souriait méchamment

-« Oui car pendant que le vampire m'étranglait j'ai glissé dans la poche de son pantalon ma bague, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait, mais je l'ai fait quand même, donc si ce n'est pas toi, cela ne te gêne pas que je regarde juste pour vérifier »

Tout le monde était abasourdi par la tournure des événements. Nathanaël était le premier à parler

-« Vas-y Ryan qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire, montre que tu n'as pas la bague de Bonnie »

La tête de Ryan était baissé et ses poing serrés. Il souffla tout bas « Sale petite sorcière ». Ce qui eut pour effet de le mettre épinglé au mur par la gorge par Damon. Stefan regardait la scène ne comprenant rien, Nathanaël ne bougeait pas mais prévenait Damon tandis qu'Elena et Bonnie se regardaient, Elena ne comprenant rien non plus et Bonnie ne comprenant pas la réaction de Damon.

-« Il me semble avoir dit, que j'étais le seul à pouvoir appeler Bonnie petite sorcière » Ryan se rendit compte de son erreur. Damon mit la main dans la poche de pantalon de Ryan et découvrit une petite bague et la lança vers Bonnie

-« Alors petite sorcière, est-ce bien la fameuse bague ? »

-« Oui c'est elle »

Elena fit sortir un cri emmitouflé suite à la découverte de Damon, Ryan était bien le vampire qui l'avait kidnappé et l'avait attaqué avec Bonnie.

Nathanael s'approchait lentement vers son frère, on pouvait clairement voir qu'il avait l'air triste, il suppliait son frère d'avoir une bonne explication.

-« Dis-moi s'il te plaît que ce n'est pas vrai Ryan »

Celui-ci toujours dans la prise de Damon relevait sa tête et souriait

-« Désolé de te décevoir Nath mais c'est bien moi »

-« Comment tu peux me le faire et surtout comment peux tu le faire à Stefan ? »

-« C'est bien simple, c'est pour le pouvoir » souriait maintenant le vampire blond

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Stefan

Ryan ne répondait pas, ce qui lui fit un peu mal car Damon commençais à l'étrangler avec plus de force.

-« Bien, bien je vais le dire, ta chérie Stefan est le doppelganger de Katherine, si je la sacrifie un jour de pleine lune, son sang sera plus puissant, il suffira alors que je la vide complètement de son sang pour que je gagne en force, rapidité, bref j'aurais plus de pouvoir, et en plus sa me donne la satisfaction de la voir souffrir en pensant que c'est Katherine »

-« Ah bon, encore un truc avec Katherine, même morte cette chienne arrive toujours à nous faire chier, je suis sûr que là elle se retourne de sa tombe en éclatant de rire » intervint Damon en serrant la prise au cou de Ryan une fois de plus.

-« Elle t'a fait quoi ? » demanda Stefan

-« Qu'elle question idiote Stefan, j'étais amoureux d'elle comme tout le monde, mais moi à la différence de tout le monde, j'ai vu qu'elle se jouait de moi, elle se servait de moi, d'abord avec toi, et puis pleins d'autres, elle m'a fait la haïr pour ce qu'elle faisait mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'aimer en même temps, de lui pardonner en pensant qu'elle changerai et finirai par m'appartenir. La voir souffrir m'aurait fait le plus grand bien, pour lui montrer à quel point j'ai souffert, mais je n'ai pas eut la satisfaction, donc je le fais sur Elena sa fait une pierre deux coups non ? »

Damon n'en pouvait plus et décida de passer à l'acte mais Ryan sentant certainement son intension se défit de sa prise.

-« Rejoint-moi Nath, car si tu es avec eux alors tu es contre moi, je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal mon frère, quand à toi Elena je ferais attention à mes arrières aussi bien qu'au tient Bonnie » Puis sur cette déclaration final il partit le plus vite possible de la pension.

-« Merde » jura Damon, il se retourna vers les autres et il put voir Bonnie essayait de réconforter Nathanaël, une fois de plus, les voir ensemble le dérangeait au plus haut point. Mais il laissa vite ce sentiment de côté et se dirigeait vers son frère et Elena. Stefan semblait triste aussi mais faisait tout pour réconforter Elena.

-« Elena tu restes ici » ordonna Stefan

-« Oui mais il faut que je préviens mon frère que je reste pour ce soir » dit cette dernière

-« Non Elena, tu dois rester ici jusqu'à la résolution du problème » s'enquit Stefan

-« Mais je ne peux pas »

-« Bien sur que si » bougonna Damon

Elena ne répondait pas et savait au fond que les frères avaient raison.

De son côté Bonnie essayait de réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait Nathanaël

-« J'aurais tellement voulu avoir faux » Nathanaël leva ses yeux vers les siens et les examinaient

-« Ce n'est pas ta faute Bonnie, c'est moi qui avais tort, j'ai préféré croire mon frère au lieu de toi, alors que tu es honnête et que tu essayais de me prévenir. J'ai simplement mal de savoir que celui qui m'a aidé le plus et celui qui m'a donné l'usage de la parole et d'entendre me trahit, sa fait mal. »

Pendant ces déclarations Nathanaël c'était rapproché de Bonnie et lui caressé avec ses doigt les joues caramel de celle-ci.

-« J'aime mon frère, mais ce qu'il fait n'est pas juste je le sais, mais je ne peux pas le tuer c'est trop injuste »

Damon qui regardait l'étalage d'affection et le déversement de désespoir de Nathanaël et la façon dont il touché sa petite sorcière ne plaisait pas du tout

-« Bon si tu ne le tue pas, je vais avoir un malin plaisir à le faire alors » souria le vampire aux cheveux noir

-« Je t'interdis de tuer quelqu'un que j'aime » gronda Nathanaël, près à bondir sur Damon

-« S'il n'abandonne pas son idée de tuer Elena, nous y seront obligé, tu n'as pas envie qu'elle soit morte pour pouvoir assouvir les désirs de puissance de ton frère » s'indigna Stefan. Nathanaël ne répondait pas tout de suite mais vit le regard implorant de Bonnie

-« Non, bien sûr que non. Mais s'il abandonne vous le laissez tranquille et repartir loin de Mystic Falls, s'il ne change pas d'avis faites ce qu'il faut faire »

-« Ouais, mais comment s'y prendre pour le faire changer d'avis »

-« Laisse moi lui parler Elena, je vais le convaincre c'est mon frère »

-« C'est rare que je laisse faire quelque chose d'aussi idiot, mais dans l'intérêt de ton frère Nath tu as intérêt d'aller le convaincre, si ce n'était que moi qui choisirait, il serait déjà mort » termina Damon

-« Damon » parla brusquement Bonnie

-« Bonnie » répéta celui-ci au même ton.

Les deux se lançaient des regards meurtriers, en ignorant pendant quelque instant la situation du moment pour entrer dans leur monde de 'je te déteste, et c'est moi le meilleur'. Ce moment fut interrompu par Nathanaël

-« Laisse Bonnie, c'est bon. Je te remercie beaucoup »

Bonnie oubliait Damon et se retournait en direction du vampire brun.

-« Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit je suis là » dit Bonnie en souriant timidement vers Nathanaël, celui-ci prit le visage de Bonnie entre ses mains et s'approchait doucement vers les lèvres de cette dernière. On pouvait entendre un cri de surprise venant certainement d'Elena pensait Bonnie mais elle crut aussi entendre une sorte de grognement mais ne faisait pratiquement pas attention car les lèvres de Nathanaël touchèrent les siennes, le baiser était lent et doux, faisant avoir l'impression à Bonnie d'embrasser du coton. Le baiser était finit quelque secondes après. Bonnie était devenu toute rouge et Nathanaël donnait un regard d''excuse.

-« Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporter »

-« Ce n'est pas grave »

-« Je vais faire un tour, ne vous inquiétais pas » Et sur ce Nathanaël était à son tour sortit pour prendre l'air.

Bonnie était toujours dans une sorte de transe et rejouait la scène du baiser. Ce moment fut brisé par la voix grincheuse de Damon

-« Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter» dit Damon d'une voix gruttural

Bonnie fronçait les sourcils, mais Damon continua et essayait d'imiter la voix de Bonnie tout en faisant des manières

-« Ce n'est pas grave »

Bonnie allait répliquer à Damon d'aller se faire voir mais celui-ci continuer à l'imiter

-« Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit je suis là » Damon se pavanait tout en clignant les sourcils de ses yeux devant Stefan et répétant encore une fois la phrase de Bonnie. Pourtant il ne put continuer longtemps car il sentit une douleur à sa tête, sa petite sorcière était en train de lui donner son vieux tour de magie.

-« Je ne parle pas comme ça et encore moins bat les cils comme ça et je ne me pavane pas » s'écria celle-ci retenant son pouvoir maintenant. Damon se relevait et se mit devant elle oubliant Stefan et Elena.

-« Je suis sûr que tu es amoureuse de Nathanaël, petite sorcière »

-« Non »

-« Tu mens de nouveau Bonnie, si c'était moi qui t'aurais embrassé tu ne m'aurais pas dis ce n'est pas grave, tu m'aurais carrément brulé sur place »

-« Non »

-« Non, bon pour savoir, je vais donc t'embrasser » Damon se penché vers Bonnie, celle-ci ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, quand les lèvres de Damon furent à quelques centimètres de celles de Bonnie. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud à sa jambe, il baissa la tête et vit effectivement que sa jambe était en feu, il recula de Bonnie comme si elle avait la peste et tapait dessus tout en maudissant. Stefan était mort de rire et Elena n'en pouvait plus. Bonnie arrêta le feu et sourit à Damon, maintenant en colère

-« Je croyais que c'était non, Bonnie »

-« J'ai menti, comme ça je ne te fais pas mal juste pour le plaisir, mais pour une raison, tu as essayé de m'embrasser donc je peux te bruler, c'est justifié »

Damon grognait. Stefan était de nouveau tranquille et demanda à Bonnie de rester à la pension des Salvatore jusqu'à ce que la situation soit réglé, car Ryan en voulait aussi à Bonnie maintenant. Bonnie refusait car elle ne pouvait être pendant une durée indéterminée sous le même toit que Damon.

-« Non désolé, mais je ne reste pas sur le même toi que ce taré » indiqua Bonnie tout en pointant du doigt Damon.

-« Tu as peur Bonnie ? » questionna le vampire aux yeux bleu tout en la défiant. Bonnie n'avait pas peur de lui, elle avait plutôt peur de quelque chose d'autre, oui elle avait peur de commettre un meurtre si jamais il l'a tracassé.

-« Non, pas du tout »

-« Ben alors, reste »

Bonnie céda donc et resterai donc avec Elena, Stefan, Nathanaël et le psychopathe pour une durée plus ou moins longue.

Bonnie se dirigeai donc vers une chambre que Stefan lui avait indiqué. Elle s'arrêta quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

-« Tu sais Bonnie, la chambre d'ami n'est pas confortable, la mienne l'est beaucoup plus »

Damon se fit entrainer de force dans sa chambre et sa porte se referma sur lui. Bonnie ne savait pas pourquoi mais Damon montait dans ses nerfs depuis qu'il essayait ses trucs de charmes sur elle, depuis quelque temps maintenant il essayait, elle était sûr que c'était un nouveau moyen de l'énerver au plus haut point et il y'arrivait. Il croyait peut-être qu'elle allait se laisser berner mais non elle était Bonnie Bennett et jamais elle ne succomberait aux charmes de Damon Salvatore n'est-ce pas ?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voila pour le chapitre 8, Merci encore pour ceux qui lisent mon histoire, et les reviews et mettre mon histoire dans vos favoris. Ce chapitre était le plus dur à écrire car je n'avais pas beaucoup d'inspiration, mais je pense que sa va revenir lol. Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. Ah oui je te remercie beaucoup **Salom **pour tes commentaires.


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou, je vous poste maintenant le chapitre 9 de mon histoire. Eh oui déjà le neuvième, au début je ne prévoyais pas tant de chapitres mais j'ai tellement voulu que la relation entre Bonnie et Damon progresse lentement et pouvoir faire apparaître tout le monde dans l'histoire que c'est plus long. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais faire avant la fin de cette histoire, je dirais peut-être encore 6 ou 7. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je suis contente que sa vous plaise, je vais essayer aussi de mettre plus de pensées pour les personnages, c'est vrai je me suis aperçue quand j'ai relu mes tout premiers chapitres que je n'entrais pas assez dans leurs pensées, merci à **MyHeartPrincesa **de me l'avoir précisé, je vais donc faire un effort.

**Disclamer :** Vampire diaries ne m'appartient pas

**Bonne lecture **

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Bonnie et Elena étaient ensemble dans la maison des Salvatore, Elena n'avait aucun problème avec Stefan et Damon parce qu'elle était quand même la petite amie de Stefan et que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était habitué au caractère de Damon. Cependant Bonnie ne pouvait plus supporter Damon. Oh oui ! Elle ne supportait plus ses petites blagues, et aussi les insinuations sexuelles envers Elena et elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela l'énervait que Damon flirte avec Elena devant Stefan. Et aussi il fallait qu'il arrête de faire des farces. Si elle faisait un récapitulatif de sa semaine, elle était tout simplement horrible et ça dès le premier jour.

_Flashback _

_Bonnie venait de se réveiller, elle avait plutôt bien dormi, elle décida donc de se laver et de s'habiller. 30 minutes plus tard elle rejoignait Elena et Stefan dans la cuisine en train de manger le petit déjeuner. Elena et elle allèrent ensuite à l'école, tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Damon Salvatore vienne la chercher à la sortie de l'école._

_-« Bonjour Bonnie»_

_-« Bonjour Damon, au revoir Damon » _

_Damon se mit devant Bonnie pour bloquer sa fuite_

_-« Tu me fais mal au cœur, en m'ignorant comme ça»_

_-« J'ai pas envie de te parler, si tu veux ne pas être brulé je te conseille de m'ignorer et faire comme si je n'étais plus là »_

_Damon ne répondit pas mais son sourire arrogant était toujours présent et il ne bougeait pas_

_-« Que veux-tu ? » grogna la sorcière_

_-« Je veux savoir où est Elena » répondit un Damon tout sérieux_

_-« Elle n'est plus ici, Stefan est revenu la chercher il y'a cinq minutes, tu arrives trop tard, maintenant dégage » Bonnie bouscula Damon mais ne fit pas plus de trois pas car la main de Damon était en train de prendre son bras, et la ramena donc vers le vampire._

_-« Ne me tourne pas le dos quand je te parle, petite sorcière. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui franchement sont impoli »_

_-« Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, pourrai-tu me lâcher Damon ? »_

_-« Non, non, non, toi et moi on va faire une petite patrouille dans les bois »_

_Bonnie regardait maintenant Damon dans les yeux et fit bouger son sourcil droit_

_-« Quoi ? » demanda Damon dérangé par l'expression du visage de Bonnie_

_-« Tu penses vraiment que je vais accepter ? Je crois mon pauvre Damon que tu deviens maboule »_

_-« Tu viens avec moi, il faut trouver des indices et chercher après Ryan »_

_-« Non, tu as dit que tu ne ferais rien à Ryan et que tu laisserais Nathanaël lui parler »_

_-« Tu es naïve Bonnie, il faut voir si Nathanaël n'est pas de mèche avec son frère » Après un cours instant et ne voyant pas de réaction de la part de Bonnie, Damon repris exaspéré « Ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'y'a même pas pensé, il peut faire le rôle du gentil frère, celui qui veut nous aider et tout mais peut-être qu'a la fin il va nous trahir » _

_-« Dit pas de bêtise, tu as vu comment il a réagi, il était choqué, il ne sait rien »_

_-« Stefan est d'accord avec moi, crois moi Bonnie une petite vérification ne te tuera pas » Ne voyant pas Bonnie répondre mais essayer de s'éloigner de lui Damon en eut marre. Il partit en vitesse et revint aussitôt avec une fille d'environ 18 ans devant Bonnie._

_-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Relâche là tu lui fais mal » s'écria Bonnie_

_-« C'est clair pourtant, si tu ne viens pas avec moi je la vide de son sang devant toi. Tu ne peux pas utiliser tes petits tours de magie car il y'a deux ou trois personnes présentes et qui pourraient être des témoins potentiels. Pour ma part il suffit juste que j'utilise mon pouvoir pour qu'ils oublient et je peux même les forcer à dire au sheriff que tu es une sorcière »_

_Bonnie regardait furieusement Damon qui ne souriait plus mais avait une expression sérieuse, il tenait la fille en place avec une seule main, on pouvait clairement voir qu'il lui faisait mal car la fille n'osait pas bouger._

_-« Bonnie, je n'ai pas le temps là, la vie de cette demoiselle va partir dans 3 »_

_Bonnie ne croyait pas Damon une seule seconde, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas tué, il avait même un peu changé sur ce point. Elle relevait sa tête et regardait la pauvre fille, elle était clairement effrayé, Bonnie ne savait pas quoi faire, mais elle devait trouver quelque chose. _

_-« 2 »_

_-« Arrêtes tout de suite Damon » C'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver comme phrase, bien sûr Damon lui souriait, continuant son petit jeu._

_-« 1 » _

_-« C'est bon, c'est bon, je viens avec toi »_

_-« Super » Damon se retournait vers la jeune fille et la fixait maintenant dans les yeux « Tu vas retourner comme si de rien était vers tes amies, tu vas oublier cette petite scène, si quelqu'un demande où sont Damon et Bonnie, tu dis qu'ils sont partis pour leur rendez-vous secret, c'est compris ? »_

_-« Oui » _

_La fille partit donc ne se retournant pas. Bonnie regardait toujours Damon furieusement. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Il était vraiment le mal en personne, et cette fille, si quelqu'un lui demanderai où elle était, allait-elle vraiment dire ce que Damon avait dit ?_

_-« Un rendez-vous secret ? Vraiment Damon ? »_

_-« Oooh aller, qui ne voudrais pas un rendez-vous avec moi ? Fais pas l'innocente Bon-Bon je sais que je te plais au fond, mais tu ne le sais pas » _

_-« Ah ben sa doit vraiment être le fond du fond mais alors au plus profond du fond»_

_-« Tu es méchante Bon-Bon, viens on prend ma voiture et c'est partit pour la chasse dans la fôret »_

_Bonnie voulait de nouveau s'enfuir le plus loin possible, mais malheureusement Damon lui prit le bras et la menait de force vers sa voiture. De son côté Damon était content de son idée, il devrait utiliser cette technique plusieurs fois pour faire faire Bonnie travailler avec lui._

_Fin du flashback _

Voilà, depuis une semaine après les cours Damon et Bonnie se retrouvait ensemble dans les bois cherchant le moindre indice. A chaque fois ils se disputaient pour des broutilles comme quoi il ne fallait pas prendre le chemin là, ou l'autre voulait aller à droite tandis que l'un voulait aller à gauche.

Damon continuait avec ses insinuations sexuelles. Bonnie commençait à penser qu'il voulait vraiment entrer dans son pantalon. Pff que croyait-elle ? Damon saute sur tout ce qui bouge, bien sûr, si elle était une fille facile il aurait profité de cette occasion.

Bonnie s'inquiétait aussi de Nathanaël, depuis leur baisé, il était revenu de temps en temps à la pension des Salvatore, sa recherche pour son frère n'avait pas aboutit non plus, il regardait Bonnie et lui parlait mais rien de plus. On aurait même dit qu'il essayait de l'éviter, était-il honteux ? Bonnie pensait surtout que la nouvelle était bouleversante pour lui. Cela faisait un peu de peine à Bonnie de voir Nathanaël comme cela.

Damon lui était tout à fait content avec lui-même, depuis une semaine il était avec sa sorcière et pouvait donc l'embêter, mais il était content aussi avec son plan. En effet lui et Bonnie suivaient Nathanaël, bien sûr Bonnie n'était pas d'accord mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Il espérait voir Nathanaël et Ryan parlant de leur plan de tuer Elena pour prouver à Bonnie que Nathanaël n'était pas un Saint , et donc qu'elle pourrait le mépriser pour vouloir tuer sa meilleur amie et de l'avoir manipulé. Oui Damon le savait il était un connard, mais franchement Bonnie ne pouvait pas aimer un vampire comme Nathanaël, et même si Nathanaël n'était pas de mèche avec son frère, Bonnie méritait mieux, tout comme Elena méritait mieux que Stefan. Franchement toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds, sauf Elena et Bonnie ces filles n'étaient pas normales, pensait le vampire. Bref maintenant il était avec Bonnie dans les bois cherchant après Nathanaël, ils se disputaient encore une fois sur le sujet de Nathanaël.

-« On devrait arrêter de le suivre Damon, je te dis qu'il n'est pas avec Ryan »

Damon marchait devant Bonnie tout en soufflant d'exaspération aux commentaires de la petite sorcière

-« Bonnie, tais-toi deux minutes pour voir » Bonnie se tût pensant que Damon avait entendu quelque chose mais elle se mit de nouveau en colère quand il dit

-« ah c'est beaucoup mieux »

-« Espèce de crétin, j'en ai marre sa fait une semaine que je suis obligé de te coltiner, j'en ai marre, je veux rentrer chez moi, la situation n'évolue pas, mes nerfs eux ne peuvent plus te supporter » cria Bonnie qui allait continuer à crier sur Damon quand deux seconde plus tard, celui-ci prit Bonnie par derrière, la colla à sa poitrine, mit une de ses mains sur la bouche de la jeune fille et lui dit dans un chuchotement à son oreille :

-« Tais-toi, petite peste, il y'a une réunion ici »

Bonnie voulait se détacher mais Damon la retenait contre lui, elle fit un bruit de sa bouche pour lui faire montrer sa protestation.

-« Chuuuuuut » Damon se décolla de Bonnie mais continuait à avoir une prise sur elle, il se promenait doucement vers la région où son audition de vampire avait entendu le bruit, tout en entraînant Bonnie avec lui. Une fois arrivée Damon et Bonnie pouvaient voir deux personnes en train de se parler. Damon et Bonnie se cachèrent derrière un gros arbre et écoutaient maintenant la conversation.

-« Alors tu viens avec moi ou pas ? » dit le premier

-« Tu es bête ou quoi ? Je ne peux pas tuer la fille qu'aime Stefan » répondit le second

-« Pense au pouvoir que l'on aura, nous serions plus fort, plus rapide, nous serions les égaux des vampires originaux »

-« Ne dis pas de bêtises Ryan, notre vie de mort nous conviens parfaitement comme elle est »

-« Je ne veux plus m'en contenter, on peut avoir tellement plus »

-« Pense à Stefan, il nous a aidé avec son régime, je me rappelle qu'à chaque fois que nous tuions des gens, nous étions pris de remord après, tu ne voulais pas tuer des humains et moi non plus. »

-« Stefan, nous a affaibli, nous sommes devenus faibles à cause de lui, on ne peut pas renier notre vrai nature Nath, nous sommes des vampires et pour survivre nous sommes obligés de tuer les humains de boire du sang humain »

-« Nous avons vécus sans boire de sang humains pour un demi-siècle maintenant, regardes, nous sommes toujours de ce monde. Reviens avec nous, si tu abandonnes l'idée de tuer Elena, Stefan et les autres te pardonneront »

-« Regarde comment tu es Nathanaël, c'est une honte pour les vampires, supplier de ne pas tuer un humain, dernière chance viens avec moi »

-« Non, toi viens avec moi »

-« Non, tu me déçois beaucoup Nath, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu tournerais le dos à ton frère celui qui t'as aidé, je n'ai pas envie de te tuer aujourd'hui je veux que tu réfléchis, mais si tu n'es pas avec moi le jour ou je tuerai Elena et la sorcière, _tu seras en danger_ »

-« Par toi ?» avait demandé Nathanaël

Il n'y'eu pas de réponse de la part de Ryan, qui apparemment venait juste de partir sans même répondre à son frère.

Damon et Bonnie qui étaient cachés derrière l'arbre avaient tout entendu, Bonnie était soulagé que l'hypothèse de Damon et Stefan était fausse, Nathanaël n'était pas dans le camp de son frère. Cependant Bonnie était déçue que Ryan n'ait pas changé d'avis, Nathanaël devait être effondré de la décision de son frère, Ryan voulait même tuer son frère s'il ne le rejoignait pas. Cependant Bonnie trouvait étrange que Ryan n'avait pas répondu

Damon lui était en colère que sa théorie était fausse, Nathanaël aurait dû être d'accord avec son frère non ? En plus il n'avait pas réussi à faire changer d'avis Ryan. Bref tout était un échec, il allait devoir tuer Ryan. Damon sortit de sa cachette pour voir que Nathanaël n'était déjà plus là. Il se retourna vers Bonnie qui le regardait extrêmement sérieuse.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

-« On le dit à Stefan, on fait en sorte de retrouver Ryan et on le tue, c'était prévue depuis le début, Nath n'a pas réussi donc je tue son frère »

-« Oui mais Nathanaël va être triste » La voix de Bonnie était un chuchotement

-« Oh non, quel horreur » dit Damon d'un air faussement effrayé, avant d'ajouter de manière froide « tu veux que je te dise Bonnie, je m'en fiche, le principal c'est qu'Elena soit saine et sauve. Le reste je m'en fiche complètement »

Bonnie sentit un petit serrement au cœur, Damon ne pensait qu'a Elena, à la sécurité d'Elena, au bonheur d'Elena, il ferait tout pour elle, même si cela faisait mal à d'autres personnes ou pire si cela pourrait en tuer. Jamais il ne pense aux autres autour de lui. Elle était sûre que là il l'utilisait depuis le début pour la vie d'Elena. Elle se sentait comme un pion. Elle savait depuis le début comment Damon était et cela ne lui faisait rien, mais maintenant elle sentait quelque chose. Elle serait toujours quelque chose d'utilisé pour la vie d'Elena. Mais Bonnie ne pouvait vraiment pas en vouloir à sa meilleure amie, Elena était belle et sa personnalité l'était aussi.

-« Je sais très bien qu'on à pu le choix maintenant mais soit au moins désolé pour Nathanaël »

-« Bonnie, je m'en fiche, je viens de te le dire »

-« Ouais, ouais j'ai entendu, pour toi la seule personne qui compte c'est Elena, que tu ferais tout pour elle, bla bla bla. Tu n'es qu'un insensible » s'indigna Bonnie « mais sa je le savais déjà »

-« Wow tu me flattes énormément là » dit Damon sarcastique.

-« C'est la vérité, tu te soucie que D'Elena et toi »

-« Ce n'est pas vrai » rétorqua le vampire aux yeux bleus, on pouvait clairement entendre dans sa voix l'énervement et la colère.

-« Ah non j'ai oublié Stefan »

-« Qu'est-ce que sa peut te faire si bien ? J'ai toujours été comme ça »

-« Justement et j'en ai marre de toi, sa doit être ta présence continuellement agaçante qui me monte à la tête »

-« Ah j'y suis, mais oui je vois clairement ce que tu as » tout en déclarant ceci Damon s'était approché plus près de Bonnie.

-« Quoi ? » répondit Bonnie

-« Tu es jalouse » souria Damon les bras croisés. Bonnie ne répondait pas mais se mit en colère

-« JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUSE »

-« Si »

-« Non »

-« Si »

-« Non »

-« Tu es jalouse d'Elena »

-« La seule chose dont je suis jalouse d'Elena, c'est que là elle est avec quelqu'un qu'elle aime profondément, alors que moi je suis avec un connard, égoïste, hypocrite, idiot de vampire qui m'agace »

-« Tes mots d'amours à mon égard me touchent une fois de plus » dit Damon en roulant ses yeux au ciel.

-« Tais-toi, si bien à la fin je serais toujours seule pendant qu'Elena sera toujours accompagné»

Bonnie fit un soupir avant de réaliser sa faute, elle venait d'avouer à Damon qu'elle se sentait seule, elle venait juste d'exprimer sa plus grande peur, il allait se moquait d'elle, la raillait et lui dire que oui elle serait seule toute sa vie. Bonnie tournait lentement le dos et marchait pour retourner vers la voiture.

Damon était silencieux son argument avec sa petite sorcière n'était pas censé finir comme ça, Bonnie se sentait vraiment seule ? Elle était jalouse d'Elena alors ? Pff Pourquoi il se soucie si elle se sent seule ? Ce n'est pas ses oignons et il s'en fou, ce qui compte vraiment dans sa vie c'est Elena et Stefan, même si cela le tuerai de nouveau s'il l'admettait à son frère….

Après un moment de réflexion Damon s'apercevait qu'il se mentait, depuis qu'Elena l'avait rejeté et son enlèvement il avait dû coopérer avec Bonnie et malgré leurs querelles, les farces qu'il lui faisait et ses insinuations, il savait qu'elle avait une place dans sa vie de mort. Il s'ennuierait s'il n'avait pas sa joute verbale quotidienne avec elle, elle était fougueuse et osait carrément lui répondre. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, et lui n'avait certainement pas peur d'elle. Du coin de son œil il vit Bonnie lui tourner le dos et partir.

-« Bonnie, attends »

-« Fou moi la paix Damon » répliqua Bonnie d'une voix fatigué. Damon n'écoutait pas et se mis à faire un petit jogging vers la sorcière.

-« Bonnie »

-« Laisse moi, je t'ai dit »

-« Non, il faut que tu saches que je suis ….. »

-« Narcissique ? Égocentrique ? Collant ? Chiant ? »

-« Oh et puis zut, tu m'énerve à la fin »

Bonnie s'arrêta un instant et reprit d'un pas plus rapide sa marche, suivit de Damon ne parlant toujours pas. La voiture était maintenant dans leur chant de vision.

-« Avant que tu montes dans ma voiture, essuie tes pieds pleins de boue avec quelque chose »

-« Non, tu la laveras ta voiture »

-« Bonnie fais ce que je t'ai dit »

Bonnie ouvrit la portière de la voiture de Damon pour monter mais elle fut refermée deux secondes après et Damon regardait maintenant Bonnie.

-« Nettoies tes chaussures sinon tu fais la route à pied »

-« Tu sais quoi ? va te faire voir Damon »

-« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es désagréable avec moi là ? »

-« Pfff »

-« Bon très bien » Damon fit le tour de sa voiture et se mit dans son siège de conducteur. Il ferma toutes les portes de sa voiture pour que Bonnie ne monte pas. Il appuya sur un bouton ce qui fit descendre sa vitre et se mit à parler à Bonnie ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

-« Un fait Bonnie, tu n'es pas seule, tu as Caroline, Elena, Stefan, le petit Gilbert, ils t'aident tous, c'est toi qui croit seulement que tu es seule, ou peut-être ta définition de seule n'est pas la même que la mienne. Après si tu es seule parce que tu n'as pas de petit-ami c'est parce que tu es une coincée et que tu ne prends pas mes offres aux sérieux Bon-Bon » Damon lui fit un clin d'œil avant de démarrer. Bonnie cria après Damon pour revenir, elle fit un soupir de soulagement quand elle vit la voiture de Damon faire marche arrière, mais il ne dura pas longtemps quand elle entendit

-« Par contre je ne te prends pas en voiture, tu as été méchante avec moi toute la journée et tu ne veux même pas nettoyer tes chaussures. A bientôt ma petite sorcière »

Damon redémarra sa voiture et s'en allait, Bonnie ne le croyait pas, il la plantait là, et ce n'était même pas une blague. Elle fit sortir un cri de haine profond envers lui. Damon lui souriait et ne comptait pas allait la rechercher, il était quand même un vampire, un prédateur, personne n'avait le droit de l'insulter comme Bonnie le faisait, il fallait quand même qu'elle apprend la politesse le respect, et hors de question de salir avec ses pieds plein de boue la voiture de Damon, son petit bébé.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie marchait vers la maison des Salvatore, il lui restait encore au moins vingt bonne minutes pour arriver là-bas, au moins elle repensait à ce que Damon lui avait dit plutôt 'une coincée, elle ? N'importe quoi. Elle ne pouvait continuer ses pensées car elle fit un sursaut au son d'un klaxon, elle se retourna et vit Stefan au volant de sa voiture.

-« Salut Bonnie, désolé pour le comportement de Damon, quand je l'ai vu revenir tout seul j'ai eu peur, mais il m'a dit tout de suite où il t'avait laissé »

-« Merci Stefan, franchement tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis heureuse de te voir »

-« Oui je sais, allez monte, Nathanaël et Damon sont à la pension avec Elena et Caroline, ils nous attendent pour parler de Ryan, a ce qu'il paraît Nath a vu son frère et Damon et toi avaient entendu la conversation »

Bonnie fit un signe de tête et grimpa dans la voiture de Stefan. Ils arrivèrent au manoir cinq minutes plus tard. Quand ils entrèrent Damon accueilla sa petite sorcière

-« Ben dis donc tu en as mis du temps Bonnie »

Bonnie n'en pouvait plus elle allait faire un meurtre, mais elle se dit plutôt qu'elle allait se venger et taper là ou sa fait mal.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapitre 9 terminé.

Merci pour les reviews. C'est le chapitre le plus long, je ne savais pas vraiment où coupé l'histoire mais je pense qu'il n'en fallait pas moins ni plus.

Laissez une petite trace de votre passage pour montrer ce que vous en avez pensé.

A bientôt.

Merci pour les reviews, je vous adore ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Disclamer :** Vampire diaries ne m'appartient pas

**Bonne lecture**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tout était au clair maintenant, il était définitif que Ryan ne voulait pas changer d'avis, Nathanaël avait échoué, à son plus grand regret et désespoir. Le groupe en avait conclu hier après le retour de Bonnie et Stefan que Ryan devait être tué avant qu'il fasse son mouvement. Nathanaël lui, avait décidé qu'il devait faire tout en son pouvoir pour protéger Elena, et bien entendu essayer de raisonner à nouveau son frère. Aujourd'hui, Stefan, Caroline et Elena allaient en direction des bois, près des ruines, voir si Ryan ne traînait pas là bas. Nathanaël et Bonnie fouillaient la ville, pendant que Damon faisait son enquête tout seul, ne voulant faire équipe avec personne de peur d'être « ralenti ».

**Du côté de Stefan, Caroline et Elena**

-« Tu sais je n'aimerais pas être à ta place Elena, être toujours dans des situations dangereuses, ce n'est pas une vie »

-« Caroline, ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu crois que ca m'amuse d'être la demoiselle dans la détresse ? Non, en plus mes meilleurs amies sont en danger à cause de moi »

-« Elena, je sais que c'est difficile mais il faut tenir bon, Ryan va être écarté et nous pourrons de nouveau être tranquille » réconforta Stefan, après un moment Stefan pointa du doigt les ruines « Voilà nous y sommes, Caroline restes avec Elena »

Caroline restait près d'Elena tandis que Stefan faisait le tour vite fait pour voir n'importe quelle trace de Ryan, au bout de cinq minutes il revint bredouille.

-« Pas une seule trace de Ryan, espérons que Nathanaël et Bonnie trouvent quelque chose »

Les trois amis retournèrent donc sur leur pas. Stefan était déçu de n'avoir rien trouvé, il était vrai que depuis un certain temps tous le groupe avait été tranquille, sans menace. Il se sentait encore coupable de sa venu dans la vie d'Elena et ses amies, Caroline était maintenant un vampire, Bonnie était une sorcière, bon ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais à chaque fois qu'ils avaient un problème, Bonnie était toujours présente, et se mettait en danger. Stefan soupira, mais relevait la tête, il ferait tout pour protéger Elena, ainsi que Bonnie et Caroline, car tout le monde était important à ses yeux, même son frère.

**Du côté de Nathanaël et Bonnie**

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils faisaient le tour de la ville à la recherche du moindre indice concernant Ryan, ils avaient visité toutes les maisons vide de Mystic Falls, mais il n'y'avait personne. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller au Grill manger quelque chose et peut-être trouver un indice ou des personnes qui auraient vu Ryan. Ils poussèrent donc les portes du Grill et commandèrent à manger, surtout pour Bonnie. Une fois à leur table Bonnie posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis la révélation de l'attaquant d'Elena.

-« J'ai une question à te poser »

-« Oui vas-y j'écoute »

-« L'autre jour, quand je t'ai dis que c'était Ryan le coupable, tu m'as embrassé plus tard, pourquoi ? » Bonne était devenue toute rouge mais il fallait qu'elle pose cette question. Nathanaël regardait la sorcière dans les yeux. Il s'attendait tôt ou tard à cette question, il fallait donc lui dire ce qu'il avait vraiment sur le cœur et ne pas laisser Bonnie dans le noir.

-« Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser emporter, saches que je t'apprécie beaucoup, l'autre jour j'étais complètement à l'ouest par ce que je venais d'apprendre que mon frère m'avait trahi, tu étais là, en essayant de me réconforter, et là je me suis laissé submerger et je t'ai embrassé »

Pendant l'explication de Nathanaël, Bonnie avait l'impression que son cœur était en train d'être poignardé, bien sûr elle n'était pas amoureuse de Nathanaël, juste un petit coup de cœur, mais elle avait eu l'impression de se sentir aimé, d'être désiré par quelqu'un au moment où il l'avait embrassé, maintenant ce qui lui venait de dire faisait mal, elle avait l'impression d'être utilisé encore une fois. N'avait-elle pas le droit au bonheur ? D'avoir un petit-ami qui se soucie d'elle ?

-« Je suis désolé Bonnie, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire du mal, tu es une fille extraordinaire »

-« Laisse tomber Nath, tu sais comment sont les filles ? » elle ne laissa pas le temps à Nathanaël de répondre et continua « Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à une déclaration, mais je trouve que tu m'as utilisé, abusé de ma gentillesse, bref c'est comme si tu m'avais donné un faux espoir » après un moment de silence Bonnie repris la parole « hmph qu'est-ce que je dis, c'est moi toute seule qui ait crée un faux espoir, je suis trop bête des fois »

-« Désolé, Bonnie » s'excusa Nathanaël, il avait l'impression maintenant d'avoir utilisé Bonnie pour son réconfort, et se sentait plus coupable quand la sorcière devant lui, avait sous-entendu qu'elle sentait quelque chose. Au début il devait avouer, qu'il l'aimait bien, mais c'était juste en ami, s'il devait être honnête, il l'avait vraiment utilisé, car il voyait que Damon était furieux quand il était près de Bonnie et tout ce qui rend furieux Damon le rend heureux. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il admirait Bonnie et voulait être son ami. Nathanaël se dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il dise ce qu'il venait de penser car cela ferait mal à Bonnie. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent au moment ou Bonnie reprit la parole.

-« Ce n'est pas grave c'est ma faute, oublions tout ça, on à des affaires plus importantes » Nathanaël fit un soupir soulagé, Bonnie continuait à manger, mais la pression de la conversation devenait trop forte, elle avait dit d'oublier, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir bête. Elle demanda à Nathanaël de l'excuser un petit moment et se dirigeait donc vers les toilettes pour femmes.

Une fois dans les toilettes, Bonnie se regardait dans le miroir, elle était vraiment une idiote de première, que pensait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas le physique d'Elena, tant qu'elle sera amie avec Elena et Caroline, elle sera toujours en troisième position, cela lui rappelait un certain moment ou elle était amoureuse de Matt, elle pensait que Matt s'intéressait à elle quand il venait lui parler après les cours, jusqu'au jour où il lui demanda si Elena était célibataire et si jamais il avait une chance avec elle. C'était son premier cœur brisé. Maintenant elle comprenait comment Damon se sentait, être toujours le second choix dans la vie des femmes qu'il aimait. C'était frustrant, blessant, mais ce n'était pas une raison d'être méchant ou de pourrir la vie de son entourage. Bonnie décida de se laver les mains tout en poussant ses pensées, quand elle relava son visage, elle se raidit de suite.

-« Bonjour, comment sa va depuis une semaine ? » demanda une voix, avec une fausse inquiétude.

Bonnie ne se retournait pas, mais fixait Ryan à travers le miroir, il souriait et avait ses bras croisés.

-« J'ai entendu dire que vous me cherchiez, franchement ce n'était pas la peine, je me déplace tout seul et regarde maintenant je suis là »

Bonnie regardait toujours prudemment, quand elle vit sortir d'un cabinet une vielle dame, cette dame regardait Bonnie dégouté et pointa du doigt la jeune sorcière.

-« Vous n'avez pas honte de ramener votre petit ami ici, c'est les toilettes ! Pas un hôtel »

Ryan s'approchait doucement de la vielle, Bonnie eut peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire, elle décida donc de répondre à la vielle femme.

-« Je suis désolée madame, il va sortir » s'excusa Bonnie

-« Non mais, nous dans le temps on avait plus de respect » avec cette dernière déclaration la vielle dame s'en allait. Bonnie se retournait vers Ryan, elle se préparait à donne une migraine au vampire, mais celui-ci leva le petit doigt et le secoua devant son visage.

-« A ta place, je ne ferai pas ça, Bonnie, tu vois j'ai un acolyte dehors et il tient en otage trois petits humains, si tu utilises tes pouvoirs contre moi, mon partenaire se fera un plaisir de les vider de leur sang et de les exposer juste devant le bureau du sheriff. Oh je crois que j'ai oublié de mentionner qu'un certain Matt est dans la liste des trois humains, je crois savoir que c'est ton ami d'enfance et plus précisément le petit-ami de Caroline»

Bonnie se sentait une fois de plus piégé, elle n'allait pas laisser des innocents mourir, surtout que Matt était l'un d'entre eux. Cette position était délicate, et Bonnie savait tout de suite la réponse choisir.

-« Je veux que tu libères ces innocents maintenant » la voix de Bonnie était toute tremblante, Ryan l'avait senti et souriait encore plus.

-« Tu n'es pas en mesure de négocier »

-« Libère les » ordonna Bonnie, ce qui avait l'air de déplaire à Ryan, car en une seconde Bonnie était maintenue contre le miroir qui à cause du choc était maintenant fracassé, Bonnie avait mal à sa tête et pouvait sentir un liquide qui coulait sur son front, le vampire la maintenait serré et son visage était collé sur le miroir cassé, Bonnie pouvait sentir les bouts qui s'enfonçaient dans sa joue la faisant saigner. Ryan approchait maintenant ses lèvres vers les oreilles de la jeune femme et lui dit d'une vois menaçante

-« Maintenant tu viens avec moi, tu ne dis rien, jusqu'à ce que je te demande quelque chose, on va sortir vite avec ma vitesse de vampire sans que personne ne nous voit, même mon frère ne pourra pas le voir, donc pas la peine d'espérer »

Aussitôt sa phrase terminé, Ryan avait rejoint la parole à l'acte, Bonnie était maintenant dans les bois, pas très loin du Grill, elle pouvait voir le partenaire de Ryan et voir deux personnes assises par terre leur bouche bâillonné, un peu plus loin elle pouvait voir Matt assis près d'un arbre, on pouvait voir qu'il était faible, du sang coulait de son arcade, signe qu'il avait du recevoir un coup de poing. Ryan ne lâchait pas Bonnie et se dirigeait vers son partenaire.

-« Voila la sorcière, avec elle sans les Salvatore, nous pourrons enlever Elena, les autres ne la retrouveront pas, puisqu'ils n'auront plus la sorcière pour faire le charme de localisation »

-« Très bien Nathanaël, je suis fière de toi » disait le partenaire de Ryan, il s'approchait maintenant de Bonnie et lui toucha la joue, Bonnie sentit une fois de plus la mort, il était un vampire, comme l'avait dit Ryan plus tôt. Elle ne se laissa pas impressionner et lui demanda donc de relâcher les otages.

-« Bien, c'est d'accord » Le vampire allait donc défaire les liens et utilisait sa capacité de contraindre pour faire partir les humains qui maintenant couraient sans se retourner vers le Grill. Cependant le vampire ne faisait pas le même avec Matt. Bonnie le questionna donc des yeux. Ryan sourit ainsi que son partenaire.

-« Tu nous crois stupide, on garde Matt avec nous au cas où tu déciderais à nous faire tes petits tours de magie »

Bonnie baissa sa tête vaincu, Ryan la maintenait toujours, tandis que l'autre vampire prenait Matt, sans un autre mot les vampires disparurent avec leur prisonnier.

**Pendant ce temps au Grill **

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que Nathanaël attendait après Bonnie. Il commençait à être impatient et se demandait si Bonnie n'était pas parti sans lui dire au revoir. Peut-être elle était déçue de lui et qu'elle ne voulait plus être en sa présence ? Non ce n'est pas possible il l'avait vu partir au toilette, mais elle n'était pas ressorti. Il décida d'attendre un peu plus. Au bout de deux minutes il décida donc de se mettre devant la porte des toilettes des femmes.

-« Bonnie tu es la dedans ? »

Personne ne répondait, il essaya encore une fois mais toujours rien. Il se fit bousculer par une femme, il se retourna pour s'excuser mais fut assailli de paroles qu'il ne put en placer une.

-« Vous les jeunes n'avaient plus le respect de rien, tout à l'heure c'était cette jeune fille qui était avec son petit copain dans les toilettes des femmes et maintenant c'est vous qui voulez y entrer, moi de mon temps c'était pas comme ça, il faudrait mettre un cour de bonne manière à l'école et remettre le droit au professeur de taper sur les doigts avec leur règle, au moins les jeunes comprenaient …..»

L'intérêt de Nathanaël envers la dame âgée devant lui fut piqué quand elle avait dit la présence d'une jeune fille avec son petit copain dans les toilettes. Il n'écoutait pas la conversation et demanda directement comment étaient la jeune fille et le garçon

-« Oh eh bien, le jeune homme était blond , un peu musclé et la jeune fille n'était pas très grande, elle avait les yeux vert et sa peau était de couleur caramel, pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? »

Nathanaël se raidit à la nouvelle, il décida donc pour faire plus vite et éviter les ennuis de contraindre la dame âgée. Il baissa son regard au niveau de ses yeux

-« Vous allez maintenant retourner chez vous, vous asseoir dans votre fauteuil et regarder tranquillement la télévision » la vielle femme répétait doucement ce que disait Nathanaël et partit sans rien dire du Grill. En regardant tout autour de lui et voyant que personne ne le regardait il entra donc dans la pièce réservé aux femmes et pouvait clairement voir ce qui c'était passé ici. Il découvrit avec horreur le miroir fracassé et pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang et voir les taches. Il sortit donc son portable et appela Stefan pour lui annoncer ce qui c'était passé.

-« Allo, Stefan ? »

-« Non c'est Elena, qu'est-ce qui se passe vous avez trouvé un indice ? »

Nathanaël ne savait pas s'il pouvait le dire à Elena mais décida quand même de lui dire.

-« Bonnie a disparu, mon frère la prise avec lui »

-« Quoi ? Comment sa s'est passé ? Tu sais ou ils sont ? » La voix d'Elena commençait à partir en sanglot.

-« Elena » soupira Nathanaël

-« Non là c'est Stefan, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

Nathanaël lui raconta donc l'événement entier.

-« J'arrive au Grill avec Elena dans dix minutes »

Nathanaël raccrocha et se prit la tête dans ses mains, la personne qui faisait ça n'était pas son frère, ce n'est pas possible. Comment était-il devenu si froid, si avide de pouvoir ? Nathanaël laissa tomber ses pensées qui lui faisaient trop mal, il se demandait s'il fallait qu'il appelle Damon. Il laissa tomber l'idée ne voulant pas voir le vampire aux cheveux noir lui rappelait son incompétence.

Au bout de dix minutes Stefan était ici avec Elena. Stefan avait contraint le gérant du Grill pour qu'il fasse partir tout le monde, pour ne pas voir tout le monde se précipiter vers les toilettes ou que quelqu'un aurait appelé le Sheriff. Stefan examinait ainsi qu'Elena la scène. Elena était en train de retenir ses sanglots, elle voyait le sang de sa meilleure amie sur les lavabos et le miroir cassé, et si Ryan l'avait tué ? Peut-être qu'il était déjà trop tard ? Soudain la poche d'Elena s'était mise à vibrer, elle prit le téléphone et vit le numéro de Caroline apparaître à l'écran, elle décida donc de décrocher.

-« Elena, Matt a disparu, il y'avait un mot chez lui, qui disait 'Nous l'avons pris, vous savez ce que nous voulons ' Elena j'ai trop peur, Matt a disparu, Ryan l'a enlevé. »

-« Caroline calme-toi, s'il te plaît, Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te rassurer mais Bonnie a aussi disparu, Ryan l'a enlevé aussi, on a retrouvé du sang dans les toilettes des femmes.»

Caroline était maintenant plus au bord de la panique « Elena, dans le petit mot, il y'a 'nous' ils sont donc plusieurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Reviens avec nous au Grill, c'est là que Bonnie s'est faite enlever, rapporte le mot concernant Matt, on va trouver des solutions »

-« D'accord j'arrive le plus vite possible »

Elena raccrocha et se retourna vers Stefan qui avait déjà tout entendu, il s'approcha d'Elena et la prit dans ses bras, tout en embrassant son front.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Elena, on va retrouver Matt et Bonnie »

Nathanaël se retourna vers Stefan et Elena « Le petit-ami de Caroline aussi ? »

Stefan fit un signe de tête et se détacha d'Elena. Le groupe continuait de regarder l'endroit pour trouver le moindre indice.

**Du côté de Caroline **

Caroline se dépêchait maintenant en direction du Grill, elle roulait à une vitesse au dessus des restrictions normales, mais cela n'allait toujours pas assez vite, elle aurait vraiment dû partir à pied, elle aurait été plus vite avec sa vitesse de vampire. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Elle continua de rouler à une vitesse folle quand soudain elle vit au coin de son œil une tâche toute noire. Cette tâche après une contemplation plus poussé se révélait être Damon. Il était là en marchant dans la rue tout seul. Cela surprenait Caroline, pourquoi n'était-il pas avec les autres ? Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur et baissa sa vitre.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? »

Damon se retourna vers elle et levait ses sourcils

-« Tu vois pas ? Je cherche après notre vampire »

Caroline avait vite compris que Damon n'était pas au courant. Comment cela se faisait-il que personne ne l'avait prévenu ?

-« Tu n'est pas au courant ? »

-« De quoi ? » demanda Damon irrité

-« De ce qu'il c'est passé ? »

Damon commençait vraiment à perdre patience avec Blondie et dit d'une voix énervé

-« Bon la petite bécasse tu vas me le dire ou je vais être obligé d'arracher ta petite gorge »

Caroline ne prenait pas attention à la menace de Damon et ne dit rien à son insulte mais décida d'aller sur le vif du sujet.

-« Matt a été kidnappé par des vampires dont Ryan, ils m'ont laissés un mot »

-« C'est fâcheux, en effet » Personnellement Damon s'en foutait de Matt, mais le fait que Ryan avait encore une longueur d'avance sur lui le mettait en rage, et pour ne pas trop offenser Blondie il n'a pas dit ce qu'il pensait réellement de Matt. Cependant Damon fut plus énervé et en colère par la déclaration suivante de Caroline.

-« Ce n'est pas tout, pendant que Nathanaël et Bonnie était au Grill, Bonnie est partit au toilette des femmes, et quand Nathanaël est venu voir, il à découvert le miroir fracassé et du sang, Bonnie a été enlevé aussi »

Damon sentait la rage monter en lui, il savait maintenant qu'il se souciait de Bonnie parce qu'elle faisait partie de son gang, malgré leurs querelles et le fait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, tout ça il l'avait découvert quand ils étaient dans les bois après la confrontation Nathanaël/Ryan. Mais cela allait trop loin. Et pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévenu ? Merde il avait le droit de savoir ce qui c'était passé avec Bonnie. La rage montait de plus en plus et en un instant Damon n'était plus avec Caroline. Caroline se doutait qu'il était partit directement au Grill car après la vision de son visage, il était clair que Damon n'était pas content, mais alors pas content du tout.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà le chapitre 10, il n'y'a pas beaucoup de scène avec Damon, mais que voulez-vous il ne peut pas être partout lol. Bonnie n'a pas vraiment eut le temps de se venger de ce que lui a fait Damon dans le précédent chapitre mais comme on dit la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Je remercie encore les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, notamment Leana, Johanne, Anais, saki84 alias Jenney84 et tout les autres et ceux qui m'ont mise dans l'histoire en favoris. N'hésitez pas à laissé des commentaires et me dire ce que vous en avez pensé de ce chapitre.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

**Discalamer :** je ne possède pas vampire diaries

**Bonne lecture**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon venait juste d'arrivé au Grill, il entra comme une bombe dans les toilettes des femmes et découvrit l'ampleur de la situation. Il pouvait voir le miroir fracassé et des tâches de sang qui appartenaient sans doute à Bonnie. Il vit du coin de son œil Nathanaël et Stefan qui le regardaient, certainement surpris de le voir ici.

-« Damon que fais tu ici? » demanda Nathanaël qui s'était approché de Damon, mais il se recula aussitôt car Damon avait ses yeux rouges et des veines en ressortaient tout autour. La seconde d'après, Nathanaël était prit par la gorge et Damon lui hurlait dessus. Stefan essayait tant bien que mal de séparer Damon de Nathanaël, mais le vampire au cheveu brun n'avait pas de force comparé à Damon. Elena faisait tout pour raisonner Damon, pour qu'il laisse Nathanaël partir, mais ses mots n'atteignaient même pas le vampire, qui était trop focalisé à faire mal et à vouloir tuer, l'autre vampire qui était maintenu contre le mur.

-« S'il te plait, Damon arrête tout de suite il n'est pas le fautif dans cette histoire » disait Elena en implorant presque le vampire, ne voyant pas la situation changer, elle se mit en colère, en ayant marre des crises d'humeur de Damon et de tout ce qui se passait depuis le début de cette histoire

-« STOOOP, j'en ai marre, Bonnie et Matt se sont fait enlever, et vous pendant ce temps là, vous vous battez, plus le temps passe et plus c'est risqué, je ne vais pas laisser ma meilleure amie et mon ami se faire tuer pendant que vous luttez l'un contre l'autre pour je ne sais quelle raison, moi je vais me rendre utile et chercher des indices »

Ce sont les mots là, qui ont fait Damon redevenir calme peu à peu, le visage de Damon était redevenu normal, mais la rage dans les yeux était toujours là. Le vampire aux yeux bleus lâcha Nathanaël et se détourna de lui, mais pas sans lui criait dessus.

-« Comment tu as pu ne pas voir Bonnie se faire enlever ?» Criait de colère Damon

-« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, elle est allée au toilette, c'est seulement après quelques minutes que je me suis inquiété »

-« C'est ça quand on n'a pas les pleins pouvoirs d'un vampire, on est faible, on ne peut protéger personne » continua Damon, tout en rajoutant ses mots avec de la méchanceté gratuite. Stefan qui en avait lui aussi marre stoppa son frère.

-« Damon, ce n'est pas sa faute, ce qui est fait est fait, nous devons retrouver Bonnie et Matt et non pas se disputer»

-« Oui c'est vrai, Matt ne peut pas se défendre, il est un humain » intervint Caroline qui venait tout juste de rentrer dans la pièce.

-« Comment ? Comment on va les retrouver sans l'aide d'un charme de localisation ? Je vous signale que Bonnie était la seule à pouvoir retrouver Elena, maintenant Bonnie n'est plus là, on n'a pas d'indice, on est dans la merde. En plus il est peut-être trop tard. Si j'avais su j'aurais fait équipe avec Bonnie au lieu de la laisser à un incapable » Damon était tellement en rage qu'il frappa son poing contre le miroir qui se fracassa encore plus. Il se retourna de nouveau vers Nathanaël et son frère « Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu ? »

Stefan regardait Nathanaël qui lui regardait en bas, Stefan pensait que son ami avait prévenu son frère, c'est pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé. Il allait expliquer à son frère ce qu'il pensait mais la voix de Caroline le stoppa.

-« Assez perdu de temps, il n'y'a pas d'indice ici, chez Matt non plus, nous savons seulement le mot écrit mais il ne sert strictement à rien, à part qu'on sait qu'ils sont plusieurs »

-« Allons tous à la pension pour réfléchir à un plan » suggéra Elena, plus vite ils étaient à la pension mieux concentrés ils seront, Elena voulait seulement sortir au plus vite de cette pièce et de ces occupants, l'air devenait trop lourd à cause de Damon qui avait pensait-elle réagit de façon excessive envers Nathanaël. Elle était très inquiété de Bonnie, mais la réaction de Damon était étrange, il était toujours en train de critiquer Bonnie ou de l'embêter, elle pensait que Damon n'aimait pas Bonnie et Bonnie n'aimait pas Damon, mais la façon que Damon était en colère quand personne lui avait dit ce qui c'était passé et la façon dont il a attaqué Nathanaël prouvaient que Damon au fond se souciait de 'sa petite sorcière' comme il dirait. Oui pensait Elena, Damon changeait par rapport à Bonnie, il restait Damon mais il changeait quand même sans s'en rendre compte.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était maintenant attaché par ses pieds et ses mains par des chaînes, juste à côté d'elle Matt était toujours inconscient, ils avaient aussi des chaînes à ses pieds et ses mains. Bonnie ne savait pas trop où ils étaient mais elle pouvait voir que c'était une sorte de cellule et que c'était sous terre car en haut, on pouvait voir une petite fenêtre. Peut-être ils étaient dans une cave. Elle pouvait entendre la voix de Ryan et celle de l'autre vampire pas très loin, les voix se faisaient de plus en plus forte, signe que les vampires venaient vers elle. Elle ne se trompait pas, car la porte s'ouvrit révélant les deux vampires.

-« Tiens, tiens, mademoiselle Bennett est enfin réveillé, désolé mais pendant le trajet nous t'avons endormi »

-« Vous êtes qui vous ? » questionna Bonnie au vampire qui venait de lui parler, depuis le début de son enlèvement il n'avait pas révélé son identité. Le vampire lui sourit et regardait ensuite Ryan.

-« Je m'appelle Carl, je suis celui qui a transformé Ryan et Nathanaël » répondit celui-ci en grimaçant. Bonnie fut surprise un moment, car elle ne s'imaginait pas le créateur de Nathanaël et Ryan comme ça. Quand Nath lui avait parlé de sa transformation, elle c'était imaginé un vampire à l'allure effrayante, d'une carrure importante et quelqu'un de sombre mais physiquement ce n'était pas ça du tout, il était comment dire …. Comme Lestat dans un entretien avec un vampire mais beaucoup plus beau et moins effrayant.

-« Je pensais que Ryan était le seul à vouloir Elena pour être plus fort, c'est quoi votre motivation à vous ? » demanda Bonnie, rétabli de sa surprise.

-« Je veux la même chose que Ryan, il suffit simplement qu'Elena soit vidé de son sang, pour que nous ayons plus de pouvoir, nous pouvons être plusieurs, car seulement quelques gorgé puissent suffire à devenir l'égal des vampires originaux. Bien sur j'aurais pu vouloir Elena pour moi tout seul, mais je considère Ryan et Nathanael comme mes fils et comme un père modèle je me dois de faire mes fils puissant »

-« Trop mal pour vous Nathanaël ne semble pas être d'accord » répliqua Bonnie fière d'au moins voir qu'une partie du plan de Carl et Ryan était tombé à l'eau. Cependant elle fut moins fière quand elle reçut une claque dur sur son visage. En effet sous l'effet de la colère Carl l'avait giflé, son sourire s'agrandit quand Bonnie ne répondit pas, et quand de son nez coulait un liquide rouge. Bonnie releva son visage et regardait furieusement Carl.

-« Nathanaël ne sait pas ce qu'il rate, mais je suis sûr qu'au moment venu il se rangera de mon côté, pour maintenant je le laisse tranquille, s'il ne me rejoint pas je serais obligé de m'occuper de son cas. Mais ce soir va être un moment décisif, nous allons tuer tes amis de vampire et enlever Elena, je ne te dis pas trop les détails car je vais te plomber la surprise mais ne t'inquiètes pas trop »

Carl n'avait pas laissé le temps de répondre à Bonnie qu'il était déjà parti de la salle, Bonnie voulait essuyer le sang qui coulait de son nez mais n'y'arrivait pas, elle sentit une main glacé lui essuyer le sang, mais elle recula à son contact.

-« Bouge pas petite sorcière je te débarrasse de ta gêne » indiqua Ryan, qui fit un mouvement de plus pour essuyer le liquide, mais deux secondes plus tard il sentit un mal de tête. Il criait de toutes ses forces et tenait sa tête avec ses mains. Bonnie sentait qu'elle allait bientôt céder, mais elle continuait de faire mal au vampire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Ce fut le cas deux minutes plus tard. Ryan se levait tout doucement et s'appuyait contre le mur, il regardait Bonnie et se mit à rire. Bonnie à ce stade ne comprenait pas pourquoi le vampire blond riait.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » grogna la sorcière

-« Tu es différente des autres sorcières que j'ai pu connaître, je dois dire que j'admire ta volonté et ta loyauté envers les autres, mais je pense que c'est ce trait de caractère qui va te faire courir à ta perte »

-« Et alors ? Tu devrais être content car c'est ce trait de caractère qui t'a permis de me capturer »

Ryan s'avançait de plus en plus près de Bonnie et lui soulevait maintenant le menton et essuyait le sang.

-« Sache que je suis désolé »

Pendant un instant Bonnie crut mal comprendre, Ryan venait-il de dire qu'il était désolé ? Pourquoi ? Bonnie ne comprenait plus rien à l'histoire.

-« Pourquoi ? »

Ryan lâchait doucement Bonnie et se retourna et parlait au mur en face de lui.

-« Je le fais pour Nathanaël et moi, si je ne le faisait pas il nous tuerait tout les deux »

Alors là Bonnie était carrément perdue, Ryan le faisait pour Nathanaël, si Ryan ne le faisait pas _il_ les tuerait lui et son frère ? Bonnie essayait de rassembler deux et deux mais ne semblait trouver rien de logique. Ryan était depuis le début le seul à vouloir tuer Elena, c'était lui qui les avait attaqués la nuit au bal. Bonnie élargit ses yeux dans la surprise comprenant enfin ce que Ryan sous-entendait. Ryan ne voulait pas tuer son frère, Ryan ne voulait pas tuer Elena, Ryan était en train de protéger son frère et lui, car tout ça était le plan de Carl. C'était simple, Ryan obéissait à son créateur de peur qu'il ne le tue lui et son frère, il était beaucoup plus puissant que les frères réunis car il était le plus vieux. Soudain Bonnie se senti soulagé, peut-être il y'avait une chance que Ryan reviendrai vers le côté de son frère ? Un espoir d'être libéré là tout de suite et de pouvoir détruire Carl avec l'aide de tout le monde.

-« Tu as fais ça pour protéger ton frère ? » demanda Bonnie, elle voulait la confirmation de Ryan.

-« Oui, personnellement je n'ai rien contre Elena, sauf le fait qu'elle ressemble à Katherine, et que cette garce m'a vraiment fait souffrir, au début quand je l'ai vue j'ai vraiment voulu la tuer, mais elle n'est pas comme Katherine, c'est l'opposé exacte à vrai dire »

-« Pourquoi es-tu d'accord avec ton créateur alors ? »

-« Je dois nous sauver mon frère et moi, Carl est très fort, il nous voit comme ses propre fils, mais si on le trahi il nous tuera, pour lui il n'y'a pas de place pour les faibles, je préfère vivre et tuer une personne que de voir mon frère mourir » termina Ryan regardant dangereusement Bonnie dans les yeux.

-« Mais ensemble nous pouvons vaincre Carl, il y'a Caroline, Stefan, Damon qui sont des vampires qui ont les mêmes capacités, ensuite moi je suis une sorcière je peux très bien le distraire avec mon pouvoir pendant que les autres en finisse avec lui, de plus dans cette bataille il y'aurait Nath et toi »

Bonnie pouvait voir que Ryan réfléchissait à son offre, Ryan devait vraiment aimer son frère pour pouvoir le protéger à n'importe quel prix, mais ensemble ils pourraient vaincre Carl et lui et son frère seraient libre de Carl

-« Que penses-tu vraiment du pouvoir ? »

-« J'en ai déjà assez, je ne m'intéresse pas à devenir puissant, mais j'ai dû mentir à Nath pour vraiment le faire venir avec moi »

-« Rejoins-nous Ryan » supplia Bonnie « ton frère ne viendra pas avec vous, car il ne pense pas de la même manière que Carl, je le sais et je sais qu'au fond tu le sais aussi »

Ryan hésitait de nouveau, c'était vrai il ne voulait pas être le méchant de l'histoire, mais il avait fait croire à tout le monde que c'était lui le maître du jeu alors que lui voulait simplement protéger son frère. Nath devait certainement le détester pour ce qu'il avait fait à Elena, Bonnie et Stefan mais surtout le faire croire qu'il voulait du pouvoir alors que tout ce qu'il voulait était être avec son frère. S'il faisait équipe avec tout le monde ils seraient en avantage par rapport en nombre mais cela suffirait-il ? Et si Bonnie avait raison, si Nathanaël ne viendrait pas avec lui et que Carl le tuait ? Non il en était hors de question, sa décision était prise.

-« Si je suis avec vous, tu ne va pas essayer de me tuer pour ce que j'ai fait ? »

-« Non, je le promets, d'un côté je comprends ce que tu fais, quand on aime quelqu'un on fait tout pour le protéger »

Ryan hocha sa tête, il s'approcha de Matt et grâce à sa force détacha les chaînes de celui-ci, il le prit dans ses bras et le mit sur son épaule. Il se retourna vers Bonnie qui était inquiète de ce que Ryan allait faire avec Matt

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le ramener chez lui, je reviens aussi vite que je peux »

Bonnie resta silencieuse et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être soulagé, elle n'allait pas finir sa vie dans une cave humide, et maintenant Ryan allait être de leur côté pour empêcher Carl de mettre son plan à exécution. Ryan au fond était quelqu'un de bien malgré l'obscurité en lui, il avait fait ça pou son frère, encore une fois il avait fait quelque chose de bien pour Nath, heureusement qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il faisait ça pour Nath et lui sinon Carl les tuerai, sinon Bonnie et Matt seraient encore dans de sérieux problèmes. Dix minutes plus tard Ryan était revenu et détachait maintenant Bonnie.

-« Merci, Ryan. Au faite où est parti Carl ? »

-« Il est parti chez les Salvatore, faire ce qu'il t'as dit plus tôt »

-« Maintenant, mais comment il va faire ? Il est seul contre quatre vampires »

-« Matt et toi serviez d'appât, si Stefan et les autres font un mouvement pour le tuer, il mettra vos vie en jeu, et connaissant Elena, il sait qu'elle va se donner volontiers à lui quand il s'agit de la vie de ses amies. »

-« Nous devons aller au plus vite au manoir »

Ryan fit un signe de tête et se dirigeai avec Bonnie à la sortie. Bonnie priait mentalement pour que ses ami(e)s aillent bien, même Damon car au fond, lui non plus n'avait pas tout de méchant il pouvait être drôle parfois.

**Chez les Salvatore **

Cela faisait une heure que tout le monde cherchaient un plan, une fois trouvé, tout le monde avait un lieu de recherche attitré. Personne ne voulait partir aujourd'hui car il était tard pour faire les recherche et que tout le monde était fatigué sauf Damon qui voulait absolument partir maintenant.

-« Damon soit raisonnable, il est tard, nous commencerons demain matin » implora Elena, Damon la fixa un instant du regard et lui dit d'un air exaspéré

-« Franchement tu n'es pas une bonne amie Elena, chaque seconde compte, c'est toi qui l'a dit plus tôt. Et là mademoiselle veut aller se coucher pendant que Bonnie est retenue prisonnière et qui doit être en train de souffrir, non mais je rêve » Damon vit que Stefan allait parler mais il anticipa et parla avant son frère « Non, non, non, non, non Stefan ne dis pas que tu es d'accord avec ta chérie, car tu es d'accord avec tout le monde depuis le début sauf moi, Bonnie est là bas, on ne va pas se reposer un point c'est tout » A ce niveau Damon était en train de crier.

Stefan soupira et dit d'une voix basse à son frère « Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Bonnie mais soit raisonnable, tu te fatigues pour rien, je sais que depuis un moment tu la vois d'une manière différente et qu'elle devient importante pour toi, cela se voit comme un gros nez au milieu de la figure, mais pour ce soir arrêtes »

Damon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, était-il vraiment facile à lire ? Bonnie était importante pour lui, il croyait juste que c'était parce qu'elle faisait partie du groupe mais Damon commençait à réaliser que c'était un petit peu plus. Quand il a apprit sa disparition il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait volé quelque chose de sacré, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça pour Elena ni même pour Katherine. Depuis combien de temps avait-il ressenti ses « choses » pour Bonnie ? Lui avait-elle jeté un sort ou quelque chose de ce genre ? Non jamais Bonnie ne ferait une chose pareil, elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Cependant il était hors de question d'avouer à Saint Stefan ce qu'il ressentait car il ne savait pas trop lui-même et jamais dans le monde il lui dirait.

-« Stop avec tes conneries Stefan, Bonnie est importante car elle est une sorcière vigoureuse, elle nous est utile, point barre »

-« Bon » s'avança Nathanaël, qui en avais marre de la voix de Damon « Arrêtons un instant, et récapitulons qui va à quel endroit »

-« Oui, faisons ça » intervint Caroline

-« Mais j'y crois pas, on la déjà fait » cria Damon, levant ses bras au ciel.

Nathanaël roula ses yeux en l'air, face au comportement impatient de Damon

-« A votre avis, qui sont le ou les vampire(s) qui accompagnent Ryan ? » demanda Caroline

Cependant personne ne répondit à Caroline, car une des fenêtres du manoir explosa, faisant sursauter tout le monde, pourtant tout le monde pouvaient voir un homme au milieu du salon grimaçant.

-« **Le** vampire qui accompagne Ryan dites-vous ? Je crois bien que c'est moi »

Stefan, Caroline et Damon se mirent en face d'Elena et prêt à bondir en cas d'une attaque pendant que Nathanaël ne bougeait pas et regardait fixement le vampire devant lui.

L'autre vampire souriait maintenant vers Nathanaël et marchait doucement vers lui, mais Nathanaël se reculait, l'autre vampire s'arrêta donc. Stefan et les autres regardaient étrangement la scène devant eux ne comprenant pas les regards entre les deux hommes.

-« Ben alors Nath, on ne dit pas bonjour à son créateur ? »

Tout le monde fixait maintenant Nathanaël attendant une réaction de sa part, mais un seul mot sortit de sa bouche.

-« Carl »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour le chapitre 11.

Alors vos impressions ?

Franchement j'ai eu mal au cœur de faire Ryan mon méchant de l'histoire, je ne voulais pas que ce soit lui au début mais après je me suis dit 'pourquoi pas' mais j'avais une petite idée sur un autre méchant. Vous pensez quoi de Ryan maintenant ? Et surtout du chapitre ? Je sais il n'y'a pas eut de scène Bonnie et Damon mais je promets que dans le chapitre suivant il y'en aura. Je veux vous remercier pour vos reviiews et l'histoire dans vos favoris et les alertes.

A bientôt j'espère.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

**Disclamer :** les personnages de vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon il y'aurait plus de scène avec Damon et Bonnie

Bonne lecture

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nathanaël n'en croyait pas ses yeux, devant lui était celui qui avait donné tant à Ryan qu'a lui cette vie de vampire, celui qui était pour ainsi dire leur deuxième père. Nathanaël sentait les yeux de tout le monde sur lui mais ne disait toujours rien, il supposait déjà les raisons de la venue de Carl, il venait pour lui, c'était le vampire qui aidait Ryan dans toute cette histoire, il venait pour le mettre de son côté. Ne voyant personne dire un mot Carl prit la parole, et parlait d'un ton hautin.

-« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire Nathanaël ? Tu me déçois pour la deuxième fois depuis une courte période de temps, mon garçon » On pouvait voir un peu tristesse dans les paroles de Carl mais pas très longtemps.

-« J'ai déjà dit à Ryan que je ne le rejoindrai pas, ta venue ici ne changera rien » cracha Nathanaël, serrant les poings.

-« Je suis venue pour Elena car elle est ma principale priorité, et pour toi dans un second temps » Carl marchait lentement regardant soigneusement les vampires qui encerclaient Elena.

-« Pars d'ici bouffon, tu es seul et nous sommes quatre vampires pour botter tes grosses fesses » cracha la voix de Damon dans une menace sérieuse.

Carl levait le petit doigt et le secouait de gauche à droite « Non je ne ferais pas sa à votre place, si vous voulez que la jolie Bonnie et le petit blondinet vivent, vous me donnerez ce que je veux »

-« Où sont-ils ? » cria Elena, effrayé par les paroles de Carl. Elle pouvait voir par la suite en regardant Damon qu'il s'était raidit à la mention du nom de Bonnie et sa mâchoire se serrer.

-« Quelque part avec Ryan, si je ne reviens pas dans une heure à notre cachette, Ryan tuera le pauvre Matt en l'égouttant de son sang. Bonnie pourrait peut-être ensuite y passer à moins que Ryan ne se serve d'elle pour comment dire …ses besoins physiques, ou peut-être les miens, je dois avouer qu'elle est belle et son sang serait tout à fait délicieux, le sang de sorcière est rare »

Carl avait finit sa petite menace, son but était d'énerver les Salvatore et leur amie la blonde pour qu'ils l'attaquent en premier comme ceci il plantera les pieux qu'il avait caché sous sa manche. Son sourire s'élargit quand son plan se déroulait comme prévu. En effet Damon chargeait vers Carl, son visage n'était plus le visage humain avec les yeux bleus mais le visage du démon avec les yeux rouges et les dents clairement visible. Damon était en colère, il était remplit de rage quand ce soi-disant Carl avait parlé de Bonnie de cette manière, comme si elle était une esclave, il allait payer d'avoir parlé comme ceci de sa petite sorcière. Donc sous le coup de la rage, il n'avait pas réfléchi et a foncé vers le vampire.

Tout est allé vite, Stefan ordonnait à Caroline de partir le plus loin possible avec Elena, Damon avait foncé la tête baissé vers Carl qui était sur le point d'enfoncer le pieu dans le cœur de Damon, mais au dernier moment Carl fut arrêté par Stefan et Nathanaël qui tenait ses bras. Damon eut le temps de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et allait mettre un coup de poing à Carl mais celui-ci s'était retourné et avait repoussé Nathanaël sur Damon. Les deux vampires furent propulsés à travers un mur du manoir. Stefan tenait toujours un des bras de Carl et c'était agrippé quand il avait propulsé Nathanaël. Carl sortait de sa poche une seringue et la planta dans le bras de Stefan qui cria de douleur et tomba par terre.

Plus loin Damon et Nathanaël se relevaient, Damon regardait son frère qui était en train de crier par terre. Carl se retournait vers les deux autres vampires de la pièce et un sourire mesquin apparu à ses lèvres.

-« Oui j'ai jugé bon de ramener de la verveine, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver »

Damon furieux à nouveau se dirigeait une fois de plus vers Carl, ce coup-ci il fit attention et attrapa à la dernière seconde le pieu que tenait l'autre vampire, Nathanaël se dirigeait aussi vers Carl pour essayait de le neutraliser pendant qu'il était occupé avec Damon, mais Carl donna un coup de pied dans le bas du ventre de Damon et planta le pieu. Damon s'effondra à terre et fut soulager que le pieu était logé à deux centimètres du cœur. Il rampait près de son frère Stefan qui était maintenant aussi mou qu'un légume mais qui avait arrêté de crier. Il essaya d'enlever le pieu et réussit mais était obligé d'attendre pour qu'il puisse récupérer un peu de force.

Dès qu'il avait planté le pieu sur Damon, Carl c'était retourné à temps pour arrêter par la gorge Nathanaël.

-« Tu crois franchement que vous pouvez me battre ? Je suis plus vieux que vous »

-« Nous essaierons quand même » la voix de Nathanaël était étranglée mais il fixait encore du regard son créateur.

-« Dernière chance pour que tu viennes avec moi et ton frère, nous aurons beaucoup de pouvoir Nathanaël »

-« Va .te..faire..Voir » rétorqua Nathanaël, Carl perdit patience et le jeta vers Damon et Stefan. Il injecta de la verveine à Nathanaël.

-« Je ne veux pas faire ça mais tu m'y oblige »

Nathanaël était à terre, faisant tout pour éviter de crier à cause de la douleur. Damon et Stefan regardaient et avaient écouté la scène mais ne pouvaient pas bouger car ils étaient trop faible. Carl sourit et s'éloigna des trois vampires.

-« Je vais passer un coup de fil à la petite Elena, cela m'ennuie que la blonde l'ait emmené loin de moi, et je n'ai pas envie de la chercher »

Carl sortit son téléphone portable et nota le numéro d'Elena que Ryan lui avait gribouillé, au bout de 10 secondes quelqu'un avait décroché.

-« Allo Stefan ? »

-« Non je crois bien que ton petit ami est momentanément à terre ne pouvant plus bouger et dans la douleur, ainsi que le vampire lunatique et mon petit traitre »

-« Laissez-les tranquille » hurla Elena, faisant les cent pas, chez elle, là où Caroline l'avait emmené.

-« Reviens dans le manoir, je suggère que tu prends comme trajet de transport le même que celui qui t'as emmené en lieu sûr, tu as dix minutes pas plus, sinon dit adieu aux Salvatore »

Elena n'a pas eut le temps de répondre que Carl avait raccroché. Il se retourna vers les trois vampires au sol et souriait méchamment

-« Je ne veux pas qu'il y'ai un malentendu, mais à la fin vous seriez tous mort, maintenant attendons dix minutes que notre petit sacrifice vienne »

**Quelque part dans la forêt**

-« Va plus vite, peut-être qu'il ait déjà trop tard » avait dit une voix femelle.

-« Je fais du mieux que je peux, nous allons arriver bientôt ne t'inquiètes pas » répondit assez énervé une voix mâle

-« Tu sais, je préfère quand tu es dans notre camp, et quand tu es gentil c'est moins flippant »

-« Tais-toi sorcière »

Les deux jeunes gens se dépêchaient en direction du manoir des Salvatore, Bonnie voulait être le plus vite possible là-bas pour venir en aide à ses ami(e)s.

**Au manoir des Salvatore**

La porte claqua ouverte, et laissa place à Caroline et Elena, elles allèrent dans le salon et elles haletèrent à la vue des trois vampires sur le sol. Elena se dirigeait vers eux quand une voix l'arrêta.

-« Ne fais pas un pas de plus Elena »

Elena se retourna et vit Carl maintenir Caroline qui essayait de se débattre.

-« Lâche là » Elena s'avança vers eux mais Caroline grimaçait plus car Carl mettait plus de force pour la maintenir.

-« Maintenant, maintenant je suggère que tu viennes doucement près de moi sans essayer quelque chose »

Elena prit un pas vers Carl mais elle s'arrêta quand elle entendit le faible cri de protestation de Stefan. Elle se retourna vers Stefan et le regarda dans les yeux « Je suis désolé mais je dois faire ça pour vous et pour Matt et Bonnie » Elle se remit à marcher vers Carl qui sortit une seringue et piqua Caroline qui criait et tomba par terre. Elena courait maintenant vers son amie et s'agenouilla, tout ce qui se passait était de sa faute, tout le monde était à l'agonie à cause d'elle en voulant la protéger, ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment : tristesse, angoisse, peur, et de la colère. Tristesse pour ses ami(e)s, angoisse pour ce qui allait lui arriver, de la peur par rapport à Carl qui était menaçant et de la colère pour celui qui faisait du mal à ses ami(e)s. Elle tenait encore Caroline dans ses bras quand Carl la prit de force par le bras et la releva.

Damon et Stefan faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour bouger mais en vain, la douleur était présente et la faiblesse aussi, il leur fallait du sang pour se nourrir. Nathanaël était aussi impuissant regardant Carl qui tenait maintenant Elena et l'emmenait de force vers la sortie du manoir.

Carl marchait donc vers la sortie quand soudain une douleur l'envahit, il lâcha Elena et mit ses mains sur sa tête et criait de douleur.

-« C'est quoi ce truc, arrêtez-le, Ahhh Ahhhh » Carl était maintenant à genoux et continuait de hurler.

De son côté Elena prit les bras de Caroline et la tira vers les trois autres vampires, elle s'agenouilla devant Stefan et prit ses joues dans ses mains, elle savait que Stefan et les autres avaient besoin de sang pour guérir plus vite, mais elle ne pouvait pas donner du sang à tout le monde. Elle voulait se diriger vers la cuisine pour voir s'il y'avait du sang dans le frigo mais elle avait peur que si elle bougeait Carl reviendrait vers elle.

Damon regardait la scène devant lui et vit Carl se tenir la tête entre ses mains et crier de douleur, Damon fit un petit sourire satisfait sachant parfaitement qui était la source de l'agonie de Carl, sa petite sorcière était vivante.

A l'entrée du salon se trouvait Bonnie qui regardait Carl se tordre dans la douleur, elle était concentré à lui faire mal, elle voulait vraiment le tuer pour ce qu'il avait fait à Stefan, Caroline, Nathanaël et Damon, ce qu'il avait fait à Matt et ce qu'il projetait de faire à Elena. Elle sentait la fatigue l'envahir donc elle s'arrêta un instant mais se mit à scander un slogan en latin, le vampire au sol se relevait doucement et releva la tête. La rage pure découlait de ses yeux.

-« Toi, comment as-tu pu t'échapper où est Ryan ? »

Bonnie ne répondait pas, elle continuait à scander des mots en latin, elle avait presque finit le sort, il fallait juste un peu plus de temps. Et justement la personne qui prit la parole lui en donna.

-« Je suis juste ici » répondit le principal concerné de la question de Carl, celui-ci était plus pâle que d'habitude, et le mépris et la rage étaient inscrits partout dans son visage.

Nathanaël, fut choqué de voir son frère à côté de Bonnie, était-il vraiment ici ? Avait-il libéré Bonnie ? N'était-il pas avec Carl ? Allait-il les aider ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Nathanaël, il espérait vraiment que son frère était revenu pour lui, pour eux, et non pas avec Carl. Nathanaël savant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, regardait simplement la scène continuant à espérer.

-« Tu m'as trahit ? Je pensais que tu voulais du pouvoir et être de nouveau à mes côtés ? »

-« Tu rigoles ! Je n'ai rien contre Elena, tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que si je ne venais pas avec toi ainsi que Nathanaël tu nous tuerais car nous t'aurions trahit » s'enquit Ryan, il continua sa phrase car il voyait bien que Bonnie n'avait pas encore finit « Je me dégoute moi même pour ce que j'ai fait, j'aurais dû utiliser ma cervelle et vraiment croire qu'avec l'aide de tout le monde j'aurais pu te battre »

-« Tu n'es qu'un fou, et tu vas me le payer Ryan tout comme ton frère »

Carl se dirigeait vers Ryan mais fut arrêté par quelque chose, un mur invisible, il releva sa tête et regardait la sorcière, elle citait encore quelque chose mais elle s'arrêta et releva la tête. C'est à ce moment précis que Carl tombait par terre et ne pouvait plus se lever ni même tourner la tête ou bouger ses pieds et jambes.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais, sorcière ? »

Bonnie s'avança vers Carl et expliqua le sort qu'elle venait de jeter.

-« C'est simple, j'ai fait en sorte que toute tes énergies quittent ton corps, tu ne peux plus bouger c'est comme si on t'avait mit de la verveine mais en pire, car tu ne retrouveras jamais tes capacités, ce sort est difficile et demande beaucoup de concentration mais quand on veut sauver ceux qu'on aime, rien est impossible »

-«Ryan aide-moi s'il te plaît » implora Carl.

Ryan le regardait prudemment et regardait ensuite Bonnie, son regard retomba sur celui de Carl implorant, c'était la première fois que Ryan le voyait impuissant, cela lui faisait bizarre, mais cette vue lui plaisait bien. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui et toucha ses cheveux.

-« J'aimerais te dire désolé, mais au fond de moi je ne le suis pas » cracha Ryan, le regard de Carl était inestimable, la réalisation des mots de Ryan lui faisait peur de ce qui allait se passer ensuite, il savait qu'il n'avait plus une chance et sa peur s'agrandit quand la main de Ryan descendit vers son cou, il ferma ses yeux attendant sa mort pour la deuxième fois.

Ryan tordit le cou de Carl rapidement, et enfonça un pieu dans son cœur, pour assurer la mort de celui-ci. Il se releva et courut vers son frère. Elena était déjà avec Stefan et Caroline. Bonnie courait vite vers ses ami(e)s, elle se dirigea principalement vers Damon. Elle tapait sa joue pour le réveiller.

-« Hey, Damon, tu m'entends? » Bonnie commençait à paniquer car il ne réagissait pas « Damon, regarde moi, ce n'est pas drôle » Damon ne réagissait toujours pas « Ce n'est pas vrai Damon » Bonnie secouait maintenant Damon par les épaules. Elle ne le disait à personne mais elle était inquiète, extrêmement inquiète. Quelqu'un lui tapa l'épaule et lui donna un sachet de sang, Bonnie le prit des mains d'Elena et commençait à l'ouvrir, elle prit le tuyau et le mit dans la bouche de Damon, mais rien il ne le buvait pas. Elle regarda les autres qui faisaient le même qu'elle c'est-à-dire s'occuper d'un vampire à part Elena qui s'occupait de Stefan et Caroline mais eux étaient conscients et buvaient d'eux même, même Caroline qui semblait même se régaler. Bonnie eut soudain une idée, elle prit Damon et l'allongea complètement sur le sol, elle se concentra sur le sachet de sang qui se mit à flotter, elle prit la tête de Damon et lui ouvrit la bouche avec ses mains, ensuite elle se concentrait de nouveau et fit écouler le liquide rouge dans la bouche de Damon. Au début Damon toussa, mais sa peau redevenait peu à peu comme avant, il ouvrait ses yeux et son regard rencontra celui de sa petite sorcière. Il lui sourit.

Bonnie était soulagé quand les yeux de Damon se sont ouvert, il avait beau être chiant, arrogant et méchant mais il était quand même quelqu'un d'important pour Stefan, Elena et d'une certaine manière Caroline, elle se rendait compte aussi que pour elle aussi il devenait important, son séjour au manoir et leur collaboration forcé lui avait montré l'homme en lui et non pas seulement que le démon. Damon était fière et se vantait d'être un vampire et de ne pas avoir d'humanité en lui, mais il se trompait, il y'a encore de l'humanité en lui et c'est ce que Stefan voyait dans son frère et ce qu'Elena avait comprit depuis le début et le traité comme un ami. Bonnie se rendait compte qu'elle s'était focalisée trop sur sa façade du mauvais garçon, et le vampire en lui mais maintenant elle voyait aussi ce qu'il restait d'humain de Damon. Son cœur se mit à accélérer quand elle pensait de cette manière de Damon, mais il ralentit car le sourire suffisant qu'il affichait en ce moment l'ennuyait déjà.

Tout le monde étaient à peu près sur pied, Nathanaël, Stefan et Caroline se tenaient debout et regardaient Damon à terre tenu par Bonnie. Elena pensait que c'était une vue bizarre, elle allait faire une croix sur le calendrier.

Bonnie détachait ses mains et se sentit mal à l'aise, non seulement pas le regard de tout le monde sur elle, mais aussi le regard de Damon et son sourire.

-« Quoi ? » demanda Bonnie un peu énervé de l'expression de Damon. Celui-ci ce releva et fixai toujours Bonnie avec son sourire.

-« Franchement Bonnie, tu n'étais pas censé me soigner comme ça, si j'en crois les films romantique, tu aurais dû me soigner en prenant dans ta bouche le sang, en t'approchant de mon visage et ensuite toucher mes lèvres avec les tiennes et me donner le sang, c'était pas compliqué, mais non tu fais tout autrement que les autres » boudait Damon.

Elena et Stefan regardaient un peu effrayé Bonnie, ils savaient comment elle réagissait quand Damon était autour et lui faisait ses petites blagues, et ils avaient raison.

-« Tu l'as fait exprès ? » demanda Bonnie retenant les injures qui voulaient sortir de ces lèvres et harcelaient Damon.

Damon ne répondit pas mais lui souria, Bonnie avait sa confirmation, Damon avait fait exprès de ne pas se réveiller. Bonnie n'en pouvait plus et décida de relâcher sa colère sur un Damon rétabli grâce au sang.

-« Tu n'es qu'un …..Qu'un ….. » Bonnie n'arrivait pas à choisir les mots car tant de mots voulaient partir à la fois. Damon continuait avec son sourire et son sourcil c'était levé

-« Un quoi ? Vas-y dit le »

-« Tu n'es qu'un sale gamin, tu es immature, faire peur au gens comme ça, non mais sa va pas ? J'aurais pu croire que t'étais mort de nouveau »

Damon était content de la réaction de Bonnie.

-« Owww c'est mignon Bon-bon tu t'inquiètes pour moi, tu as eu peur. Je savais qu'au fond tu me considérais comme un ami, peut-être même plus, allez avoues-le » taquina Damon.

-« Jamais sale crétin » cracha Bonnie et se retournant vers les autres qui n'avaient rien dit depuis le début de la discussion entre la sorcière et le vampire. Damon se rapprocha et mit un bras autour des épaules de Bonnie et se rapprocha de son visage quand celle-ci avait tourné son visage vers lui avec un air furieux. Damon faisait en sorte que leur nez se touche et lui dit

-« Pourtant mon idée était romantique non ? Je trouvais sa super sexy » Bonnie s'échappa de l'étreinte et la proximité de Damon. Elle allait répliquer mais apparemment les autres en avaient marre d'être oublié.

C'est Nathanaël et Stefan qui regardaient le corps de Carl, Elena était à côté de Stefan. Damon se mit à côté de Stefan aussi et regardait le corps.

Caroline cassa le silence de la pièce se souvenant d'une chose importante.

-« Où est Matt ? »

-« Ryan l'a ramené chez lui, en toute sécurité avant qu'il m'a détaché et m'as emmené ici »

Caroline fit un soupir soulagé, Elena s'approcha de Bonnie et lui fit un gros câlin.

-« Merci Bonnie, merci, je suis contente que tous le monde va bien, tout ça grâce à toi, tu es la meilleur des sorcières, ma meilleure amie, et celle qui nous as sauvé tous »

Stefan s'approcha de Bonnie et la remercia aussi, encore une fois Bonnie avait sauvé tous le monde, il en était reconnaissant, elle méritait largement le nom des Bennett, et il était heureux qu'elle soit ami avec lui.

Bonnie recula de l'étreinte d'Elena et fit un signe de tête vers Stefan.

-« Merci les gars, mais sans Ryan on serait tous mort, c'est lui qui nous a sauvé »

Ryan qui était un peu en retrait depuis le début, était maintenant le centre d'attention de tout le monde. Mais le regard le plus important échangé était le regard entre les Nath et Ryan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour le chapitre 12

Je veux remercier les gens qui me mettent des reviews c'est très important que je sache votre avis et même des petites idées que je pourrai éventuellement reprendre. Je dit un très gran merci à Salomé, Leana, Johanne, Louise, Anaelle, MyHeartPrincesa, Jenny84 et tout les autres. On s'approche de la fin tout doucement et comme la menace est écarté cela veut dire plus de réflexion sur Damon et Bonnie et beaucoup plus d'action entre eux. Les choses s'accélère pour eux, Damon est à peu près conscient qu'il aime Bonnie et celle-ci refoule les signes mais plus pour longtemps.

A bientôt j'espère, laissez des reviews.

Bisous.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde, je tiens à m'excuser je ne pas avoir posté un chapitre plus tôt, mais j'étais tellement occupé par les révisions du Bac que j'ai ounlié de prendre le temps de finir mon chapitre 13 et de le publier pour les personnes qui veulent la suite. Donc maintenant je ne vais plus vous faire attendre et poster mon chapitre. ^^

**Chapitre 13**

**Discalamer :** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas.

Bonne lecture

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nathanaël regardait son frère Ryan dans les yeux et s'approcha de lui, lentement. Dans sa tête tout était mélangé, il ne comprenait plus très bien la situation, d'abord son frère était avec eux en décidant de rechercher Elena, ensuite il essaye d'enlever Elena et de tuer Bonnie et au final il libère Bonnie et l'aide à tuer Carl. Franchement il ne comprenait pas du tout son frère. Personne ne parlait dans la pièce, mais le silence ne dura pas car connaissant l'art de Damon pour tout gâcher et son impatience, celui-ci avait posé la question que tout le monde voulait savoir.

-« Donc, mon petit Ryan, es-tu vraiment avec nous ou dois-je te tuer tout de suite ? »

Bonnie fit un soupir désapprobateur envers Damon, celui-ci répondit avec un petit sourire suffisant et un haussement d'épaule. Ryan ne regardait pas Damon mais son frère. Ryan savait que cette question était importante pour Nath, et pour une fois dans sa vie de mort Ryan allait se montrer vulnérable devant Nathanaël et lui avouer ses raisons.

-« Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer Elena »

Ryan pouvait voir les yeux de son frère être beaucoup lumineux, on pouvait distinguer le soulagement par rapport aux épaules qui ont chuté. Cependant encore une personne vient tout gâcher, en ajoutant d'une voix assez forte :

-« Ah ouais ? Bien je veux juste te faire remarquer que c'était toi qui voulait être plus fort, plus rapide et tout le reste qui va avec. Donc peut-être que ton créateur est venu avec toi et qu'il voulait de ce pouvoir aussi, cependant tu n'aimais pas l'idée de partager avec lui donc tu as libéré Bonnie pour t'aider à le tuer et comme ça après tu kidnappe Elena et tu fais le rituel rien que pour toi » Damon c'était approché tout le long de sa petite déduction vers Ryan qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Nathanaël et Stefan regardaient Ryan avec appréhension, ayant peur que ce que Damon avait dit pourrait être vrai. Bonnie allait parler en faveur de Ryan, trouvant stupide les accusations de Damon mais Ryan lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire non, car après tout c'était à lui de s'expliquer.

-« J'ai toujours eut quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur quand j'étais humain, c'était de pouvoir protéger Nathanaël, depuis qu'il est né il n'entendait rien donc ne parlait pas. Notre père a voulu le tuer mais notre mère l'a arrêté, tous les jours je m'occupais de mon petit frère, il n'entendait pas et ne parlait pas mais moi je m'en foutais car je pouvais en quelque sorte lire dans ses yeux. Je pouvais voir quand quelque chose le rendait triste, quand une chose le rendait heureux, en colère, fatigué, content…. Bref, je me suis promis un jour que j'allais le faire parler et entendre, les années ont passées et j'ai fait une découverte, j'ai appris que les vampires existaient. Au début j'étais effrayé, surtout quand j'ai vu un vampire boire le sang d'un humain alors que je retournais à la maison. Ce vampire c'était Carl, quand il m'as vu, il n'a pas bougé, si j'étais un tant soit peu logique mais jambes m'auraient porté loin de la scène mais non je me suis approché. Je lui ai demandé comment c'était d'être un vampire, et il m'a simplement dit que c'était vivifiant, que le pouvoir d'un vampire était enivrant et donnait une certaine liberté. Bizarrement et heureusement il ne m'a pas tué, il m'a demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas peur de lui, je lui ai répondu que je ne savais pas mais que je voudrai être comme lui. Au début il m'a rit au nez, il m'a demandé si' j'avais de la famille et j'ai répondu oui, je lui ai donc parlé de Nathanaël, de tes problèmes et quand il m'a dit que sa pouvait s'arranger j'étais heureux. Il m'a dit que le pouvoir des vampires serait en Nathanaël mais comme il était sourd, son audition serait limitée à celle d'un humain. Je l'ai supplié de nous transformer, et après une heure de supplication il à accepté, il m'a dit que le jour où il allait nous transformer nous le saurions. Je ne savais pas qu'un mois après il allait bruler la maison. Je ne savais pas que c'était lui au début, mais quand la maison à bruler je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : sortir Nathanaël de là. Une fois dehors, je me suis dirigé avec Nath à la rue où j'avais rencontré Carl, je suis rentré dans une maison, la où la porte était ouverte et Carl était ici. Nous avons discuté et ensuite Nath et moi sommes devenu comme nous sommes aujourd'hui »

Ryan s'était arrêté un instant, tout le monde avait écouté attentivement l'histoire, Bonnie en savait une partie car Nathanaël lui en avait expliqué un bout le soir du bal du lycée, mais c'était le point de vue de Nathanaël, là c'était Ryan qui l'a raconté, il y'avait plus de détails, Bonnie ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion. Tout ce que Ryan avait fait était pour son frère, certes au début Ryan voulait devenir vampire mais sa décision était renforcée quand Carl lui avait dit ce que cela ferait sur Nathanaël

-« C'est tout jolie comme histoire, franchement je suis tout ému, l'amour entre frère et tout, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Ryan » Bien sûr Damon avait dit sa petite phrase avec le sarcasme évident dans sa voix. Un instant Nathanaël le fusilla du regard, mais Damon n'en n'avait rien à faire.

-« Etant un vampire maintenant, ma priorité est resté la même, je dois protéger mon frère, quand Stefan est venu, nous étions content car c'est lui qui nous a enseigné son régime et c'est un bon pote » Ryan s'arrêta et sourit à Stefan qui sourit en échange, Damon lui roula ses yeux en l'air. Ryan reprit la suite de ce qu'il allait dire « Stefan nous a parlé de sa petite amie, on lui a demandé une photo et j'ai été choqué, Elena ressemblait exactement à Katherine, au début je voulais vraiment lui faire mal, mais quand nous sommes venu ici, j'ai vu qu'elle n'était pas Katherine, donc j'ai abandonné l'idée. Cependant Carl est venu me voir, il nous avait retrouvé, et il connaissait Katherine aussi, et à cause de la ressemblance avec Katherine, il voulait Elena pour faire le rituel et être plus fort. Il nous considérait comme ses fils, et quand je lui ai dit non, il m'a menacé de me tuer et de tuer Nathanaël. Moi j'ai eu peur car il était plus vieux que nous donc plus fort. Pour essayer de protéger Nath je l'ai rejoint et est fait ce qu'il ma dit de faire. Maintenant il faut me croire, je n'ai jamais voulu tuer Elena et faire du mal à Bonnie, malgré le fait que je déteste vraiment les sorcières » termina Ryan.

Nathanaël était le premier à se ruer sur son frère et lui faire une accolade. Ryan rendit l'accolade à son frère, heureux qui le croyait.

-« Si tu savais comment j'étais déçu quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais tuer Elena et trahir Stefan, quand tu n'étais pas avec moi dans mon camp, tu es un idiot Ryan. Je me protège tout seul, à l'avenir dit moi tout avant et ne fais pas ton solo »

Ryan fit signe de tête et relâcha son frère, il fit un demi-tour et regardait maintenant Elena et Stefan.

-« Me pardonnerez-vous de vous avoir fait du mal, de t'avoir blessé Elena ? Et à toi Stefan de t'avoir trahi ? »

Elena était la première à parler « Bin sûr, après tout c'est toi qui as libéré Bonnie et Matt, en plus j'aurais fait la même chose si c'est pour protéger quelqu'un que j'aime, je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait » Elena le pensait sincèrement, car pour elle tout le monde avait le droit à une deuxième chance.

Stefan était en train de réfléchir, Ryan commençait à se sentir mal face au silence de Stefan, après tout il avait le droit de le détester, il a failli tuer une personne qui était très cher à ses yeux, mais les paroles suivantes de Stefan fit Ryan devenir soulagé.

-« Pour ma part, je pense que j'aurais fait pareil pour mon frère, même s'il ne le mérite pas, Elena t'as pardonné donc moi je vais te pardonner aussi, mais j'espère à l'avenir que ça ne se reproduise pas, comme l'a dit Nath, viens nous en parler avant, ne fais pas tout, tout seul »

Ryan s'approcha de Stefan et le serra dans ses bras. Il se retourna maintenant vers Caroline qui fut surprise qu'il demandait son pardon.

-« Tout le monde te pardonne, donc moi aussi, le principal c'est que tout le monde va bien, et comme l'a dit Elena tu as libéré Bonnie et mon Matt, donc pas de souci »

-« Merci Caroline et ne t'en fait pas, j'ai effacé les souvenirs de Matt sur cet incident, il va simplement s'en souvenir comme d'un cauchemar »

-« Merci Ryan, cela me permet plus de temps pour lui dire la vérité sur moi et les autres » termina Caroline.

Damon n'attendait pas que Ryan se présente à lui pour demander son pardon, il n'aimait pas trop les scènes comme ceci où tout le monde pardonne et à la fin font une grande accolade. Damon fit donc ce qui faisait le mieux au monde.

-« Ouais, ouais tout le monde te pardonne c'est bien beau, pour ma part je suis juste déçu de ne pas avoir tué ce connard, dooonnnnc un seul mouvement faux Ryan et _badaboum »_

Ryan lui sourit « Je sais Damon que c'est ta façon spécial de me dire que tu me pardonne »

Damon eu un petit grognement mais ne rétorqua pas. Il ne manquait plus qu'une personne et c'était Bonnie.

-« C'est pardonné depuis que tu m'as délivré Ryan » dit doucement Bonnie.

Ryan s'avança vers elle et la regardait dans les yeux « Pourtant c'est à toi que j'ai fait le plus de mal, j'ai failli te tuer la nuit du bal, et ensuite je t'ai fait mal au toilette des femmes »

-« C'est pas grave » sourit Bonnie.

-« En tout cas petite sorcière, tu es extrêmement forte certainement la meilleure que j'ai vue depuis des lustres.

Un grognement se fit de nouveau entendre, Ryan savait parfaitement qui c'était.

-« Oups désolé, j'ai oublié que je n'avais pas le droit de t'appeler 'petite sorcière' »

Bonnie haussa les épaules pendant que Damon fit d'une voix fortement grave « exactement ».

Nathanaël était le premier à parler du corps de Carl, lui et Ryan allaient partir pour l'enterrer. Caroline était partie chez Matt voir si tout était comme Ryan l'avait dit. Il ne restait plus que Les frères Salvatore, Elena et Bonnie.

Stefan s'approcha de nouveau vers Bonnie la remercia une fois de plus.

-« Bonnie je suis conscient de tous ce que tu fait pour nous depuis le début, pour Elena et je tiens franchement à te dire que ta grand-mère aurait été fière de toi, et je pense que tu es une aussi bonne sorcière qu'Emily »

Bonnie le remercia et rougit un peu, quand on parlait de sa grand-mère d'habitude elle était mal à l'aise mais là elle se sentait fière d'elle-même et de ce que Stefan lui avait dit. Elena ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins, et pour lui montrer tout ce qu'elle pensait, elle serra de nouveau sa meilleure amie, qui accepta l'étreinte avec joie. Au bout d'un moment cela énervait quelqu'un.

-« Awww, Stefan dit quelque chose ou elles vont bientôt se monter dessus » dit un Damon apparemment dégoutté de l'étalage d'affection des deux filles. Stefan fit un soupir mais laissa les filles qui rigolaient du commentaire de Damon.

Bonnie se détacha d'Elena et lui sourit. Il était déjà tard et elle devait se dépêcher de préparer ses affaires et prendre la route, pour retourner chez elle. Il était temps qu'ils en avaient fini avec cette histoire, car vivre sous le même toit de deux vampires c'est assez bizarre quand même.

-« Bon ben je vais préparer ma valise le plus vite possible, pour pouvoir repartir chez moi, merci Stefan et…Damon »

-« Quoi tu repars ? » demanda Damon instantanément

-« Ben oui idiot, il n'y'a plus de menace, il n'y'a pas de raison que je reste ici » indiqua Bonnie de manière évidente. Damon était un peu à l'ouest, il n'avait pas pensé à ça, le départ de Bonnie voulait dire tout simplement que leurs querelles de 8h30 du matin, de 12h00, de 13h30, de 16h00, pendant la patrouille à 17h18, de 20h00 et de 22h25 allaient prendre fin. En fin de compte c'était une semaine excellente qui c'était déroulé en compagnie de sa petite sorcière, hormis le détail Ryan et le détail Carl et le détail Kidnapping. Mon Dieu il allait de nouveau s'ennuyer, qu'allait-il faire ? Embêter Stefan cela ne se faisait pas tous le temps, cela ce faisait le matin à 8h30, le midi juste après la sorcière, à 17heure juste avant la patrouille et le soir quand il était dans la chambre à coucher avec Elena.

-« Il est tard Bonnie, je pense que tu devrais rester ici encore cette nuit et tu pourras repartir demain si tu veux » intervient Stefan cassant les pensées de Damon. Elena trouvait l'idée de Stefan bonne, et supplia son amie de rester encore une nuit.

-'Non restes encore ici' c'était ce que pensait Damon, le vampire aux yeux bleus se fit peur tout seul, pourquoi pensait-il à ça ? C'est sa maison ici, pourquoi voudrait-il qu'elle reste ici ? Tout ça pour l'embêter ? Avant s'il voulait avoir une joute verbale avec elle, il allait la trouver au lycée et l'attendait à côté de sa voiture. Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment que cela n'allait plus lui suffire ? Ses pensées sont une fois de plus interrompu par la voix de Bonnie.

-« Non, je dois vraiment retourner chez moi, je suis restée longtemps ici »

-« Stefan et Elena t'ont dit de rester la nuit ici, tu restes la nuit ici, petite sorcière » crache Damon.

Bonnie n'avait pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit à Damon, car un portable sonna. C'était celui d'Elena, elle s'excusa et partit un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Damon continuait à fixer Bonnie et celle-ci fit de même avec Damon. Stefan se mit entre les deux pour essayer de stopper ce qui allait certainement venir si un des deux osait répliquer.

-« Je veux que pour cette dernière nuit, tout le monde soit calme, je ne veux pas une troisième guerre mondiale » Stefan trouvait amusant le fait que Bonnie ne se laissait pas faire par Damon, mais un jour si elle ne faisait pas attention cela pourrait se terminer mal. Damon avait peut-être un peu changé mais il était toujours imprévisible.

Elena revenait vers Stefan, qui se reculait lentement de son frère et de Bonnie. Bonnie ne voulait pas baisser le regard car si elle le faisait, Damon aurait gagné leur petit duel, mais elle fut obligée de le faire car Elena l'avait interpellé.

-« C'est Jérémy, il est à l'hôpital à cause d'un petit accident, Jenna l'a accompagné mais elle à dû repartir car elle devait aller faire un truc je ne sais pas trop quoi mais bref je dois aller voir Jérémy et signer pour qu'il puisse sortir de l'hôpital »

Bonnie fit un signe de tête, Stefan prit le manteau d'Elena et partit avec elle, mais sans ajouter envers Damon un avertissement.

-« Quoi ? Pourquoi c'est moi que tu préviens ? Je ne vais pas la bouffer. Dis-lui à elle de ne pas me faire rôtir »

Avant de refermer la porte Stefan avait répondu à son frère de ne pas faire le bébé, mais deux secondes après Damon fit la moue.

-« Ne fais pas un visage de bébé, ceci ne te vas pas du tout »

-« Hey, petite sorcière, je te ferais remarquer que tout me sied à merveille dans ce monde et tu sais pourquoi ? » Damon s'arrêta un instant mais reprit « parce que tu vois ce visage ? Tu vois ce corps ? C'est la perfection incarné »

-« N'importe quoi, continue à te flatter, à nourrir ton égo, je m'en fiche, moi là je m'en vais »

Bonnie ouvrit la porte mais elle fut refermée vite par Damon.

-« Tu fais quoi ? Laisse-moi partir Damon » cria Bonnie, mais Damon n'en fit rien

-« Reste ici s'il te plaît»

Bonnie resta un moment stoïque, Damon lui demandait de rester ? Dans son ton c'était presque implorant, comme s'il voulait vraiment qu'elle reste et qu'il se souciait, un moment elle se sentait heureuse que Damon lui demandait de rester, mais pourquoi ? Elle avait déjà admis qu'elle ne voyait plus le monstre en Damon, qu'elle voyait encore l'homme à l'intérieur. Cette semaine en patrouille et quand ils faisaient équipe pour délivrer Elena elle sentait qu'il y'avait un changement qui s'était effectué à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle sentait quelque chose et elle ne voulait pas vraiment approfondir ses pensées de peur de trouver quelque chose qui l'effrayerai vraiment. Mais la prochaine phrase de Damon la fit se sentir une fois de plus utilisé.

-« Fais-le pour Elena, elle sera contente de pouvoir rester avec toi » Damon espérait qu'elle allait rester s'il utilisé son argument comme quoi Elena allait être heureuse, mais franchement c'était plus pour lui.

-« Bien sûr Elena hein ? Toujours pour elle, mais là j'en ai ma claque, donc je pars, Elena ne m'en voudra pas, j'ai le droit de vouloir rentrer chez moi » Bonnie avait laissé sa colère échappé, et c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle a laissé tomber quelque chose devant Damon alors qu'il ne devrait pas l'avoir entendu. Au fond d'elle Bonnie savait qu'elle était jalouse d'Elena par rapport à l'attention que Damon lui portait. Mais jamais elle ne l'admettra.

-« Voilà, on y'est de nouveau la jalousie de mademoiselle Bennett par rapport à Elena »

-« La ferme »

-« Je vais finir par croire Bonnie, que tu es amoureuse de moi »

Bonie se mit à rire et cela ennuyait Damon « Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Il n'y'a pas de honte à l'avouer Bonnie, toutes les femmes sont folles de moi, et cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose. »

-« Moi, amoureuse de toi ? C'est ridicule, pas avant un siècle et la bonne chose c'est que dans un siècle je serais morte »

Damon se retirai doucement de la porte et s'avança plus vers Bonnie qui recula d'un pas, quand elle vit qu'il allait continuer elle s'arrêta, voulant le défier de faire un pas de plus, mais Damon ne s'arrêta que lorsque son visage était près de Bonnie, il baissa la tête pour être à sa hauteur et la regardait dans les yeux.

-« Si je te change en vampire, cela pourrait se matérialisé ma petite Bonnie»

-« Jamais » Bonnie se recula de Damon et courait le plus rapidement possible dehors vers sa voiture, quand elle atteignit sa voiture, elle fut soulagé, elle entra à l'intérieur et voulut la démarrer mais cela ne marchait pas, elle sortit de sa voiture et regarda ses pneus. Deux pneus étaient crevés. Elle ne voulait même pas regarder l'intérieur où était le moteur et tout. Elle sursauta un moment quand elle entendit quelqu'un.

-« Bonnie tu vas bien ? »

Bonnie se retourna et vit Nathanaël accompagné de Ryan.

-« Oui Nathanaël sa va, et vous ça a été ?

-« Oui, on l'a brulé au cas où, on ne sait jamais » intervint Ryan

-« Viens on rentre » poursuivi Nathanaël

Bonnie n'avait vraiment pas le choix ses deux pneus étaient mort. Elle suivit de près les deux frères et entra de nouveau au manoir des Salvatore. Elle se dirigea à la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à manger et vit Damon avec un sachet de sang. Il se retourna et souria.

-« Tiens Bonnie déjà de retour, un problème avec la voiture peut-être ? »

Bonnie ne répliqua pas mais fit un cri exaspéré elle partit en vitesse de la cuisine, pendant que Damon était content et fit le sourire le plus suffisant qu'il pouvait. Il suivit doucement Bonnie et la vit grimper les escaliers en courant et entendit claquer la porte. Cela fit son sourire suffisant devenir un sourire content, oui content de soi-même. Nathanaël s'approcha de Damon et lui demanda :

-« Que lui as-tu fait cette fois ? »

Damon ne répondit pas mais souriait c'est seulement une demi-heure plus tard qu'il informa son frère et Elena que Bonnie restait cette nuit.

-« Je suis content Damon que tu a réussi à la convaincre, en plus sans bagarre, je te félicite »

Damon fit un haussement d'épaule « Ouais Stefan, tu vois je ne suis pas toujours un connard »

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour le chapitre 13, vos impression les amis.

Merci pour vos magnifique reviews je vous adore trop.

Bisous


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Disclamer : Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas

Bonne lecture

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était maintenant dans la chambre que Stefan lui avait indiqué, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était ici, une nuit de plus ne la tuerai pas et pour tout dire, elle ne se sentait pas seule, en y repensant bien, elle ne c'était pas senti seule depuis une semaine, vu que Damon faisait en sorte d'être une source d'ennui constante dans sa vie. De plus Elena et Stefan étaient ici, et Stefan était très agréable avec elle, il était serviable et tout. D'un côté retourner chez elle signifiera qu'elle serait seule de nouveau, son père était rarement à la maison, Elena voudra passer du temps en amoureux avec son chéri ainsi que Caroline. Bonnie se releva du lit et s'assit dessus. C'était grâce à Damon que sa solitude était oubliée pendant la semaine, c'était bizarre à dire mais c'était la vérité. Damon oui, ce crétin arrogant, prétentieux, narcissique, mais tellement beau. Quoi ? Que venait-elle de dire ? Damon beau ? Oui c'était vraie mais jamais elle ne lui dira, son ego était déjà immense, pas la peine d'en rajouter. A vrai dire, elle avait examiné le corps de Damon chaque fois qu'il ne regardait pas en sa direction, elle en profitait, et franchement son corps était le plus beau qu'elle avait vu, même le fessier de Stefan qu'elle avait regardé la première fois n'était rien comparé au sien, Sttooopppp, mais que pensait-elle ? Ce genre de réflexion allait la mener dans un sentier dangereux. Bonnie décida donc de descendre manger quelque chose pour se changer les idées, à cette heure ci tout le monde devait être couché.

Une fois dans le salon elle vit de la lumière dans la cuisine, elle s'y dirigea mais tourna vite sa direction pour remonter dans sa chambre car dans la cuisine se trouvait la personne qui l'énervait le plus au monde mais en même temps l'attirait le plus. Quand elle disait l'attirait, elle voulait dire dans le sens ou sa personnalité l'intriguait et qu'elle voulait savoir les autres facettes qu'il cachait, pas dans le sens ou elle avait des sentiments romantique à son égard, ce n'était pas possible. Elle s'arrêta au son de la voix de Damon qui apparemment l'avait entendu.

-« Non Bonnie, tu peux rester ici, ta présence ne me dérange pas » Bizarrement il n'y'avait pas de sarcasme dans sa voix et quand elle se retournait pour voir son visage, le sourire spécial Damon n'était pas présent, il était mort sérieux là. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise face a ce Damon là, elle ne savait pas comment répondre, donc elle fit ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire en présence de Damon.

-« Non c'est plutôt ta présence qui va me déranger »

Damon ne répondit pas mais fit un petit sourire, mais ce sourire disparut aussitôt qu'il était apparu, Bonnie soupçonnais quelque chose, mais ne dit rien, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, ce gars devant elle n'était Damon. Elle se rapprocha de la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo, elle prit la pomme et croqua dedans et referma le frigo. Elle allait remonter dans sa chambre, mais la voix de Damon l'arrêta encore une fois.

-« Bonnie tu me déteste vraiment ? » sa voix était comme d'habitude mais son regard fuyait le sien, Bonnie ne savait pas trop comment répondre, elle s'était posé cette question depuis le début de la semaine mais elle savait parfaitement que non, elle ne le détestait pas, et plus elle pensait à lui plus elle sentait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas ressentir à son égard, elle se rendait compte d'une chose qui lui faisait peur.

-« Oui je te déteste » mentit-elle

Damon regardait maintenant le visage de sa petite sorcière, au début c'était lui qui fuyait son regard, car il ne voulait pas poser la question qui le hantait depuis un certain temps, mais elle était partit vite de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne put la retenir. Mais maintenant c'était elle qui fuyait son regard, et un sourire apparut à ses lèvres.

-« Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir »

Bonnie se résigna et décida de lui dire la vérité « C'est vrai je suis en train de mentir, mais il y'a un mois je te détestais vraiment, mais après qu'on a dû faire équipe pour sauver Elena, je me suis aperçue que tu pouvais être une bonne personne quand tu voulais et malgré tes efforts pour me faire enrager, j'ai vu que tu avais encore une part de ton humanité en toi. Disons juste que maintenant je te vois comme un … »

-« Ami ? » demanda Damon presque avec un petit espoir dans sa voix

-« Je dirai un allié, pour qu'on soit ami il faudrait que tu sois moins un crétin qui utilise les gens pour ses propres but, par exemple Elena. Et il faudrait que tu arrêtes de me faire tes petites blagues et tes farces pourri pour m'empoisonner la vie, et il faudrait que tu arrêtes d'embêter ton frère pour conquérir Elena, et aussi… » Bonnie n'avait pas eu le temps de finir car Damon la coupa.

-« Hey, deux petites minutes Bon-bon, tu énumères trop de choses là. Premièrement, je ne suis pas un crétin, deuxièmement, je fais enrager Stefan car il le mérite et j'aime bien voir sa veine sans son front quand il n'est pas content, troisièmement Elena est importante pour moi mais il n'y'a pas qu'elle, d'autres personnes compte beaucoup pour moi et pour finir tu adores quand nous avons nos joutes verbales » termina Damon avec un petit clin d'œil et son sourire.

-« Si tu es content et que tu me laisses tranquille, dans l'avenir nous pourrions devenir des amis Damon »

-« Mais Bonnie, si je ne t'embête pas ou que je ne fais pas ma pratique quotidienne pour emmerder les gens je ne serais plus vraiment Damon Salvatore »

Bonnie rigola malgré elle, Damon la rejoignit deux seconde plus tard. Bonnie arrêta de rire après une minute et Damon se calmait aussi. Il y'eut un grand silence mais les deux se regardaient encore. Bonnie pensa une fois de plus à comment Damon était beau quand il souriait pour de vrai, elle se sentait hypnotisé par les yeux de Damon et s'avança malgré elle. Damon, lui, regardait sa petite sorcière, ses yeux verts étaient magnifiques, Damon savait au plus profond de lui qu'il tombait amoureux de sa petite sorcière, tout était évident, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte du manoir, quand elle était en danger, il était vraiment inquiété, il aimait la voir répondre avec tout ce qu'elle avait quand il l'a taquiné, il aimait bien son sourire, il aimait bien le feu qu'elle dégageait sauf quand elle lui mettait le feu à son pantalon, quand Nathanaël et elle ont dansé au bal du lycée il était carrément jaloux, surtout quand elle avait choisit Nath pour aller avec elle, il était clairement vexé, depuis tout à l'heure il réfléchissait à sa relation avec Bonnie et il était venu à la conclusion qu'il était tombé amoureux. Au début il en fut choqué, son grand amour avait toujours été Katherine, ensuite il s'était focalisé sur Elena car elle ressemblait à Katherine, mais là c'était Bonnie, au début elle l'énervait vraiment, mais maintenant il savait. C'est pour cela que tout à l'heure il lui a demandé si elle le détestait, bien sûr il n'avait pas voulu lui poser la question mais c'était sorti.

Damon c'était rapproché de Bonnie, et ils étaient à quelques centimètres, Damon ne pouvait pas se retenir, il était conscient que ce n'était pas ce que Bonnie voulait mais lui en avait envie et sans se mentir à lui-même il en avait envie depuis longtemps. Il prit le visage de Bonnie entre ses mains, celle-ci n'avait pas bougé, elle le regardait toujours dans les yeux, Damon baissa son visage et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bonnie. Bonnie ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle laissait Damon lui prendre son visage et l'embrasser, Damon Salvatore l'embrassait. Elle ne fit rien pour se dégager du baiser car elle n'en avait tout simplement pas envie. Damon était surpris qu'elle ne se détacha pas, alors il continua profitant de l'occasion et avant que Bonnie retrouve ses esprits. Le baiser était tendre et doux, Bonnie entrouvrit les lèvres laissant ainsi Damon approfondir le baiser, qui devenait beaucoup plus passionné et urgent. Bonnie savait que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas en accord avec son cerveau mais autre chose lui disait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire et que c'était juste. Mais la raison reprit bientôt le dessus et Bonnie se détacha rapidement. Elle se retourna vite fait et regardait la pomme qu'elle avait laissé tomber quand Damon l'avait embrassé. Damon était déçu qu'elle avait mit fin au baiser aussi brusquement, maintenant il regardait le dos de Bonnie qui ne bougeait pas. Il s'avança vers elle mais elle se retourna vers lui et recula d'un pas.

-« Je vais être gentille et je ne vais pas en tenir rigueur, je vais faire comme si de rien était » Bonnie ne pensait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle voulait prendre Damon par le col et recommencer à l'embrasser. Damon ne voulait pas faire comme si rien ne c'était passé.

-« Non, cela c'est passé Bonnie, je ne veux pas oublier »

-« Ah ouais, monsieur couche presque tout les soirs avec des filles et il oubli mais là il embrasse une fille et ne veux pas l'oublier » s'indigna Bonnie.

Damon savait que Bonnie voulait lui faire un peu mal avec ses paroles et que c'était la vérité mais il avait le droit de ne pas vouloir oublier. Avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose Bonnie continua à parler.

-« Et je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas un jouet, je ne suis pas ici et ne dois pas te servir comme un jouet pour rendre jalouse Elena, arrête de m'utiliser » cria Bonnie

Damon ne comprenait pas très bien ce que disait Bonnie, il ne l'utilisait pas, il l'aimait, elle n'avait toujours pas compris ? Pourtant c'est une mademoiselle je sais tout, une qui juge toujours les gens et une personne qui sait lire sur le visage des gens. A ce point Damon criait lui aussi

-« Arrête de dire des conneries Bonnie, je ne t'utilise pas, je ne ressens plus rien pour Elena »

-« Menteur »

-« Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai très bien compris qu'Elena et mon frère sont fait pour être ensemble. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'ai jamais aimé Elena, je la considère comme mon amie, j'ai cru que je l'aimais car elle a été la seule à me comprendre et à voir ce que les autres n'ont pas vu comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure »

Bonnie ne parlait plus, elle écoutait attentivement ce que Damon disait, quand il avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais aimé Elena comme ça, elle sentit comme un poids en moins sur ses épaules, elle se sentit soulagé. Elle souffla doucement et partit retourner dans sa chambre. Damon la retint par le bras.

-« Maintenant que tu m'as dit ce que tu voulais dire, tu peux me lâcher Damon, je voudrais aller me coucher, je suis fatiguée. Si tu n'as pas envie d'oublier ce qui c'est passé-je m'en fiche mais moi j'oublierai »

Damon fit retourner Bonnie vers lui, la première chose qu'elle pouvait voir était le sourire satisfait de Damon.

-« Je dirais à tout le monde de notre baiser, tout le monde va être choqué que la petite Bonnie et le grand vilain et méchant Damon ont partagé un tout petit moment comme celui-ci »

Bonnie retira son bras violemment de la prise de Damon et le regarda dans les yeux.

-« Je nierai les faits, car tu cois vraiment qu'ils vont te croire, je pense que si je nie tout ils me croiront tous »

Avec cette dernière parole, elle remonta les escaliers et partit enfin se coucher. Damon était dans la cuisine, toujours au même endroit. Il sourit à lui, il avait réussi à embrasser Bonnie Bennett pour la première fois et ce n'était pas la dernière fois. Oh non ! Il y'en aura des milliers d'autres. Il allait faire tomber Bonnie amoureuse de lui. Ce coup-ci il ne laissera rien passer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dans sa chambre Bonnie repensait au baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec Nathanaël et celui avec Damon. Il n'y'avait pas photo, le meilleure baiser qu'elle avait partagé était avec Damon, elle avait ressenti tout ce qu'une femme amoureuse ressentait quand elle embrassait l'homme de sa vie. Cette révélation fit Bonnie sursauté dans le lit, tout ce qu'elle avait essayé de mettre de côté par rapport à Damon remontait à la surface, l'étincelle qu'elle avait ressentie quand ils s'embrassaient avait été présente. Ce qu'elle essayer de refouler au plus profond d'elle éclatait la faisant comprendre qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de Damon Salvatore et ce depuis longtemps, avant même d'avoir commencé les patrouilles, peut-être même depuis un mois maintenant alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle le détestait. Ce qui lui faisait peur était le fait que Damon était Damon c'est-à-dire que jamais il ne s'intéresserait à elle, jamais il n'aurait des sentiments pour elle. Pour lui tout n'était qu'un jeu, tout était physique, ces pensées lui faisaient mal et ce baiser aussi car elle savait au fond que si elle embrassait un autre homme jamais elle ne ressentirait la passion et l'étincelle qu'elle avait ressenti avec Damon. C'est sur cette pensée triste et cette découverte que Bonnie s'endormit.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était réveillé depuis maintenant une demi-heure, elle avait un mal de chien à se lever du lit pour aller faire sa toilette, mais elle réussit une heure plus tard. Quand elle descendit pour aller rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine, elle eut peur de voir Damon et voir un sourire satisfait et de voir les autres la regardait et lui demander si c'était vrai ce que Damon leur avait dit. Elle prit une grande respiration et allait donc vers la cuisine. Elle vit Ryan assis à côté de Nathanaël qui était assis à côté d'Elena aussi, Stefan était en face d'Elena et ensuite il n'y'avait plus personne, aucun Damon. Bonnie se sentit soulagé et se dirigea un grand sourire aux lèvres à la cuisine.

-« Bonjour tout le monde » accueilli celle-ci

Un chœur de bonjour s'en suivit, Bonnie s'installa à côté de Stefan, tout le monde reprenait sa conversation. Stefan demanda même à Bonnie si elle allait bien et celle-ci répondit que oui.

-« Ah oui Bonnie, je suis allé chasser ce matin et j'ai remarqué que les deux pneus de ta voiture étaient crevés, je me suis permis de les changer pour toi comme ça tu ne seras pas obliger de le faire toi-même » avait dit Stefan

-« Merci Stefan tu es vraiment super sympa, hier j'ai voulu repartir mais quand j'ai vu l'état de mes pneus je n'avais pas envie de les changer. »

Stefan fit un signe de tête avant de reprendre « Je croyais que c'était Damon qui t'avait convaincu de rester, il m'a dit ça hier soir »

Au nom de Damon, Bonnie se crispa, 'oui c'est Damon qui a crevé mes pneus pour que je reste cette nuit, il m'a vraiment convaincu de rester à sa manière' pensa Bonnie.

-« Ouais il était aussi pour quelque chose un petit peu »

Stefan souria mais s'arrêta de discuter car Nathanaël voulait apparemment dire quelque chose. Bonnie se retourna et regardait les deux autres frères.

-« Oui, je disais donc à Elena que Ryan et moi allons partir demain, on ne veut pas vous déranger plus longtemps »

-« Déjà, mais on vient juste de retrouver une ambiance plus détendue, sans menace » répliqua Stefan un peu triste.

-« Désolé Stefan, ce séjour aurait été mieux si je n'avais pas tout gâché, mais on doit vraiment partir, ce n'est pas comme si on ne se verra pas, la prochaine fois qu'on vient on passera plus de temps je promets et il n'y'aura pas de menace. »

Stefan sourit et fit un signe de tête « Par contre je suis désolé pour Damon, il est partit à la chasse ce matin et il doit vraiment faire un carnage car il ne revient pas mais vous le verrez peut-être ce soir, avant que vous partez »

-« Moi je m'en fous de ne pas lui dit au revoir » dit Nathanaël, il reçut une tape de son frère Ryan

-« Moi non, je veux vraiment lui dire »

-« En tout cas vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » demanda Elena

-« On allait faire un tour ensemble au grill avec vous les gars si vous voulez ? » demanda Nathanaël, il avait un sourire avant d'ajouter «tous ensemble, sans menace, sans vérifier ou surveiller »

-« Moi je suis ok » Elena tourna la tête vers Stefan pour savoir quelle était sa réponse.

-« Moi aussi » dit celui-ci souriant. Elena et les autres regardaient Bonnie. Elle souria et fit un signe de tête.

-« D'accord, on se rejoint à 12 heures au grill, Ryan et moi allons faire un tour de la ville, à tout à l'heure » Ryan et son frère se levèrent de leur chaise et partirent de la pension. Bonnie se leva et partit dans sa chambre après avoir dit à Elena et Stefan qu'elle faisait sa valise et qu'ensuite retournerai chez elle. Elena dit à Bonnie qu'elle devait partir avec Stefan faire des courses pour remplir de nouveau le frigo.

Bonnie était toute seule dans sa chambre et fit à contre cœur sa valise, elle était maintenant à côté de sa voiture et ouvrit le coffre pour mettre son sac dedans, elle le referma. Elle vit à côté d'elle la voiture de Damon, il avait dû partir sans elle, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'une voiture pour aller se nourrir. Mais Damon était attaché à sa voiture, c'était comme elle avait entendu dire son petit bébé. Elle eut soudain une idée, qui n'allait certainement pas plaire à Damon. Elle leva sa main gauche et la balança en l'air, ce qui eut pour effet de casser le rétroviseur gauche de le voiture de Damon, elle leva son autre main et en fit de même, ce coup ci ce fut le rétroviseur droit de la voiture qui se cassa. Elle se concentra sur les carreaux de la voiture et cinq secondes plus tard toutes les vitres étaient cassées. Bonnie était contente avec son travail, Damon serait pire que furieux, il allait la tuer mais tout ça il le méritait. Elle prit un papier et un stylo et lui laissa un petit message. Elle voulait le mettre sur le pare-brise mais se souvint qu'elle l'avait pété. Elle le mit donc sur le siège conducteur de la voiture. Elle partit ensuite s'asseoir dans sa propre voiture et démarra un sourie suffisant sur son visage.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon avait enfin finit de se rassasier, il se dirigea donc vers le manoir pour aller voir si sa petite sorcière était toujours là, une fois arrivé devant chez lui il fut déçu de voir que la voiture de Bonnie n'était plus là. Mais sa déception partit à la vitesse d'un lapin quand il découvrit sa voiture.

Il accéléra vers elle et s'arrêta à côté.

-« Ma voiture » cria Damon en colère, il inspecta tout le tour et découvrit l'étendu des dégâts, ses rétroviseurs étaient cassés, et ses vitres pétées. Il toucha la carrosserie

-« Mon petit bébé, celui qui t'as fait ça va me le payer très chère, très très chère »

Du coin de son œil il vit un papier blanc sur son siège, il le prit dans ses mains et lu la note.

« Je t'avais dit que tu me le paierais de m'avoir laissé seule

Dans la forêt et d'avoir crevé mes pneus, donc j'ai fait comme

toi et j'ai fait la gamine, je comprends pourquoi tu le fais c'est

tellement marrant, j'ai hâte que tu vois ceci.

Avec toute mon amitié

Bonnie Bennett »

Damon relu la note une seconde fois avant de la déchirer, il était vraiment en colère, il n'y'avait que lui qui avait le droit de faire des choses comme ça. Bonnie voulait jouer avec lui et bien elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir, personne ne peut le surpasser dans ce domaine. Amoureux d'elle ou pas il fallait qu'elle paye pour ce qu'elle à fait. Bien sûr la punition allait être adaptée par rapport à ses sentiments envers la jeune sorcière. Damon se mit à sourire comme le chat dans Alice aux pays des merveilles, Oh oui elle allait payer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour le chapitre 14, laissez vos impressions. Encore merci pour vos commentaire. Le Bac c'est assez bien passé reste plus qu'a attendre les résultats :-)

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à bientôt

Bisous


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

**Coucou, me voici avec mon chapitre 15, maintenant que les exams sont terminés les mise à jours seront beaucoup plus rapide, mais j'espère quand même avoir des commentaires pour avoir votre avis. En plus cette histoire aura 20 chapitres, je le sais car il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre à écrire, je n'avais pas prévu autant mais vous savez Bonnie est une vrai tête de mule et elle en fait baver à Damon et celui-ci aussi en fait baver à notre sorciè attendez vous à deux chapitres par semaine voir trois, cela dépends si j'ai des commentaires lol. Bon je ne vous fait plus attendre et je vous laisse lire tranquille.**

**Disclamer :** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiens pas

**Bonne lecture**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie était maintenant chez elle, cela faisait quand même du bien de retrouver ses repères, son intérieur à elle, oui elle considérait que c'était à elle vu que son père n'était que rarement ici. Elle prit sa valise et partit dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit son placard et rangea ses affaires. Au bout de dix minutes tout était rangé correctement. Elle se laissa tomber dans son lit et ce remit à penser. Et chaque fois qu'elle pensait, une personne revenait la hanter, et ça depuis un certain moment. Elle prit son oreiller et le serra fort contre sa poitrine. Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de Damon Salvatore ? Elle savait qu'il jouait avec elle, quand il flirtait aussi, mais non, malgré la promesse de ne pas succomber aux charmes de ce vampire psychopathe, elle avait succombé.

Elle se sentit soudain en colère, son oreiller était maintenant balancé à travers sa chambre et le deuxième suivit bientôt le premier. Elle se releva et partit dans sa salle de bain, elle se regarda dans le miroir et fut prise d'une crise de rire.

-« Ma pauvre Bonnie, regarde toi, celle qui proclamait haut et fort détester les vampires, surtout ce connard de Salvatore. Maintenant tu fais équipe avec eux et tu es tombée amoureuse de celui qui a tué ta grand-mère »

Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de retenir la larme qui coulait au coin de son œil, non seulement elle devenait folle et se parlait toute seule, mais elle avait l'impression de trahir sa grand-mère.

-« Je suis désolée grand-mère, je devrais ressentir que de la haine envers lui mais mon cœur ressent le contraire, jamais je ne serais avec lui, j'essaierai de trouver un autre homme, jamais il ne saura, ce serait trop la honte s'il me rejetait et il pourrait se vanter »

Bonnie savait qu'elle aurait du mal à trouver quelqu'un d'autre et ressentir la même intensité quand elle embrassera un garçon mais elle allait essayer. Tout ça était la faute de Damon, s'il ne l'aurait pas embrassé elle n'aurait jamais pu gouter le gout de ses lèvres et faire ressortir tout ce qu'elle essayait d'enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même.

Soudain Bonnie sursauta quand elle entendit quelque chose sonner, elle repartit de la salle de bain et pouvait reconnaître sa sonnerie de téléphone, elle l'attrapa et décrocha.

-« Allo Bonnie, c'est Elena »

-« Oui, ça va ? » Bonnie était déjà sur ses gardes, à l'autre bout du fil Elena se mit à rire.

-« Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste pour signaler un changement de programme, il faut qu'à midi tu sois au grill, car cet après-midi les garçons veulent aller au cinéma et juste après faire un bowling, et le plus géniale dans cette histoire tu sais ce que c'est ? »

-« Non, vas-y dit » s'impatienta Bonnie

-« C'est Nathanaël et Ryan qui paient tout »

-« Tant mieux car mon père ne m'a pas laissé assez d'argent de poche, il a été plus radin on dirait » Elena se mit à rire et Bonnie suivit.

-« Bon, je vais te laisser te préparer, il te reste 1h30, à tout à l'heure Bon »

-« Okay, à plus Elena »

Bonnie raccrocha et allait donc se préparer et oublier de ce Damon.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elena venait juste de raccrocher et fit un signe de tête pour dire à Stefan que Bonnie était d'accord, Elena savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire car Stefan écoutait discrètement la conversation, mais elle faisait comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Stefan qui mit son bras autour des épaules de sa bien-aimée. Le moment entre les deux finit bientôt par l'arrivé de Damon, tout souriant.

-« Ben alors Elena tu ne te prépares pas pour notre super programme de la journée avec le reste de la bande ? »

Elena fronçait les sourcils avant de dire « Pourquoi tu viens ? » Damon fit un grand sourire et cligna de l'œil

-« Bien sûr, Ryan m'a invité »

-« Stefan, il va tout gâcher » bouda Elena, Stefan fit un sourire d'excuse mais ne dit rien. Damon fit mine de bouder lui aussi pour montrer que la réplique d'Elena n'était pas très gentille, mais celle-ci n'en fit rien.

-« Je te préviens Damon, pas de problème » indiqua Elena.

Damon mit sa main sur le cœur et regardait en l'air « Je jure devant Dieu que je ne ferais pas de problème »

Elena le regardait, n'ayant pas l'air de le croire, elle se retourna vers Stefan et embrassa sa joue avant de se lever du canapé et d'aller se préparer pour leur sortie.

Stefan se leva aussi du canapé et regardait fixement son frère.

-« Quoi ? Je jure que ce n'est pas moi qui aie contraint le jardiner à faire notre jardin gratuitement…. Quoique si c'est moi » Damon fit un sourire innocent à son frère.

-« Pourquoi tu veux venir à une petite après-midi voir un film et faire un bowling ? » questionna Stefan ne prêtant pas attention à la déclaration précédente de son frère.

-« J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser non ? Et ce sera comme le bon vieux temps ou ont faisait des activités en commun » termina Damon mettant de la nostalgie dans sa voix.

Cependant Stefan n'était pas dupe, il ne disait rien et gardait ses pensées pour lui mais il n'était pas aveugle, il voyait bien ce qu'il se passait entre Bonnie et son frère. Il avait vu la jalousie de son frère envers Nathanaël, l'inquiétude dans ses yeux et sa voix quand Bonnie a été kidnappé, la manière dont il flirtait avec elle qui était différente par rapport aux autres ou même Elena, il avait vu aussi du côté de Bonnie son inquiétude quand Damon faisait le pitre le jour où il a prit un pieu et qu'il faisait semblant d'être inconscient, il avait vu la tension sexuelle entre les deux pendant leur lutte. Cela se sentait dans l'air aussi, et si on demandait l'avis de Stefan, son frère ne tiendrait pas longtemps et irait chercher ce qu'il voulait au plus vite et à sa manière, et c'est cela qui inquiétait Stefan. Il avait peur que Damon fasse du mal à Bonnie au niveau des émotions. Bonnie pour lui était importante car elle était son amie et l'amitié de Bonnie avait été difficile à récupérer depuis la mort de sa grand-mère. Il interrompit ses pensées pour avertir Damon.

-« Je pense que la raison de ta venue est une certaine fille de couleur caramel avec de jolie yeux verts et un répondant du tonnerre »

Damon fut choqué que son petit frérot avait trouvé la cause de sa venu mais cela n'était pas important, aujourd'hui son plan se mettrait en action, et sa petite sorcière n'allait rien voir venir ou si mais à la fin le résultat en vaudra la peine car Bonnie sera à lui, il avait laissé s'échapper Katherine, il avait laissé Elena à Stefan mais Bonnie ne s'enfuira pas de lui, si jamais elle essayait il allait la rattacher à lui avec des menottes ou une corde. Il fit un sourire satisfait à Stefan avant de répondre.

-« Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non »

-« Arrête un peu, je sais très bien qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Bonnie et toi, je sens la tension sexuelle à chaque fois que vous êtes dans la même pièce, je sais aussi que tu ressens quelque chose pour elle et que ce n'est pas bon »

Damon se mit en colère en entendant la dernière partie de la phrase de Stefan, il accéléra et prit Stefan par la gorge et le claqua au mur.

-« Ma relation avec Bonnie ne te regarde pas, tu n'as pas le droit de juger ce qui est bon ou pas » siffla Damon dans le visage de Stefan.

-« Ce n'est pas bon dans le sens qu'à la fin tu te seras servit d'elle comme d'un jouet, je ne veux pas que Bonnie soit blessée émotionnellement par quelqu'un qui ne pense qu'à Katherine ou à flirter avec la petite-amie de son petit frère »

Damon serra la gorge de Stefan un peu plus mais pas assez pour le tuer car ce n'était pas son intention, il voulait seulement lui faire comprendre de se mêler de ses affaires.

-« Je ne veux pas jouer avec elle car comme tu l'as dit je ressens quelque chose, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal » Avec sa déclaration Damon relâcha Stefan et détourna le dos. Stefan avait entendu ce qu'il voulait.

-« Tu l'aimes ? »

Damon ne répondit pas, tout cela lui faisait bizarre d'avoir cette conversation avec son frère, et avouer aimer la petite sorcière à haute voix a quelqu'un le rendait nerveux, lui Damon Salvatore nerveux !

-« Tu sais je suis content que tu es amoureux de Bonnie, cela prouve que tu as passé le cap 'Katherine' et le cap 'Je veux la petite-amie de mon frère' ce que je voulais vraiment c'était que tu me dises que tu ne lui feras pas de mal et que c'était sérieux »

Stefan avait finit ce qu'il voulait dire, il partait maintenant dans sa pièce mais s'arrêta quand Damon lui avoua :

-« Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, même pour Katherine, mais d'un côté je me dois de remercier la chienne de nous avoir transformé en vampire, sinon je n'aurais jamais connu le petit juge et son sale caractère, dire que je voulais la tuer au début »

Stefan fit un signe de tête content pour son frère et son nouvel amour trouvé, Stefan posa la question mais la regretta aussitôt.

-« Tu vas lui dire comment ? »

Damon avait eut un sourire prédateur qui fit Stefan frissonner.

-« Ma méthode Stefan, ma méthode, à la fin elle ne voudra pu me lâcher ou dans la pire des situations elle voudra me brûler » fit Damon en grimaçant « mais sinon tu es si rapide pour trouver mes émotions maintenant tu as été presque plus vite que moi à découvrir je j'aime Bonnie »

Damon sourit de toutes ses dents et laissa Stefan monter dans sa chambre. Il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant de revoir sa petite commandante.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie poussait maintenant les portes du Grill, elle était un peu en retard mais Elena avait dit que ce n'était pas grave qu'ils l'attendraient, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler et tourna sa tête. C'était Elena, Bonnie fit un sourire et dirigea vers ses ami(e)s. Son sourire tomba quand elle croisa les yeux de Damon Salvatore et bien entendu vous l'aurait deviné son sourire suffisant et la malice dans ses yeux. Son cœur s'accéléra mais elle essayait de le faire ralentir car si jamais il l'entendait il pourrait croire qu'elle avait peur de lui ou pire que c'était le battement d'un cœur amoureux. Bonnie reprit contenance et regardait Elena qui venait de lui dire quelque chose.

-« Tu peux répéter Elena »

-« Je disais que Caroline ne viendra pas car elle reste en tête à tête avec Matt, elle l'a invité à un parc d'attraction pour deux jours et Matt va l'emmener le jour suivant voir le concert de sa chanteuse préféré Béyonce, ils sont trop mignon ces ceux-là »

-« Ah d'accord, c'est dommage c'est toujours les meilleurs qui sont absents, mais elle a trop de chance» dit Bonnie en regardant de nouveau Damon. Damon avait prit l'allusion de Bonnie mais ne laissa rien montrer. Bonnie regardait pour avoir un siège mais le seul de libre était à son plus grand désespoir à côté de Damon.

-« Bonnie j'ai commandé pour toi ce que tu m'avais dit, notre commande va arriver dans 10 minutes à peu près » avait parlé Elena qui s'empressa de rajouter « Assis toi tu me donne le vertige »

Bonnie fit un signe de tête et se dirigea au siège libre à côté de Damon, celui-ci fit un clin d'œil à Bonnie qui répondit avec un regard furieux mortel. Tout le monde regardait Damon et Bonnie avant que Stefan lance un sujet de conversation que Bonnie s'efforça à écouter au lieu de vouloir taper Damon.

-« Alors vous allez revenir nous voir quand ? »

-« Nous projetons de retourner voir des connaissances, et d'aller visiter nos parents au cimetière, après on ne sait pas trop. » répondit Nathanaël, Ryan lui se contenta de faire un signe de tête pour confirmer les dires de son frère.

-« En tout cas vous pouvez revenir ici quand vous voulez »

-« Merci Elena, je t'en suis reconnaissant de m'avoir pardonné ainsi qu'à vous les gars »

-« Ce n'est pas grave, c'est du passé maintenant, et si on changé de conversation pour bien marquer la fin de cette histoire » proposa Bonnie

-« Je suis d'accord avec toi Bonnie » souria Nathanaël, Bonnie lui souria en échange. Damon n'aimait vraiment pas la petite marque de complicité échangé entre ces deux là, il devait y mettre fin au plus vite, il fit mine de prendre son verre d'eau mais fit dans un mouvement d'extrême maladresse tomber le verre de jus d'orange de Bonnie sur elle. Celle-ci se leva rapidement et fusilla Damon du regard.

-« Oups je suis navré, je l'ai pas fait exprès » dit un Damon faussement innocent, Bonnie se rassit à côté et se calma un petit peu ne voulant pas faire une scène devant tout le monde. Elle prit une serviette et voulait s'essuyer avec mais Damon la prit de sa main.

-« Laisse moi faire je dois essayer de _réparer les dégâts » _Bonnie allait protester mais Damon essuya la tâche de jus d'orange avec un peu d'eau, la main de Damon faisait trop de pression pour Bonnie quand il essuya la tâche au niveau de sa poitrine, elle reprit la serviette de Damon des mains et lui fit un petit sourire forcé.

-« Tu es bien gentil Damon mais je suis assez grande pour le faire toute seule »

Damon mit ses mains en l'air pour dire qu'il la laissait faire. Leur repas fur servit deux minutes plus tard. Pour Bonnie c'était étrange de voir qu'elle mangeait des frites et un steak haché avec des vampires qui mangeaient la même chose qu'elle. Le reste du repas fut amusant, ils avaient dérivés sur l'enfance de Nathanaël et Ryan, les moments joyeux qu'ils avaient partagés mais aussi les bêtises de Ryan mais aussi de Nathanaël. Bonnie avait senti tout le long de leur repas le regard de Damon, elle n'aimait pas quand quelqu'un la regardait manger mais quand c'était Damon Salvatore c'était pire, elle lui faisait comprendre à chaque fois d'arrêter de la dévisager, en lui donnant des coups de pieds sur son tibia mais chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait comprendre il souriait de plus en plus. Leur petit manège n'était pas invisible à un certain quelqu'un qui regardait comment les choses se déroulaient.

En effet Stefan regardait comment les choses se déroulaient et si Damon allait trop loin il interviendrait. Mais pour l'instant il n'avait rien de bien méchant.

Leur repas était maintenant finit, Nathanaël était partit maintenant payer pendant que les autres attendaient dehors. Bonnie parlait avec Elena et Stefan pendant que Damon discutait avec Ryan. L'intérêt de Bonie fut vers la discussion des deux vampires quand elle entendit Ryan dire :

-« Wow Damon elle est super ta caisse, elle est trop belle »

-« Ouais merci, mais attention ne met pas tes doigts dessus, sinon je te tuerai vraiment » termina Damon. Bonnie rongée par la curiosité se retourna et vit la voiture dont parlait Ryan, un seul mot pouvait la décrire 'magnifique' c'était une coupé sport dernier modèle avec toute les fonctionnalités récente qu'ils pouvaient y'avoir. La voiture luisait carrément et le noir était magnifique. Bonnie fit un petit soupir de merveille et de déception. Il n'était censé acheter une nouvelle voiture, il était censé être en colère pour ce qu'elle avait fait à son ancien 'petit bébé'. Damon fit un sourire quand il entendit le soupir de Bonnie et l'incompréhension dans ses yeux, il ne put savourer longtemps ce moment car Ryan lui adressa de nouveau la parole.

-« Mais ton ancienne voiture, celle que tu aimais comme un bébé, tu en as fait quoi ? »

L'expression du visage de Damon se fit sombre pendant une dizaine de seconde, et Bonnie savait qu'elle avait réussi son petit coup. Elle sortit un petit rire, Damon tourna sa tête au son de son rire vers elle et c'était à son tour de la fusiller du regard. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et leva son sourcil. Damon se mit à répondre à Ryan.

-« Il se trouve qu'un petit plaisantin c'est amusé à me casser les vitres et les rétroviseurs, mais celui-ci ne paie rien pour attendre, dès que je suis seul et qu'il ait face à moi, je vais me faire un malin plaisir à lui faire savoir qui à le droit de faire ça et qui n'a pas le droit de le faire, je vais m'assurer de lui pourrir la vie un certain temps et ça peut être long »

Bonnie frissonna à la menace de Damon et se détourna de lui pour à nouveau se mêler à la conversation d'Elena et de Stefan. Damon était satisfait avec lui-même, il avait bien fait comprendre à sa future petite-amie qu'elle allait en baver mais pas trop il allait être pour cette journée une épine à son pied.

-« C'est bon les gars j'ai payé, on peut aller au cinéma maintenant » Avait dit Nathanaël, rejoignant son frère.

Stefan et Elena se dirigèrent dans la voiture de Stefan, Ryan dans sa voiture avec Nath, Bonnie se dirigeait vers la sienne mais la voix de Damon l'arrêta.

-« Hey Bon-Bon, tu veux venir monter dans ma nouvelle voiture ? Elle est très confortable, je n'ai pas encore essayé le siège arrière tu viens avec moi le tester ? » Demanda Damon la voix remplit de sous-entendu. Bonnie savait parfaitement ce que Damon impliquait et c'était indécent, jamais elle n'aurait le sexe dans une voiture avec ce gros dégoutant, pourtant son cerveau lui envoyait des images qui firent Bonnie frissonner. Elle se reprit et adressa un regard meurtrier envers le vampire aux yeux bleus.

-« Quoi ? Si une certaine demoiselle n'aurait pas foutu ma voiture en l'air, je n'aurais pas eut besoin de tester la banquette arrière » cracha Damon sarcastiquement.

Bonnie ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea vers sa voiture, elle démarra et se dirigeait vers le cinéma.

Damon regardait la voiture partir « Je suppose que ça veut dire non ».

Une femme aux cheveux roux s'approcha de Damon,

-« Hey belle voiture et beau propriétaire, tu m'emmène faire un tour ? » demanda la rousse d'une voix mielleuse.

Damon lui souria avant de lâcher « Non désolé les déchets ne sont pas autorisé à monter dans ma voiture »

La bouche de la jeune femme tomba grande ouverte avant de se refermer et de s'ouvrir pour dire :

-« Comment tu oses me traiter de déchet ? »

Damon leva les yeux au ciel « Pour dire la vérité tu n'es pas un déchet, tu as un jolie visage mais franchement tu as vu ce cul que tu trimballe et ton air de petite pétasse ? Amicalement je vais te donner un conseil, arrête de faire 'miss je suis la plus belle et je peux avoirs tout les gars du monde' et arrête de manger du chocolat sinon tes fesses vont en pâtir »

Damon entra dans sa nouvelle voiture et démarra, avant il aurait certainement dit oui mais maintenant c'était différent, il avait quelque chose d'important à faire, il ne voulait qu'une personne et c'était sa petite sorcière. Dans son rétroviseur il pouvait voir la rousse en colère et partir rapidement.

Maintenant direction le cinéma pour la suite de son plan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà pour le chapitre 15, il y'a plus de Bonnie/Damon et il y'aura moins de Nathanaël et Ryan vu que mes petits vont partir lol. Je suis triste aussi qu'ils partent mais je promets qu'ils sont encore présents dans deux chapitres. La fin s'approche.

Sinon je vous remercie pour vos commentaire c'est très important pour moi de savoir votre avis.

A bientôt j'espère

Bisous.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

**Disclamer :** Vampire Diaries n'est pas à moi

**Bonne lecture**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon était maintenant arrivé au cinéma, tout le monde l'attendait à l'entrée il pouvait déjà entendre Elena et Bonnie se disputer avec Ryan et Nathanaël pour le choix du film, les filles voulaient voir un film romantique bêbête un classique que rediffusait le cinéma chaque année, pendant que les garçons voulaient voir un film de possession du même genre que l'exorciste. Stefan lui n'intervenait pas, Stefan faisait toujours au bon vouloir d'Elena donc Damon était sûr qu'il allait voir ce film romantique. Il devait arriver avant que Stefan ce rallie aux filles et que tout le monde serait obligé de voir ces truc gerbant. Il gara sa voiture et les rejoints. Ryan fit un soupir de soulagement croyant certainement que Damon allait arranger cette petite dispute. Le regard de Damon croisa celui de Bonnie, Damon lui fit un clin d'œil et Bonnie se retourna rapidement de manière à ne plus le voir. Ce qui fit le sourire de Damon s'élargir. Une fois arrivé vers le groupe Damon ne laissa aucun choix.

-« Je vais trancher et tous le monde sera d'accord, nous allons regarder un film qui ne soit pas trop romantique et qui ne nous donne pas envie de vomir » Damon n'avait pas fini sa petite phrase que Bonnie et Elena firent un soupirent triste tandis que Ryan et Nathanaël levèrent le poing en signe de victoire, mais Damon fit leur moment joyeux s'arrêter « Mais nous n'allons pas voir un film de possession, nous n'avons pas envie que les filles passent la moitié du temps à discuter où avoir peur »

Les filles firent des grimaces aux frères qui répondaient aux leurs, Stefan regardait la scène et retenait un petit sourire. On aurait dit que les filles et les garçons étaient des petits gamins et Damon le papa qui donnait les ordres et choisissait. Cette situation était mieux que de se retrouver en danger pensa Stefan.

-« Tu suggères quoi alors? » demanda Stefan à son frère.

-« The Mist, pour moi c'est le seul film potable que je pourrais voir » répondit Damon à son frère.

Comme des enfants les filles ainsi que Ryan et Nathanaël coururent vers les résumés des films à la recherche du titre que Damon à indiqué. Après deux minutes Ryan et Nathanaël donnèrent leur accord, Bonnie et Elena voulait donner un essai car cela avait l'air intéressant. Cela parlait d'un père et son fils prit au piège dans un supermarché à cause d'une brume mystérieuse où de créatures surnaturelles se cachaient. Au moins cela ne parlait pas de possession.

-« On est d'accord pour 'The Mist' nous aussi » dit Elena rejoignant Stefan.

Damon sourit, Ryan se précipita vers le guichet et commanda les places. Une fois les places dans leurs mains les filles allèrent chercher leur popcorn et leur boisson à leur frais ne voulant pas faire dépenser trop aux jeunes frères.

Ils étaient tous maintenant dans la salle essayant de trouver une place à la convenance de tout le monde. Ryan et Nathanaël trouvèrent les places et s'y dirigèrent, suite à eux il y'avait Stefan et Elena qui allaient se mettre à côté de Nathanaël, mais Bonnie fut la plus rapide. En effet si Stefan et Elena se mettaient à côté de Nath, elle aurait été obligé de s'asseoir à côté de Damon et elle savait qu'il ne la laisserai pas tranquille, elle prit donc le siège à côté de Nathanaël et Stefan vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Bonnie. Celle-ci s'assit et fit un grand sourire à Damon qui était debout et l'a regardait avec un froncement de sourcil, il était clair qu'il n'était pas content. Du côté de Damon celui-ci était en train d'émettre un léger grognement, il avait prévu de s'asseoir à côté de sa sorcière et pas à côté d'Elena. Comment il allait pouvoir profiter de Bonnie ? Son plan était en situation de repli, il fallait qu'il trouve un autre moyen. Il s'assit dans son siège et bouda pendant deux minutes avant de voir devant une belle occasion. Un jeune couple venait de s'asseoir dans les sièges en face de celui de Damon et celui d'Elena. Damon donnait un coup de pied assez fort au siège, la jeune fille ne dit rien au début pensant peut-être que Damon ne l'avait pas fait exprès, Damon grogna et recommença plus fort à donner un coup de pied et là fille se retourna.

-« Vous allez vous arrêter de donner des coups de pieds à mon siège, vous avez quel âge ? Cinq ans ? »

Damon souriait et son sourire s'élargit quand il reconnut la femme devant lui, cela allait être une bonne partie de rigolade pensait-il.

-« Et alors, il faut savoir garder un peu de son enfance dans la vie, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est adulte que je n'ai pas le droit de me comporter comme un enfant, la petite mielleuse » termina Damon.

A peine la phrase de Damon terminé que le copain de la jeune fille rousse se retourna et le fusilla du regard.

-« Je viens d'entendre que tu as insulté ma copine de petite mielleuse ? »

Damon fit mine de réfléchir en mettant sa main sur son menton et ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de claquer les doigts et de mettre sur son visage son sourire méprisant.

-« Je crois bien que oui, et si je dois t'avouer quelque chose 'ta' copine te trompera dès que l'occasion se présentera, je me demande même si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Je me souviens d'une rousse toute à l'heure en sortant du Grill qui a dit que j'avais une belle voiture et que le propriétaire l'était aussi, en me demandant même si je voulais l'emmener faire un tour » dit Damon

Le copain de la jeune fille rousse se retourna vers elle les yeux demandant silencieusement la question qui était dans sa tête. La jeune fille rousse ne savait pas quoi répondre mais se ressaisit.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai simplement dit qu'il avait une belle voiture et lui m'a dit 'oui c'est vrai mais dommage pour toi tu ne monteras jamais dedans car tu es un déchet' voilà ce qu'il m'a dit c'est un menteur. Le copain de la fille la prit dans ses bras et lui dit qu'elle était la plus belle fille du monde et qu'il croyait en sa version. Damon ne supportant pas les mensonges se leva de son siège et pointa du doigt la jeune femme.

-« C'est elle la menteuse, j'ai dit qu'elle était un déchet mais ce que j'ai dit avant quand elle faisait des sous-entendus c'était vrai »

Le copain de la femme rousse se leva à son tour et c'est à ce moment que Stefan et Elena se mirent eux aussi debout n'écoutant plus la conversation comme faisaient Ryan, Nathanaël et Bonnie qui mangeait ses popcorns appréciant le spectacle, mais essayant plutôt de calmer le jeu. Elena siffla un « Damon » désapprobateur lui faisant clairement comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait demandé quand ils étaient au manoir. Stefan s'excusa pour son frère.

-« Je vous prie de m'excuser pour l'attitude de Damon, il est encore immature mais il essaie vraiment de se comporter, et je m'excuse aussi pour ce qu'il a dit à votre petite-amie »

Le copain de la jeune fille fit un signe de tête et donna un dernier regard dur Damon avant de s'asseoir, la jeune femme rousse fit une grimace à Damon et celui-ci voulait l'étrangler mais fut retenu par son frère. Damon allait se rassoir déçu que son plan n'avait pas marché, cependant l'homme de devant se retourna et dit à Stefan.

-« Je ne veux pas qu'il soit derrière nous, il risquerait de redonner des coups de pieds, faite-le changer de place »

Stefan fit un signe de tête et se leva comme ceci Damon ne serait plus derrière la jeune femme. Damon se leva et sourit de toute ses dents, son plan avait fonctionné, il allait s'assoir à côté de sa petite sorcière. Stefan regardant son frère sourire savait à présent que son frère l'avait fait exprès pour être à côté de Bonnie. C'est dingue les choses qu'il ferait pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Damon s'assit dans son siège et sourit à Bonnie qui croisait les bras et évitait son regard. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota « fait pas la tête le magnifique Damon Salvatore est à côté de toi pour une heure et demi » Bonnie en eut les frissons dans le dos mais essaya de le cacher, elle avait honte de l'admettre à elle-même mais il lui faisait de l'effet quand il chuchotait comme ceci à son oreille, une fois que Damon c'était retiré elle le tuait du regard et déclara en se rapprochant près de son visage mais pas trop :

-« Si tu m'empêche de regarder le film, je te préviens je vais bruler ta nouvelle voiture et je me ferais un malin plaisir de te paralyser pour que tu la vois devenir en cendre » Bonnie recula du visage de Damon qui la regardait fixement, pendant que celle-ci tournait sa tête en direction de l'écran et prit une poignée de son popcorn. Les lumières s'éteignirent faisant tout le monde arrêté de parler et Damon regardait à son tour l'écran mais avait en tête son petit plan.

**Au bout de dix minutes de film**

Damon mit sa main dans le paquet de popcorn de Bonnie pour la cinquième fois, et pour une cinquième fois il reçut le regard meurtrier de la petite sorcière, mais elle ne disait rien mais elle était plutôt en colère que le vampire mangeait son popcorn et non pas celui d'Elena. Pour un coup qu'il était à côté d'Elena il ne faisait rien pour avoir son attention et ne piquait pas ses popcorns. Bientôt Bonnie n'allait plus en avoir et elle n'avait même pas mangé un quart du paquet, il lui avait piqué tout avec ses grandes mains et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de manger du popcorn pour se nourrir lui. Bonnie se concentra sur le film et fit au plus vite pour manger ses popcorns avant que l'autre emmerdeur pouvait finir le paquet. Cependant c'était la dernière petite poignée qu'elle mangeait. Elle fit un soupir frustré et mit le paquet vide à ses pieds. Damon lui était content d'avoir énervé sa petite sorcière.

**Au bout de 20 minutes de film**

Damon bougeait dans tout les sens faisant tant Bonnie qu'Elena lui demander d'arrêter, le but de ses gigotements était d'ennuyer la sorcière mais avec ça il avait fait une pierre deux coups.

**Au bout de 35 minutes de film **

Damon allait passer au prochain plan, il mit son coude sur l'accoudoir de Bonnie la faisant enlever son bras qui était bien installé. Celle-ci répliqua en poussant le coude de Damon de l'accoudoir et elle replaça le sien. Damon refit pareil, et Bonnie refit de même avant de chuchoter

-« C'est mon accoudoir arrête un peu Damon, prend celui de l'autre côté et laisse moi tranquille »

Damon leva son sourcil et chuchota à son tour « C'est mon droit je te signale, si je mets mon bras de l'autre côté Elena va me dire la même chose que toi et c'est moi le baisé dans cette histoire »

Bonnie fut jalouse de nouveau car Damon préférait lui prendre son accoudoir plutôt que celui d'Elena. Elle soupira mais ne laissa pas la place à Damon qui se résigna.

**Au bout de 48 minutes de film**

Damon rapprocha sa main de la cuisse de Bonnie qui était plongé dans le film, il prit donc la chance qui lui été donné. Il mit la main sur la cuisse de Bonnie et la caressa de haut en bas mais pas trop haut sinon Bonnie le tuerait sur place. La tête de Bonnie tourna vite dans la direction de Damon et elle prit la main de celui-ci dans la sienne pour la faire partir de sa cuisse et relâcha sa main assez fort vers Damon, s'il continuait comme ça Bonnie allait bientôt perdre la tête mais elle refusait de la perdre à cause de lui. Damon était en train de faire l'innocent et continuait de regarder le film comme si de rien n'était. Bonnie se rapprocha de lui et dit dans un chuchotement

-« Tu t'es trompé Elena est dans le siège de l'autre côté » Damon avait entendu l'animosité dans la voix de Bonnie, cela se voyait qu'elle était jalouse, peut-être qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, après tout personne ne pouvait lui résister et la sorcière faisait sans le vouloir apparaître des signes qui ne trompaient pas.

-« Non, je t'assure que je ne me suis pas trompé Bonnie »

La voix de Damon était sérieuse, et Bonnie avait l'impression que son cœur a manqué un battement, elle redescendit dans le monde dit réalité et détourna sa tête vers l'écran, essayant d'oublier Damon.

**Au bout d'une heure de film**

Bonnie était à fond dans le film, elle était sur ses gardes car la musique devenait de plus en plus angoissante, signe que quelque chose allait bientôt se passer ou surgir de n'importe où, la peur grandissait en elle en même tant que celle du personnage à l'écran. La musique continuait de devenir plus forte et allait beaucoup plus vite la faisant retenir son souffle quelque chose allait arriver et bientôt, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle n'était plus au fond de son siège mais au bord, ses yeux ne quittaient plus l'écran et la musique continuait son tempo affolant quand soudain

-« BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO »

-« Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh »

Damon rigolait ne retenant pas son rire, il avait réussi à faire peur à Bonnie, quand Bonnie était à fond dans le film et que la musique devenait angoissante il avait vu là une occasion inestimable de faire une farce à Bonnie et de lui faire peur, et sa blague avait trop bien marché. En même temps qu'il avait sorti son cri il avait touché sa taille accentuant la peur de Bonnie. Celle-ci se retourna vers lui et ne pris même pas la peine de chuchoter sa colère au vampire.

-« Tu n'es qu'un CRETIN » cria la jeune sorcière.

Une chorale de « chuuuuuuuuuuuuuut » fut la seule réponse de Bonnie, et bien entendu le sourire le plus détestable de Damon et ses petits ricanements. Elena et Stefan sourirent eux aussi de la blague de Damon ainsi que Nathanaël et Ryan.

**Au bout de 1h18 de film **

C'était presque la fin du film les héros ne trouvaient plus de solutions à leur situation et Bonnie avait peur de la fin du film, elle espérait vraiment qu'ils n'allaient pas mourir, le petit garçon était tout mignon et dans tous les films qu'elles voyaient les gentils gagnaient toujours. Elle ne faisait donc pas attention au bras qui serpentait autour de ses épaules, c'est quand elle sentit un serrement la faire virer vers sa droite qu'elle se rendit compte que Damon avait mit son bras autour d'elle, elle essayait de le repousser mais il était trop fort et avait une bonne prise dur elle.

-« Damon que fais-tu ? »

Damon la regarda dans les yeux avant de répondre

-« Tu veux pas me donner ton accoudoir, il faut bien que mon bras soit sur quelque chose de confortable non ? »

-« Pour les dernières minutes qui restent tu peux bien supporter »

Damon pouffa et ne fit même pas attention à son dernier commentaire, il se concentra sur le film mais laissa son bras sur Bonnie, qui allait lui parler de nouveau mais Damon la fit taire en mettant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

-« Chut s'il te plaît je veux savoir la fin »

Bonnie fut choqué mais ne dit rien retournant à la contemplation du film, elle avait une solution pour faire éloigner le bras de Damon autour de ses épaules, c'était de donner son accoudoir. Mais franchement elle n'avait pas envie que le vampire psycho enlève son bras car elle se sentait bien et en sécurité.

**A la fin du film**

Les lumières s'ouvrirent et firent place à une Bonnie et à une Elena en larmes, en cascades qui coulaient sur leurs joues. Damon avait enlevé son bras et c'était levé ainsi que Stefan et les deux frères. Bonnie et Elena firent le plus vite possible pour sortir de la salle et être dehors pour ne pas faire voir aux garçons qu'elles pleuraient à chaude larmes et de bon cœur. Une fois que les garçons avaient rattrapés les filles qui étaient maintenant dehors en train de se moucher le nez, ils rigolèrent tous. Elena s'énerva la première.

-« Arrêtez de vous moquer de nous, c'est tellement triste cette fin, vous êtes que des insensibles » cria indigné Elena.

-« Mais c'est qu'un film » railla Nathanaël

-« Et alors la fin reste triste quand même qui ne pleurerai pas ? Ils sont dans la voiture et savent que c'est la fin pour eux, le père à quatre balles dans son révolver, il tue son fils de huit ans, il tue la femme et son copain, il reste une balle pour lui mais il entend du bruit et sort dehors pour se faire bouffer par ces créatures, mais à la fin c'est l'armée américaine qui est en train d'abattre les monstres, il est sauvé, il a tué son fils et ses amis pour rien, il aurait attendu deux minutes ils seraient tous vivant, qui ne pleurait pas pour ça ? » Raconta Bonnie essayant de refouler l'autre fournée de larmes qui voulait partir.

-« C'est vrai que c'est triste » avoua Stefan

-« Oui mais nous on est des hommes on ne pleure pas pour des trucs comme ça » intervint Ryan

-« Ouais on à une image, on n'est pas des minettes » renchérit Damon, gonflant sa poitrine.

Bonnie et Elena grognèrent mais se remettaient lentement de leur émotion. Damon regardait Bonnie tout le long, c'était bizarre de la voir pleurer comme ça, pour un coup que ce n'était pas lui qui faisait du mal à quelqu'un, mais il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer même pour ce film, c'était une vue qu'il ne voulait pas voir à moins que ce soit des larmes de joie.

Les filles étaient maintenant calmées, il n'y'avait plus de larmes qui coulaient et elles avaient repris le contrôle d'elle-même.

-« Bien maintenant que vous êtes présentable on peut aller au bowling » dit Ryan.

Tous le monde fit un signe de tête, Damon allait partir pour rejoindre sa voiture, Bonnie fixait le postérieur de Damon, il était vraiment beau à voir se dit-elle mais il y'avait quelque chose d'autre qui avait attrapé son œil, c'était le portefeuille de celui-ci. Bonnie eut soudain une bonne idée, elle allait se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait dans le cinéma. Elle se dirigea vers Damon et lui fit une tape à son derrière et de l'autre main prit discrètement son portefeuille qu'elle plaça vite fait dans son sac à demi ouvert.

Damon se retourna doucement quand il sentit quelqu'un le taper à son postérieur, il fut surpris de découvrir Bonnie avec un grand sourire et sa main droite en l'air. Elle imita son superbe sourire suffisant, il devait dire que ce sourire sur le visage de Bonnie était extrêmement beau et hyper tentant, mais il se ressaisit quand elle lui dit :

-« Désolé c'est ma main droite » elle regarda maintenant sa main avec un visage furieux et dit d'une voix sarcastique « méchante main, frapper Damon comme ça, mais sa va pas non »

Damon avait regardé les bouffonneries de Bonnie et se mit à sourire à son tour, la petite sorcière tomberait-elle sous son charme ? Damon en était pratiquement sûr, cela se voyait comme il avait dit au cinéma plus tôt, il y'avait des signes.

-« N'engueule pas ta main Bonnie, elle a fait juste ce que tu désire faire, et tu désirais toucher mon postérieur sublime, mais je te comprends même moi quand je le vois dans un miroir je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire 'Wow' »

Bonnie retenait son rire qui menaçait de s'échapper et réussit à le maintenir.

-« Si j'aurais voulu le toucher bien comme il faut je ne l'aurais pas frappé idiot ne fais pas l'imbécile »

-« Ouais, ouais c'est ce que tu dis, mais je sais que tu mens, mais la vérité sera étalé à la fin de cette journée Bon-Bon et tu vas me remercier pour tout mon travail »

Bonnie était confuse ne comprenant pas trop ce que Damon voulait dire, Damon lui souria un dernier coup et partit en direction de sa voiture, Bonnie rejoignait les autres, qui étaient en train de discuter encore sur l'état d'Elena et de Bonnie. Elle entendit Damon dire

-« Rendez-vous au bowling »

Tout le monde sauf Bonnie firent un signe de tête, Bonnie pendant ce temps sorti le portefeuille de Damon de son sac et l'ouvrit pour voir s'il y'avait quelque chose. Elle fut surprise de découvrir pleins de billets et franchement ce n'était pas rien. Si elle comptait bien il y'en avait pour 550 euros cash avec ça elle allait faire payer dans le bon sens du terme ce que Damon lui faisait endurer.

Elle se retourna vers Nathanaël et Ryan et dit avec un énorme sourire.

-« Laissez-moi payer le bowling et toutes les consommations à côté quand on sera là-bas, j'insiste s'il vous plaît cela me ferait _énormément_ plaisir »

Ryan fit un signe de tête acceptant l'offre

-« Mais on avait dit que c'était nous qui payons tout Bonnie » protesta Nathanaël

-« Non c'est moi qui paye le bowling s'il te plaît Nathanaël » implora Bonnie avec les yeux de chiot

-« D'accord » céda Nathanaël.

Avec cet accord tout le monde repartit vers sa voiture, Bonnie avait un petit sourire satisfait qui ne put échapper à Stefan.

-« Pourquoi ce sourire, il me rappelle celui de mon frère et ça me fait peur Bonnie »

Bonnie se mit à rire avant de montrer ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

-« Je ne vais pas te dévoiler ce que je projette de faire mais tu verras »

Stefan se mit à sourire reconnaissant le portefeuille de son frère, Bonnie était vraiment géniale, son frère allait certainement faire un scandale et être en colère.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voila pour le chapitre 16, plus que quatre chapitres et c'est la fin. Je vous remercie encore pour vos superbe review, sa me donne envie de continuer et peut-être de tenter une nouvelle histoire sur ces deux êtres surnaturels qu'on adore. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laissez des commentaires sur ce chapitre vous savez à quel point j'aime les lire Lol

A bientôt

Bisous


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Disclamer : je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries

Bonne lecture

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tout le monde était maintenant arrivé au bowling, une fois entré dans le bâtiment on pouvait voir le monde qu'il y'avait. Bonnie alla donc avec son sac et le plus important : le portefeuille de Damon vers le comptoir pour réserver une piste avec le nombre de joueur.

-« Bonjour mademoiselle »

-« Bonjour c'est pour une piste s'il vous plaît » dit Bonnie d'une voix douce

-« Je suis désolé mademoiselle mais il n'y'aura pas de piste libre avant une heure et demi »

Bonnie fit la moue pendant une demi seconde mais elle se ressaisit, après-tout elle avait une arme avec elle, le portefeuille de son vampire psychopathe. Elle sortit donc de l'argent et tendit un billet au caissier.

-« Voici 50 euros pour vous, mettez les dans votre poche mais libérez une piste »

Le jeune homme derrière était tenté et son intérêt personnel fut le plus fort qu'il prit le billet de la main de Bonnie. Bonnie lui souria et lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

-« Très bien, la piste numéro 13 va se libérer dans 10 minutes, je vais oublier malheureusement de faire sonner le bipeur de quelqu'un comme ça vous aurez sa place. C'est pour combien de personne ? »

-« six personnes »

Bonnie donna les noms de tout le monde et ce permit même d'écorcher le nom de Damon. Bonnie paya le prix de la partie qui était de 42 euros. Cela faisait déjà 92 euros de dépenser avec les sous de Damon cette soirée entre pote allait être super. Elle alla rejoindre les autres.

-« Alors Bonnie on doit attendre combien de temps ? » demanda Elena impatiente de pouvoir jouer, Bonnie lui sourit et s'assura d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde avant de déclarer

-« Disons que grâce à mon charme j'ai réussi à nous faire avoir une piste de bowling tout de suite au lieu d'attendre 1h30 » souria fière Bonnie.

-« Un charme magique ou tes charmes naturels, jolie dame ? » demanda Nathanaël taquin, ce qui déplu fortement à Damon.

-« Charme naturel cela va sans dire » répliqua Bonnie souriante, elle se tourna vers Stefan et Elena « nous avons la piste 13, maintenant il faut juste aller chercher nos chaussures »

Ils allèrent donc chercher leur chaussure et une fois mise allèrent vers la piste numéro 13. La liste des noms prit place et tout le monde voyait dans quel ordre ils allaient jouer. Une personne fut étonné et allait faire un scandale parce que son nom était mal écrit, cette personne était bien entendu Damon

-« Vous avez vu ça, le caissier n'a même pas été capable d'écrire correctement mon prénom, même un gosse de 4 ans aurait pu le faire »

Tout le monde se mit à rire et Bonnie était celle qui prit la parole pour continuer à rendre furieux Damon.

-« Vas- y fais pas ton yo-yo tout ça pour un nom écorché » rigola Bonnie

-« Mais sa va pas ? C'est le respect des gens je ne vais pas t'appeler Bunny alors que tu t'appelle Bonnie » Damon croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixait sa petite sorcière.

-« Franchement il n'ya pas mort d'homme, tout ça parce qu'ils t'ont appelé Démon au lieu de Damon, et tu veux que je te dise entre Démon et Damon il n'y'a pas une grande différence et je dirai même que cela te convient mieux » taquina Bonnie.

Damon fronçait les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne, son visage ce détendit et un sourire vint se placer.

-« je vois c'est de ton œuvre, wouah c'était marrant on a tous bien rigolé Ah Ah Ah, je suis tordu de rire » dit un Damon sarcastique avant de redevenir sérieux « Maintenant ma jolie petite sorcière va réparer cette erreur »

-« Non on s'en fout Damon personne ne le verra à part nous, on ne va pas changer pour une lettre » intervint Nathanaël exaspéré du comportement gamin de Damon. Le vampire aux yeux bleu lâcha l'affaire mais seulement pour pouvoir jouer et mettre une raclée au plus vite à tout le monde.

Tout le monde était devant la piste et le premier en jeu Stefan allait commencer à lancer sa boule mais Ryan le stoppa.

-« Attends j'ai une idée, et si on faisait deux équipes de trois, l'équipe qui a le plus de points à la fin gagne la partie et ordonne à l'équipe perdante de faire ce qu'il ou elle veut, je trouve que ça rend le jeu le plus intéressant » dit Ryan

-« Je trouve sa bien » confirma Nathanaël, Ryan se retourna vers les autres qui firent un signe de tête.

-« D'accord, donc je propose tout d'abord que l'on choisit les équipes, si vous êtes tous d'accord l'équipe 1 sera composé d'Elena, de Bonnie et de Nathanaël et l'autre équipe de Stefan, Damon et moi »

Une fois de plus tout le monde approuva

-« Donc maintenant il faut choisir quelle personne de l'équipe adverse fera le gage, et moi je veux que ce soit mon frère, si je gagne Nathanaël, tu devras faire quelque chose que je voudrais et si tu gagnes je ferais ce que tu me demanderas de faire »

Damon n'aurait pas pu trouver une aussi belle occasion, merci à l'idée de Ryan, il devait absolument gagner la partie de bowling comme ceci Bonnie sera obligé de faire ce qu'il lui demande, c'est pour cela que dès que Ryan finit sa phrase Damon avait choisi Bonnie.

-« Hé hé je choisi Bonnie ce qui laisse donc Elena pour toi frérot »

Bonnie savait que Damon allait la choisir et c'est ce qu'elle attendait, en effet elle comptait bien gagner et faire ce qu'elle voulait de Damon, elle sourit donc et prit un siège entre Elena et Nathanaël.

Damon fit un sourire ravageur en direction de Bonnie et lui dit

-« Bonnie tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es mise »

-« Bien sur que si je sais absolument dans quoi je me suis mise Damon »

-« Nous allons voir ma petite commandante »

Avant que Bonnie puisse répondre, Ryan émit une petite règle à leur jeu.

-« Il est interdit d'utiliser sa force et la vitesse de vampire et bien sûr interdit à Bonnie de faire des petits tours de magie, c'est compris ? »

Tout le monde fit un signe de tête et le jeu pouvait enfin commencer avec Stefan lançant sa première boule. Résultat : 1 quille touché

Les filles rigolèrent tandis que Damon commençait déjà à râler sur l'incompétence de son frère

-« Bravo Stefan, si tu commence comme ça on va perdre, améliore toi maintenant ou je vais te faire payer »

-« C'est un jeu Damon ne commence pas » gronda Stefan qui prit sa deuxième boule et la lança. Résultat : 4 quilles touché

Stefan fit un petit sourire et laissa sa place à Ryan qui était plutôt moyen, ensuite vint le tour d'Elena qui était comment dire … aussi bonne que Stefan à son premier lancé. Résultat : 1 quille tombé.

Bonnie s'approcha d'Elena et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-« Elena il faut absolument qu'on gagne donc il faut que tu t'améliore un peu, vise bien la quille en face »

-« Je sais je ne suis pas très forte mais comme à dit Stefan à Damon ce n'est qu'un jeu » souria Elena

-« Non, non ,non Elena tu comprends pas si nous perdons je vais devoir faire un truc que Damon aura ordonné et c'est la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver, ON DOIT GAGNER à tout prix » s'inquiéta Bonnie.

Damon n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation et fit un petit sourire, eh oui sa victoire était inévitable et Bonnie allait devoir faire quelque chose qu'il demandera.

Vint le tour de Nathanaël maintenant qui avait à peu près le même niveau que son frère, cela rattrapait le niveau d'Elena et le score, maintenant c'était le tour de Bonnie, elle se leva et prit une boule de taille moyenne, elle se positionna bien en face et jeta la boule d'un mouvement rapide vers les quilles. Résultat : STRIKE. Bonnie sauta dans les airs et tapait dans ses mains, elle se retourna et tapa dans les mains de Nathanaël et d'Elena un sourire suffisant vint se former sur son visage.

Damon n'était pas choqué et impressionné le moins du monde au contraire il allait y'avoir de la compétition et il adorait ça, c'était maintenant son tour, il se positionna et lança d'un mouvement fluide la boule qui fonçait tout droit vers les quilles. Résultat : STRIKE. Damon fit comme Bonnie et se mit à sauter dans les airs en tapant des mains imitant Bonnie à la perfection, tout le monde rigolait sauf Bonnie qui le fusillait du regard. Damon lui fit un sourire rapide avant de s'installer à son siège.

Une compétition acharnée c'était mise en place entre Damon et Bonnie qui avaient fait un sans faute c'était le septième lancé et tout les deux avait fait des Strike. Ryan et Nathanaël faisaient des scores similaires, ils étaient de même niveau. Pour Elena et Stefan c'était une autre histoire, Elena renversait au maximum quatre quilles et Stefan ratait des lancés mais au lancé suivant abattait au moins six quilles.

Le score était donc très serré il ne restait qu'un lancé et c'était celui de Bonnie et de Damon, tout se jouait sur eux deux. La victoire dépendait des deux meilleurs joueurs qui avait fait jusque là un parcours sans fautes. Le tableau des scores était :

Stefan : 38

Ryan : 82

Elena : 35

Nathanaël : 85

Les deux équipes étaient donc à égalité seul Damon et Bonnie pouvaient départager le score. Bonnie souffla fort et lança sa première boule, ce fut un magnifique Strike, pour son deuxième lancé celui qu'elle devait réussir elle se concentra à son maximum, elle lança la boule qui allait à une vitesse folle vers les quilles. Les premières quilles tombèrent Bonnie y croyait vraiment mais pourtant elle ne fit pas un Strike, car une quille se tenait debout devant elle en train de la narguer, elle se retourna vers les autres et vit le visage de Damon devenir suffisant, son sourire en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait, elle serra sa mâchoire et se dirigeai vers son siège, au même moment Damon passa et prit la boule en disant à Bonnie

-« Cette petite quille va te coûter beaucoup »

Avec cette phrase Damon lança sa première boule, il espérait sincèrement qu'elle allait faire tomber toutes les quilles et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Le vampire aux yeux bleu se retourna en direction de Bonnie et lui fit un clin d'œil, il prit sa deuxième boule et se contenta de la lancé sans trop réfléchir. La boule fit un trajet lent vers les quilles qui tombaient les unes après les autres en effet domino, cependant il restait deux quilles. Bonnie se leva de sa chaise pour mieux voir et commença à avoir un petit sourire se formant sur ses lèvres mais il disparut bien vite quand une quille vient percuter une autre quille debout qui percuta à son tour la deuxième faisant ainsi faire à Damon un Strike. Stefan, Ryan et Damon crièrent en même temps leur joie de gagner tandis que les filles et Nathanaël soufflaient leur exaspération.

Stefan s'approcha d'Elena et lui donna tout de suite son gage.

-« Très bien, je t'ordonne de monter sur la scène et de chanter une chanson au karaoké après le gars là-bas » dit Stefan faisant bouger ses sourcils et essayant de retenir son rire. Elena ouvrit grand sa bouche, elle n'osait pas le croire, Stefan, son petit-ami, lui demandait de chanter devant tout le monde. Il savait qu'elle avait horreur de ça, chanter chez elle et sous la douche oui mais là devant tout le monde…..

-« Tu es obligé Elena » taquina Stefan, « un gage est un gage »

Elena regardait ébahit son chéri mais se reprit en main et se dirigea vers la scène, elle choisit la chanson qu'elle voulait chanter et se mit bien en place. La chanson commença et Elena se tortillai de gauche à droite. Au début la voix d'Elena était toute tremblante mais au fur et à mesure elle prit un peu d'assurance et était complètement dans la chanson. A la fin la grande majorité de la salle avait applaudit dont Bonnie face à la belle prestation d'Elena. Celle-ci murmura un grand merci avant de partir de la scène et rejoindre Stefan et les autres, en arrivant elle tapa l'épaule de son copain

-« Ne me fais plus chanter comme ça Stefan Salvatore »

Stefan rigola avant d'embrasser Elena, les deux tourtereaux étaient regardé par Bonnie qui enviait leur relation, elle se disait qu'un jour elle aussi aura cette chance d'avoir un petit-ami. Tout de suite elle pensait à Damon, mais elle était bête de croire qu'un gars comme lui pourrait avoir des sentiments pour elle, le baiser qu'ils avaient eut dans la cuisine était un coup de bol et même s'il aurait des sentiments elle ne pouvait pas être avec lui car il était un vampire et était coupable pour ce qui était arrivé à sa grand-mère. Elle chercha Damon des yeux et le vit avec Nathanaël et Ryan, elle s'avança vers eux pour savoir quel serait l'ordre de Ryan pour son frère et pour demander à Damon qu'elle serait le sien, elle détestait perdre mais elle était une bonne joueuse.

Une fois arrivé vers eux elle demanda à Ryan ce qu'il avait demandé à son frère.

-« Il sera obligé de voir Ana une amie sorcière à nous et lui demandé de faire une potion pour le rendre ….. Impuissant car il devra dire qu'il a des problèmes masculins » Souria Ryan, Nathanaël allait tuer son frère, cela pouvait se voir à l'air menaçant de son visage.

-« Tu me le payeras Ryan »

Nathanaël partit voir Stefan pour lui annoncer la nouvelle de son gage et se plaindre suivit de Ryan rigolant. Il ne restait plus que Bonnie et Damon, celle-ci se retourna vers lui. Il était sérieux et la dévisageait.

-« Arrête, vas-y dit-le, comme quoi tu avais raison, qu'on allait perdre, que je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'étais mise »

Damon restait là sans bouger, sans rire, sans se moquer il ne répondait même pas à Bonnie qui était en train de s'énerver peu à peu.

-« Bon tu vas me dire ton gage ou quoi ? »

Damon se mit à sourire et s'approcha de Bonnie qui ne bougea pas, il prit une mèche des cheveux de la sorcière et l'enroula autour de son doigt.

-« Pendant une journée entière tu restes avec moi en faisant tout ce que je te dit »

Bonnie se dégagea de Damon et le regardait outragé

-« Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça, ce n'est pas juste »

-« Bien sûr que si, demande à Ryan et les autres »

Et c'est ce que fit Bonnie, elle alla voir les trois autres vampires et leur demanda si le gage de Damon était correct. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard vers Damon.

-« Ils ont dit que non » affirma Bonnie souriante

Damon tapa de ses doigts le nez de Bonnie et s'approcha d'elle

-« Menteuse, j'ai une super ouïe, je suis un vampire je te rappelle donc j'ai tout entendu » Bonnie poussa un soupir résigné

-« Très bien je le ferai »

« Super, et notre super journée ensemble va commencer demain cher ange »

-« J'ai trop hâte le démon » répondit sarcastique Bonnie, Damon souria de tout ses dent et partit en sifflant en direction de Stefan et les autres.

Bonnie reprit ses affaires et aussi le portefeuille de Damon, tout le monde sortait du bowling et il était convenu qu'ils allaient au Mail faire des achats en plus c'était la semaine ou le Mail était ouvert jusqu'à 23h00. Il restait encore deux heures pour faire des courses. Bonnie et Elena réussirent donc à emmener les frères Salvatore.

Une fois à l'intérieur Elena se sépara de Bonnie, Stefan rejoignait Elena tandis que Damon collait Bonnie. Les deux frères étaient eux repartit chez les Salvatore ne voulant pas accompagner les filles.

Bonnie cherchait après quelque chose de chère. En effet en ayant le portefeuille de Damon avec elle, il était clair qu'elle allait en profiter le dernier coup elle avait vu une belle robe bleu arrivant aux genoux qui coutait trop chère pour elle, et dépenser cette somme lui aurait fait mal au cœur mais là c'était une autre histoire. De plus Damon la suivait au lieu de suivre son frère et Elena, elle allait faire exprès d'acheter le plus possible et payer avec l'argent du vampire mais seulement à la fin quand il sera devant le fait accompli.

Elle se dirigeait donc vers le rayon ou elle avait vu la magnifique robe suivit bien sûr de Damon. Sur le cintre devant elle, était l'objet qu'elle cherchait, elle le prit dans ses mains et vérifia la taille, c'était pile poil la bonne.

-« Joli, mais je suis sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de cette robe, tu es mieux en naturel » souria Damon prenant la robe des mains de Bonnie qui fronçait les sourcils. Il prix l'étiquette et regarda le prix.

-« Wow, 250 euros pour un petit bout de tissu, dommage ma petite juge , c'est hors de tes moyens et des moyens de papa »

Bonnie reprit vite la robe des mains de Damon.

-« Si j'ai les moyens, disons que quelqu'un de généreux va me l'acheter »

Damon regarda Bonnie et souriait en secouant sa tête.

-« Ma pauvre Bonnie, Damon Salvatore et Généreux ne vont pas ensemble »

Bonnie ne répliqua pas mais sourit du mieux qu'elle pouvait égalisant presque le sourire satisfait de Damon, celui-ci trouvait que sa petite sorcière utilisait un peu trop son sourire suffisant qu'il faisait constamment pour énerver les gens, et en conclut donc qu'elle était à la hauteur de quelque chose.

Bonnie s'éloigna de Damon et se dirigea vers les sous-vêtements des femmes là ou Stefan et Elena étaient, bien que Stefan sois en retrait. Bonnie espérait que Damon ne la suive pas dans ce rayon car ceci serait trop gênant, mais non il était Damon et le mot pervers et merdeux lui collait à la peau à la perfection.

-« Regarde Bonnie, ils sont sexy ceux-là, tu serais une vrai diablesse dans ceux-ci » Damon avait prix un ensemble de sous-vêtement de couleur rouge à dentelle très osé, même Caroline n'oserait pas porter ce genre de sous-vêtement. Bonnie fusilla Damon du regard prit l'ensemble et le reposa.

-« Dégage de ce rayon sale pervers » grogna la jeune sorcière.

-« Vous les filles ne savaient pas ce que vous voulez, vous nous embringuait à faire des courses avec vous et une fois à l'intérieur vous dîtes '_Non, je ne veux pas que tu me suives dans ce rayon' _ou bien '_Non ne regarde pas ce que j'achète' _Franchement j'ai le droit de choisir des sous-vêtements pour ma copine non ? Cela devient grave au moins cela signifie que je m'investi n'est-ce pas madame ?» demanda Damon à une femme assez âgé qui avait écoutait discrètement la conversation.

La femme surprise d'avoir été découverte, se retourna et fit un sourire à Bonnie.

-« Mademoiselle ne soyez pas honteuse d'amener votre petit-ami dans ces rayons-là, au moins comme dit le beau jeune homme il s'investi et cela pimente la relation, croyez-moi au début on est gênée d'amener son mari avec soi mais après c'est naturel. En plus il à bon goût, vous avez de la chance d'avoir un petit-ami comme ça, j'aurais eut 25 ans de moins je lui aurais sauté dessus »finit la femme en rigolant.

Damon sourit de toute ses dents et fit un signe à Bonnie qui voulait dire 'regarde comme je suis sexy et comme elle à raison '

Bonnie partit du rayon et alla payer avec l'argent à Damon. Une fois vers le caissier elle donna la robe et celui-ci la passa, le prix s'afficha. Bonnie sortit le portefeuille de Damon et donna la somme, cependant un petit souffle dans sa nuque la fit frissonner et là elle savait que c'était Damon.

-« Bonnie, ce n'est pas bien de piquer le portefeuille des autres et de payer ses affaires avec les sous de quelqu'un d'autre »

Damon était toujours derrière, au bout de deux secondes il se mit à côté de Bonnie et la fixait, le vendeur lui se demandait ce qu'il se passait et ne comprenait pas.

-« Mademoiselle vous payez ? »

Bonnie ne se laissa pas démonter et tendit les billets au vendeur sous le regard de plus en plus furieux de Damon. Celui-ci voulait reprendre l'argent au vendeur mais avant qu'il puisse faire un mouvement Bonnie avait mit un plan en place, elle allait faire comme Damon, elle allait le prendre à son propre jeu, elle regarda Damon sourit et posa son regard de nouveau au vendeur.

-« Nous venons juste de nous marier, la cérémonie et la lune de miel ont couté beaucoup, mon chéri à tout payé donc il restreint un petit peu les dépenses mais comme j'ai dépensé tout mon argent et que cette robe était magnifique je n'ai pas pu résister, en plus il dit que cette couleur me va à ravir, n'est-ce pas chéri ? J'espère que tu me pardonnes »

Damon n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, sa petite sorcière était en train de mentir au vendeur pour éviter qu'il fasse une scène et pour avoir sa robe bleue avec SON argent, elle était forte, très forte, mais elle venait juste de commencer quelque chose et lui ,allait donc continuer dans son jeu, il avait une parfaite idée et cela allait beaucoup lui plaire. Damon se mit à sourire à Bonnie et mit son bras autour d'elle. Bonnie était dans ses gardes le sourire sur le visage de Damon lui faisait peur.

-« Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, je te pardonne » Damon regarda le vendeur avant de lui dire « Elle est tellement sexy que je ne peux rien lui refuser, et puis se soir en vaudra la peine »

Bonnie faisait un sourire crispé au vendeur et pinça Damon au bras, mais cela ne lui faisait pas mal, au contraire son sourire était beaucoup plus grand.

-« Tiens pour te faire pardonner sur le champ embrasse-moi, maintenant » souria Damon regardant Bonnie dans les yeux qui devenait aussi effrayé qu'un lapin. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser mais Bonnie mit sa main sur son torse et le repoussa.

-« Pas en public,mon coeur, je t'ai déja dit, c'est indécent » gronda gentiment Bonnie.

-« Ce n'est qu'un baiser ma puce »

Bonnie allait protester mais Damon fut le plus rapide, ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Bonnie qui fit un cri de surprise permettant à Damon d'approfondir directement le baiser, le cœur de Bonnie s'accéléra, elle était sûre que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre, elle essaya de repousser Damon mais il était trop fort et franchement au bout d'un moment elle laissa son cœur parler à la place de son cerveau et s'abandonna au baiser, après un certain moment Bonnie se recula ayant besoin d'air. Elle leva les yeux et vit le sourire de Damon mais elle fut choqué. Ce n'était pas le sourire suffisant qu'il avait d'habitude mais un sourire réel, elle examina ses yeux et crut y voir de la passion et aussi ….. de l'amour ? Ce n'est pas possible elle se trompait, son cœur se gonfla quand elle crut y découvrir de l'amour mais c'était Damon, il ne l'aimait pas elle se trompait et cela était sûr. Elle détourna son regard de Damon et regarda le vendeur, elle se sentait gênée d'avoir fait ça devant lui.

-« Je suis désolée il ne sait pas se comporter, pour nous faire pardonner je vous donne ce joli billet de 50 rien que pour vous »

Le vendeur se mit à sourire pendant que Damon fit une mine renfrogné à Bonnie, mais celle-ci ne le vit pas car elle avait prit son sac et sa robe et sortait du magasin. Une fois dehors Damon la rejoignit.

-« Tiens voilà le reste de ton argent » Bonnie tendit le portefeuille de Damon qui l'ouvrit et compta ce qu'il lui restait.

-« Punaise Bonnie, il me reste à peine de quoi nourrir quatre personnes, tu compte me rembourser au moins ? »

-« Non tu m'as embrassé et embarrasser c'est largement suffisant »

-« C'est toi avec ton histoire de mariage, madame Salvatore » dit Damon grimaçant et étant content de sa réplique, madame Salvatore ceci allait parfaitement bien à Bonnie se disait-il.

-« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça bouffon, et même si je voulais te rembourser je ne pourrais pas »

Damon fit la moue mais trouva vite une idée.

-« Je peux faire un prix pour toi, disons juste que tu n'auras qu'a me payer en nature »

Bonnie ouvrit sa bouche et la referma aussitôt, elle tourna le dos et partit vers sa voiture ne donnant pas un regard à Damon.

-« Alors c'est oui ? »

Pas de réponse.

-« Bon tant pis la prochaine fois, et n'oublie pas notre journée de demain ensemble petite sorcière, 24 heures ensemble » cria Damon pour que sa petite juge l'entende. Bonnie ne se retourna même pas. Elle avait peur de la journée de demain mais en même temps voulait déjà y être.

Stefan et Elena sortirent du magasin rejoignant Damon.

-« Où est Bonnie ? » demanda prudent Stefan.

Damon lui répondit en offrant un de ses sourires « Partit chez elle, mais demain elle reviendra et passera la journée avec moi car c'est mon gage, sur ceci les tourtereaux je vous souhaite une agréable fin de soirée »

Damon partit en direction de sa voiture laissant seul les deux amoureux.

-« Depuis un moment il à l'air joyeux je trouve » dit Elena à son copain

-« Oui je suppose qu'une certaine personne le fait changer » répondit Stefan

-« Tu crois que c'est en rapport avec Bonnie ? » demanda de nouveau Elena

-« Oui, Damon est amoureux »

Elena fut choqué mais pas tellement, elle était heureuse que Damon aimait vraiment quelqu'un et quelque chose lui disait que Bonnie aimait Damon aussi car en y repensant il y'avait plein de signe. Oh oui plein de signes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alors vos impression sur ce chapitre ? Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, eles me font tellement plaisirs, et je suis contente de ne pas vous dévcevoir. En plus j'ai une bonne nouvelle j'ai obtenu mon Bac ES avec mention AB, je suis tellement contente que cette journée là j'ai écrit le premier chapitre de mon autre histoire sur Damon/Bonnie, qui sera publié en fin de semaine normalement ou après la fin de cette histoire. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou soirée et vous dit à bientôt.

Bisous


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

**Disclaimer :** Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas malheureusement

**Bonne lecture**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aujourd'hui était un jour magnifique, Damon c'était levé beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude, il était parti tôt pour aller se nourrir. Il avait hâte d'aller chercher sa petite sorcière et de passer la journée avec elle. Il lécha ses lèvres en repensant au baiser imprévu d'hier soir, il l'avait tellement apprécié qu'il aurait pu prendre la sorcière avec lui dans le magasin et lui faire toutes les méchantes choses qu'il rêvait depuis un certain temps. Mais non, il était civilisé quand même et Bonnie ne lui aurait pas laissé le temps de faire un geste qu'elle l'aurait brulé. Damon regardait maintenant sa montre et son sourire s'agrandit, il était maintenant temps d'aller chercher sa petite commandante. Il prit les clés de sa nouvelle voiture qui était maintenant son nouveau bébé vu que Bonnie à tué son premier enfant et mit sa veste et partit du manoir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie n'avait pas réussi à dormir beaucoup cette nuit, car la simple pensée que le lendemain elle allait passer la journée avec Damon Salvatore lui faisait peur mais en même temps la rendait prise d'excitation. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle était amoureuse du vampire aux yeux bleu et c'était ça qui lui faisait peur. Hier soir elle avait cru voir dans son regard quand il l'avait embrassé de la passion et de l'amour. Son cœur c'était gonflé avec cette dernière découverte mais le cerveau de Bonnie avait vite repoussé cette hypothèse, il était impossible que le psychopathe qu'il était pouvait ressentir quelque chose comme ça pour elle, elle était une fille banale physiquement. Elle n'avait même pas mangé quelque chose que la sonnette se fit entendre. Elle se dirigea devant la porte et regarda par le judas. C'était Damon.

Au début elle ne voulait pas ouvrir la porte mais repartir dans sa chambre à coucher, une idée lui vint à l'esprit : et si elle faisait semblant d'être malade, il repartira peut-être. Mais elle ne pensait plus à ça car la voix de Damon vint la ramener à la réalité.

-« Je sais que tu es derrière la porte Bonnie, donc ouvre-moi »

Bonnie roula ses yeux en l'air et ouvrit finalement la porte laissant place à un Damon souriant.

-« Bonjour ma petite sorcière, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? » demanda Damon faussement inquiet et curieux

-« Je suis extrêmement heureuse aujourd'hui car je vais être pendant les prochaines 24 heures avec le plus sexy vampire de Mystic Falls » répondit faussement joyeuse Bonnie et souriant jaune.

Damon ne fit pas attention à l'air ironique et sarcastique de sa commandante.

-« Oooh Bonnie je suis heureux que tu avoue enfin que tu me trouve super sexy, c'est un on début pour faire marcher notre relation tu sais »

Bonnie ne prit même pas la peine de répondre sachant qu'il disait cela pour l'énerver.

-« Bon pour commencer ma petite Bon-Bon, tu vas me laisser entrer chez toi »

-« Non là tu peux toujours rêver je ne te laisserais pas entrer dans ma maison »

Damon agita son doigt pour dire non.

-« tsk tsk, rappelle toi que tu dois faire tous ce que je te dis mademoiselle Bennett »

Bonnie ne voulait pas faire entrer Damon et si un jour il venait pendant qu'elle dormait et voulait l'étrangler, il était encore dangereux malgré le changement par rapport à avant. Damon semblait comprendre les pensées de sa petite sorcière et souffla d'exaspération.

-« Bonnie je te jure que je ne viendrai pas en pleine nuit pour te tuer, c'est la dernière chose que je ferai »

Damon avait mit tant de sincérité dans sa voix que Bonnie le croyait vraiment, elle se recula et ouvrit la porte en plus grand. Damon haussa les sourcils attendant que Bonnie lui donne l'accès.

-« C'est bon tu peux entrer, Salvatore »

Damon fit un énorme sourire et entra dans la maison refermant la porte derrière lui, Bonnie eut soudain peur mais ne le montra pas.

-« Alors mademoiselle Bennett prête pour cette merveilleuse journée en ma merveilleuse compagnie ? »

-« Totalement pas » répondit celle-ci, Damon sourit mais ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit ne se fasse entendre. Bonnie l'ayant entendu devint toute rouge de honte.

-« Je crois bien que ton petit estomac demande d'être nourrit ma chère sorcière »

-« Non ce n'était pas mon ventre qui a fait ça, j'ai pas faim » renchérit Bonnie. Damon ne la croyait pas et il avait raison car 30 secondes plus tard le ventre de Bonnie refit un bruit bizarre, celle-ci toussa pour essayer de le cacher mais Damon entendait tout et fit un énorme sourire suffisant.

-« Allez on va te faire manger quelque chose » proposa gentiment Damon

Bonnie regarda son ventre et lui dit d'une manière accusatrice et tout bas pour que Damon ne l'entende pas « sale traître » mais Damon l'entendit et se mit à rire faisant Bonnie redevenir rouge comme une tomate. Elle alla donc dans la cuisine et prit une barre chocolatée tout en poussant Damon de son chemin.

Damon s'arrêta de rire et vit Bonnie le bousculer pour prendre une barre de céréale, il fronçait les sourcils et se dirigea vers Bonnie et lui prit la barre chocolaté des mains.

-« Hey » s'indigna Bonnie « rends-moi ça tout de suite » Bonnie se jeta vers Damon pour l'avoir mais il leva son bras droit en l'air faisant Bonnie sautiller pour l'avoir mais en vain.

-« Je ne crois pas que ce soit assez consistant pour un petit déjeuner jeune dame » gronda Damon comme s'il était son père.

-« J'ai pas le temps » répondit Bonnie essayant toujours d'avoir la barre mais Damon était beaucoup trop grand pour elle et ses tentatives se terminaient par un échec.

-« Bien sûr que si, nous avons toute la journée, je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses un malaise et gâcher notre journée ensemble, donc tu vas faire à manger »

Bonnie s'arrêta de sauter en l'air et détourna son visage de Damon l'air gênée, celui-ci ne comprenait pas sa réaction soudaine, mais une petite idée lui vint à l'esprit.

-« Tu sais cuisiner Bonnie ? » demanda le vampire aux yeux bleu, Bonnie ne répondait pas et regardait partout sauf lui.

-« Je vois la sorcière Bennett ne sait pas cuisiner, bon et bien je suppose que je vais devoir mettre mon incroyable talent pour nourrir cette jeune fille »

Bonnie fut choqué qu'il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle, et qu'il proposait de faire la cuisine pour elle. Bonnie savait qu'elle avait l'air bête mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un homme savant cuisiner c'était super sexy. Elle était restée là pendant deux minutes à penser à ceci qu'elle ne vit pas Damon enlever sa veste et sortir tout ce dont il avait besoin pour lui faire un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Elle le rejoignit après sa rêverie terminée et voyait qu'il lui préparait des pancakes et avait sortie la confiture. Elle le regardait faire et fut impressionné, c'était une face caché de Damon qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qu'elle appréciait.

Une fois terminé Damon ordonna à Bonnie de s'installer à un siège, il finit le dernier pancake et sortit une assiette pour Bonnie, il lui mit deux pancakes et mit la confiture de côté. Il mit l'assiette de Bonnie devant elle et vint s'installer en face de cette dernière.

Bonnie prit le premier pancake et prit une bouchée, Damon la regardait fixement un peu nerveux de ce qu'elle dirait de sa cuisine. Bonnie finit sa première bouchée et fut enchantée, jamais elle n'avait mangé des pancakes aussi bon. Elle regarda Damon et lui dit :

-« Je suis impressionné, je n'ai jamais mangé un pancake aussi bon de ma vie »

Damon souria et fut soulagé.

-« Pour avoir une petite-amie, fais-lui des pancakes et tu marquera des points « continua Bonnie.

Damon se mit à rire mais après fit un visage menaçant envers Bonnie, qui resta figé.

-« Dis à qui que ce soit que je t'ai fait à manger et je t'enferme dans une tour pour le restant de tes jours » Bonnie souria et finit de manger son deuxième pancake ne répondant pas à la remarque de Damon.

-« Bien j'espère alors avoir marqué des points avec toi » dit Damon voyant que Bonnie avait finit son assiette.

-« Un peu mais il te faudrait beaucoup mais beaucoup de points Damon » retourna Bonnie souriante. Damon sourit en échange et se leva.

-« Donc je commence tout de suite, prend une veste on va quelque part »

-« Où ? » demanda Bonnie curieuse

-« Non je ne le dit pas où ce n'est pas une surprise »

Bonnie fit mine de bouder et fit un visage implorant

-« Désolé trésor mais ceci ne marche pas avec moi » dit Damon remettant sa veste en cuir.

Bonnie souffla d'exaspération et aussi de défaite.

-« Tu n'es pas drôle Damon » dit une Bonnie ronchon

-« Non ne recommence pas à être grognon j'ai travaillé dur à faire les pancakes pour que tu te détendes et que tu sois plus jovial, ne fais donc pas la casseuse d'ambiance »

Bonnie pouffa mais alla tout de même prendre sa veste et l'enfila. Elle ne savait pas ce que Damon lui réservait mais elle allait le savoir se dit-elle. Après ça ils sortirent de la maison et Bonnie grimpa dans la nouvelle voiture de Damon qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer.

-« Pour être belle, elle l'est n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Damon

-« Oui et rien que pour ça tu devrais me remercier d'avoir bousillé ton ancienne voiture » indiqua Bonnie souriante et innocente

-« Je tenais vraiment à elle, c'était mon bébé à moi et toi tu l'as emmené loin de moi, sur ce coup là j'étais vraiment en colère, plus que le portefeuille »

-« Oh pauvre petit chou » fit une Bonnie faussement compatissante

-« Oui le plus à plaindre ici c'est moi » renchérit Damon « met ta ceinture nous partons »

Bonnie fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé et boucla donc sa ceinture, Damon démarra et commença donc son trajet.

Personne ne parlait au début, Damon était concentré sur la route et Bonnie somnolait un peu rattrapant un peu sa nuit. Au bout d'un moment Bonnie en avait marre de ce silence et fouillait le vide poche et découvrit des CD. Elle tria et vit un l'album de Lady GAGA. Elle regarda Damon et lui sourit.

-« Alors comme ça monsieur est fan de Lady Gaga ? »

Damon regardait maintenant le Cd et fit un haussement d'épaule.

-« Ce Cd est à Stefan je l'ai piqué pour qu'il cherche après et n'écoute plus cette musique d'ado boutonneux » se défendit Damon. Bonnie souriait de plus en plus savant parfaitement que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle sortit donc le CD du boitier et l'inséra dans le lecteur audio de la voiture.

La première chanson était _Bad romance _et Bonniese mit à fredonner l'air pendant que Damon battait son doigt contre le volant au même rythme. Bonnie avait là la preuve que Damon était le vrai détenteur du CD et aimait les chansons de Lady Gaga qui était rappelons-le des chansons pour ados boutonneux. Bonnie ne dit rien ne voulant pas commencer une dispute sur un sujet banal, et elle appréciait la compagnie de Damon en plus. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils roulaient le CD de la chanteuse la plus connue des temps venait de s'arrêter ainsi que la voiture de Damon.

-« On est arrivé ? » demanda Bonnie

-« Oui, reste plus qu'a faire de la marche jusqu'à l'endroit que je veux te montrer. »

-« ah oui ? Il ressemble à quoi ? »

-« Surprise Bonnie, tu sais ce que sa veut dire ? » Damon ne laissa pas le temps à Bonnie de répondre qu'il continue « c'est quand quelqu'un veut faire quelque chose à quelqu'un sans qu'il sait ce que c'est, il le fait en toute discrétion et montre seulement le résultat à la fin »

-« Sans blague, merci beaucoup dictionnaire Damon »

-« De rien, c'est tout naturellement que je partage mes connaissances avec autrui » souria Damon attrapant dans le coffre un sac qu'il mit à son dos. Bonnie regarda le sac et ensuite Damon.

-« T'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas prit mes outils de torture, mais maintenant je regrette vu que tu es une personne difficile »

Bonnie roula ses yeux en l'air, Damon sourit toujours et prit la main de Bonnie pour montrer la direction, la jeune sorcière ne se débattit même pas aimant la sensation de la main de Damon enveloppant la sienne. Damon lui était tout simplement content que Bonnie ne l'ait pas brulé quand il lui a prit sa main et à son plus grand étonnement elle n'avait même pas essayé de retirer sa main.

Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent donc dans une forêt et Damon les guidaient vers l'endroit qu'il avait en tête.

-« tu sais où tu vas au moins ? » demanda Bonnie

Damon se retourna pour qu'il soit face à face avec Bonnie.

-« Je te demande d'avoir confiance en moi sur ce coup-là Bonnie » dit Damon, voyant Bonnie ne pas le regarder il rajouta « je te l'ordonne » Bonnie fit un signe de tête et n'osa plus dire quoi que ce soit. Il continua donc son chemin suivit de près par Bonnie qu'il n'avait toujours pas laissée. Au bout d 30 minutes Damon lâcha la main de Bonnie à la plus grande tristesse de la sorcière. Il lui dit de fermer les yeux.

-« Tu ne vas pas me faire peur hein ? » dit une Bonnie pas rassuré. Damon se mit derrière elle et la colla à son torse. Bonnie se raidit et Damon le sentit mais ne desserra pas sa prise, il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et chuchota.

-« Aie confiance, maintenant je mets mes mains sur tes yeux car j'ai l'impression que tu vas tricher »

Damon fit comme il l'avait dit à Bonnie et s'avança un peu faisant donc Bonnie avancer. Au bout de deux minutes Bonnie entendait le son d'une chute d'eau. Elle sentit Damon s'arrêter et donc s'arrêta à son tour. Damon enlevait ses mains des yeux de Bonnie, ne sentant plus les mains de Damon elle prit le signe comme quoi elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux. Et ce qu'elle vit eut l'effet de lui couper le souffle. En effet devant elle se trouvait une immense chute d'eau, formant un grand lac. La végétation était sublime, c'était un endroit fort tranquille et seul le son des oiseaux et de la chute d'eau étaient présent.

-« Wow c'est magnifique, je n'ai jamais vu un endroit si beau auparavant » dit Bonnie contemplant le paysage ébahit par sa beauté.

-« Ouais c'est sur, on dirait un bout de paradis. J'ai découvert cet endroit un soir quand j'étais seul, je suis resté des heures à le contempler »

-« Beaucoup de monde savent que cet endroit existe ? » demanda Bonnie curieuse de savoir si beaucoup de monde voyaient ce magnifique endroit.

-« Non personne ne vient ici, c'est assez éloigné et cette forêt est un vrai labyrinthe, il n'y'a que moi et maintenant toi qui savons que cet endroit existe.

-« Wow, je trouve que j'ai de la chance »

-« Tu l'as dit bouffi » répondit Damon sans réfléchir

Bonnie se retourna d'une traite face à l'insulte que Damon a fait, Damon perdit son sourire et ne savait pas quoi dire.

-« Ah bon ? »

-« Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, c'est une expression, t'es loin d'avoir un visage bouffi, et puis arrête d'être coincé les autres auront prit ceci à la rigolade » s'énerva Damon

-« C'est bon je sais, c'est vexant même si tu dis ça à la rigolade »

-« Bien pardonne-moi alors »

« D'accord »

Damon allait continuer à s'excuser mais à son grand étonnement sa petite sorcière l'avait pardonné et très vite. Il se ressaisit et prit le sac qu'il avait posé par terre. Il déposa une petite couverture par terre et déballa la nourriture qu'il avait emportée. Bonnie se retournait pour voir Damon et vit la couverture et la nourriture sur le sol. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée la jeune fille de couleur caramel fut choqué, elle n'avait jamais vu Damon si prévenant et si gentil, il avait préparé un pique-nique. Le cœur de Bonnie fit un énorme bond, et s'accéléra, elle essayait de contrôler le rythme sinon Damon allait soupçonner quelque chose. Damon lui se sentait bêbête il n'avait pas prévu de se sentir comme ça, il était devenu pire que Stefan, il voulait Bonnie pour lui et il ferait tout pour l'avoir mais là sa méthode était presque bêbête mais cela semblait faire plaisir à la jeune fille en face de lui ce qui le fit sourire.

-« Assis-toi » dit Damon

Bonnie s'assit et vit ce que Damon avait préparé, il y'avait l'abondance de choix en sandwich qu'elle ne savait pas quoi choisir. Après un instant de réflexion elle se décida enfin pour le sandwich de dinde. Damon avait lui aussi prit un sandwich et le mangeait, tout en regardant la paysage et jetant des coups d'œil à Bonnie. Une fois leur repas terminé Bonnie s'allongea sur la couverture pendant que Damon lui restait assis.

-« Je dois avouer que tu es plein de surprises Damon »

-« Eh oui je sais, je suis parfait dans tout les angles» souria celui-ci

-«Pourquoi ne pas avoir montré ce lieu à quelqu'un d'autre, par exemple Elena ? » Cette question fut lâché comme une bombe, Bonnie voulait savoir pourquoi elle et pas Elena.

Damon ne perdit pas de temps à répondre, tout en s'allongeant à côté de Bonnie il lui dit :

-« Parce que c'est toi et pas Elena » sa voix était forte et déclarait l'évident, mais Bonnie voulait en savoir plus.

-« Je veux dire, je ne comprends pas Elena est comme un rêve pour toi, elle compte beaucoup, pour moi il aurait été plus évident que tu l'amènes ici au lieu de la fille qui cherche toujours à te brûler et te tuer »

Damon souffla et mit ses mains sous sa tête.

-« Je n'ais jamais été amoureux d'Elena pourquoi l'amener ici alors ? » Damon avait laissé exprès un petit sous-entendu à Bonnie pour lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Bonnie avait très bien comprit le sous-entendu de Damon mais ne voulait pas y croire, ce n'était pas possible, elle avait dû mal entendre n'est-ce pas ?

-« Pourquoi m'amener ici alors ? Nous ne sommes pas vraiment ami »

Damon se releva en position assise et regarda intensément Bonnie dans les yeux, celle-ci se remit à son tour en position assise.

-« Pour une fille intelligente, je trouve en ce moment même que tu es une idiote, à moins que tu ne le fais exprès ? » dit Damon d'une voix aigre.

-« Alors comme ça maintenant je suis une idiote ? » s'énerva Bonnie prête à se lever, mais un bras l'en empêcha la ramenant en position assise.

-« Oui mademoiselle Bennett une vraie idiote » confirma Damon.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient à quelques centimètres, d'un côté on pouvait voir la colère qui brillait sur le visage de Bonnie et de l'autre la satisfaction et la malice dans celui de Damon.

-« Tu n'es qu'un grand conna…. »

Bonnie n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Damon avait prit ses lèvres dans un baiser intense et violent, Bonnie ne donnait aucune résistance et s'abandonna à ce baiser, elle en avait marre de devoir résister tout le temps, il fallait vivre le moment présent et c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire. Damon mettait tout ce qu'il avait dans ce baiser, Bonnie se mit à gémir et le vampire en profita pour approfondir encore plus leur échange. C'était un baiser urgent et plein de passion, Damon prit l'avantage et dominait sur Bonnie qui était maintenant allongé et lui au dessus d'elle. Damon enleva ses lèvres de la bouche de sa sorcière mais continuait à donner des petits baisers au cou de la jeune fille qui frissonna. Bonnie avait complètement perdu la raison mais elle se sentait bien jusqu'à ce que son portable sonne faisant Damon grogner. Bonnie reprit conscience et poussa Damon d'elle, au début il n'en fit rien mais après il se releva passant une main dans ses cheveux. Bonnie se leva à son tour et n'épargna aucun regard à Damon. Elle prit son portable et décrocha.

-« Allô Bonnie c'est Elena »

Damon grogna de nouveau en entendant la voix d'Elena à l'autre bout, si cette pimbêche n'avait pas appelé, Dieu sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire avec sa sorcière.

-« Salut sa va bien ? » répondit Bonnie encore chamboulé

-« Oui, Caroline et moi on s'inquiétait pour toi, on ne t'as pas vu et Caroline t'as cherché partout, tu vas bien ?»

-« Oui, oui sa va, je suis avec Damon, aujourd'hui je dois rester avec lui pour la journée c'était son gage »

-« Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, désolé »

-« Ce n'est pas grave Elena, de toute façon lui et moi somme en dehors de Mystic Falls on va revenir vers 15heures normalement là on allait partir »

-« Ok d'accord bon bah je vais te laisser, à plus »

Bonnie répondit à Elena puis raccrocha son téléphone. Elle se retourna vers Damon

-« Il faut qu'on reparte maintenant »

Damon regardait Bonnie et lui sourit.

-« C'est moi qui décide cher ange »

Bonnie ne rigolait pas du tout elle prit les couvertures et la rangea dans le sac, elle mit les aliments restant dans le sac aussi et se dirigea loin de Damon. Celui –ci la suivit de près.

-« Je suppose que comme toujours tu vas faire comme si de rien n'était ? « demanda Damon furieux

Bonnie ne répondait même pas et continua son chemin mais elle s'arrêta vite voyant qu'elle ne savait pas quel chemin prendre.

-« Alors on ne sait pas quel chemin prendre ? Je dois dire sa m'arrange bien comme ça tu seras obliger de me faire face et d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire »

Bonnie ne le regardait toujours pas et Damon s'énerva encore plus. Il prit Bonnie par ses épaules et la piégea entre lui et un arbre.

-« Ecoutes, ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure n'est pas un hasard, ainsi que la scène dans la cuisine, je sais que tu sens quelque chose aussi et que tu sais qu'il se passe un truc entre nous. Moi j'ai fait l'effort de développer et de comprendre ce qui se passait et j'ai compris, je ressens quelque chose pour toi Bonnie et je sais que toi aussi sinon tu ne répondrais pas à mes baisers comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure »

Damon avait dit ce qu'il pensait, maintenant c'était le tour de Bonnie de dire ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Et dans la tête de celle-ci tout était mélangé, elle essayait de comprendre ce que Damon lui avait dit plus tôt, il a dit qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle et qu'il savait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Bonnie ne le croyait franchement pas, malgré le fait qu'elle espérait vraiment ce qu'il disait était vrai.

-« Tu ne ressens rien pour moi Damon » finit par dire faiblement la sorcière, Damon la regarda dans les yeux et souffla une fois de plus.

-« Je sais que je suis tombé amoureux de toi Bonnie, jamais je n'ai ressenti ça pour quelqu'un même pas pour Katherine et encore moins avec Elena » avait répondu Damon avec le même volume de voix.

Bonnie voulait vraiment le croire, voulait vraiment lui dire qu'elle aussi elle l'aime mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à sa grand-mère, à ses amies surtout Caroline et aussi qu'il ne disait que des mensonges, mais la voix de Damon paraissait si sincère. Mais elle avait trop peur. Peur qu'il lui brise le cœur si jamais il voulait encore Elena, peur qu'il la laisse seule.

-« Je ne ressens rien envers toi, moi » dit Bonnie d'une voix dure, elle pouvait lire dans le regard de Damon la blessure évidente qu'elle avait provoquée, elle s'en voulut aussitôt. Damon se sentait mal, il était encore rejeté, il regarda Bonnie dans les yeux et son sentiment de rejet partit aussitôt. Elle mentait, oui, la sorcière mentait, ce qui le fit sourire.

-« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, tu es une piètre menteuse, tu as des sentiments pour moi » Damon s'approcha plus près du visage de Bonnie qui se mit à déglutir.

-« Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien » défia Damon.

Bonnie souleva son visage et se mit en contact avec Damon, c'était difficile pour elle de simplement le regarder.

-« J…Je…..ne…ressens…. »

Bonnie n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase et une larme partit de ses yeux, Damon l'essuya grâce à son pouce et s'approcha pour embrasser Bonnie mais il eut un fulgurant mal de crane. Bonnie fut libérée par Damon et courut loin de lui. Une fois rétablit Damon se mit à courir et se retrouva face à Bonnie qui se le prit en pleine face et failli tomber au sol mais le vampire la rattrapa

-« Tu es incapable de dire que tu ne ressens rien, tu veux que je te dise ce que je crois vraiment Bonnie ? »

Bonnie le fusilla du regard

-«Non je m'en contre fiche » répondit –elle plein de venin

-« Je crois que tu as peur » poursuivi Damon sans même prêter attention à la remarque de Bonnie

-« Je n'ai pas peur, arrête de mentir » cria la sorcière

-« Non toi arrêtes de mentir »

-« Connard, je te déteste » pleura Bonnie.

-« Non je ne crois pas, je crois au contraire que tu m'aimes aussi et que c'est sa qui te fait peur »

-« Tais-toi » hurla Bonnie à pleine force, elle envoya valdinguer le vampire à une vingtaine de mètres. Damon n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver propulser contre un arbre, quand il se releva, il vit Bonnie face à lui préparant un coup.

-« Vas-y défoule toi sur moi de toute façon il n'y'a que la vérité qui blesse, et la vérité qui fait peur hein ? Et tu sais ce que c'est la vérité Bonnie ? Je vais te le dire : c'est que tu m'aimes et tu as peur de ça par rapport à ce que je t'ai fait dans le passé, de ce que j'ai fait à ta grand-mère et à tes amies, tu as peur car tu es tombé amoureuse de quelqu'un que tu méprisais. Et ce qui te fait encore plus peur c'est que je sois moi aussi amoureux de toi. »

Bonnie à ce point envoya valdinguer Damon encore plus loin, elle ne laissa pas le temps de se relever qu'elle l'envoyait à l'autre bout. Et là elle laissa échapper ses peurs.

-« Oui j'ai peur, peur de ce que va me réserver le futur avec toi, peur de t'aimer à un point inimaginable, peur de ce que je ressens pour toi, celui qui a tué ma grand-mère, j'ai l'impression de la trahir, je me dégoute et je ne me comprend pas. J'ai peur que ce que tu ressens pour moi est factice, j'ai peur que tu me fasses du mal émotionnellement et peur que tu aimes Elena et que tu fais tout ça pour lui arriver » cria Bonnie tombant maintenant à genoux, elle s'en voulait d'avoir était aussi faible, de pleurer devant Damon et de lui dire toute la vérité.

Damon avait réussi à faire dire à Bonnie tout ce qu'elle lui cachait, de ses craintes d'être avec lui. Damon était heureux qu'elle lui avoue qu'elle l'aime car c'était réciproque, il avait réussi à trouver la bonne personne et il n'allait pas la laisser s'enfuir, maintenant que Bonnie avait confirmé ce qu'il pensait il allait essayer de l'apaiser et de la rassurer.

Il alla donc vers Bonnie qui était à genoux et pleurait, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort. Bonnie se laissa faire et continuait à pleurer à chaude larmes sur lui. Damon murmurait des 'chuut » et des 'ça va aller'

-« Je veux rentrer à Mystic Falls » déclara Bonnie

-« D'accord, mais je veux que tu saches que je vais écarter tes peurs, on va les effacer ensemble, je t'interdis de me rabrouer à cause de stupide peur d'une sorcière. C'est clair ? » ordonna d'une voix dur Damon. Son ton était presque menaçant. Il ne disait pas les choses de manière romantique, mais bon c'était sa propre manière et c'était déja un effort pour lui.

-« Si je n'ai pas envie d'être avec toi, tu ne pourras pas m'obliger, je te remettrai à ta place bien comme il faut » dit Bonnie en essuyant ses larmes.

-« Je suis plus fort que toi et plus malin, à la fin on sera ensemble c'est moi qui te le dit, en attendant on va rentrer à Mystic Falls »

Damon prit Bonnie dans ses bras et alla grâce à sa vitesse de vampire vers la voiture. Il déposa Bonnie par terre et celle-ci entra dans la voiture et ferma ses yeux immédiatement. Damon se mit à son poste et conduit la voiture jusqu'à leur ville, pendant que Bonnie dormait.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapitre 18 terminé, normalement je devais le couper en deux mais je ne savais pas trop où, donc je ne l'ai pas fait. Il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres, je ne prévoyais pas tant de chapitres mais il y'avait toujours plein d'idées qui me venaient. S'il vous plaît laissez un commentaire pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Merci pour vos magnifique reviews un grand merci à Leana, NeytonienneForever, Louise, Janeandteresa, beckie400, Lucie.

Bisous


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

**Disclaimer :** Vampire diaries ne m'appartient pas

**Bonne lecture**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Damon arrêta sa voiture devant le manoir, il était maintenant 15h20, Bonnie dormait toujours, elle ne s'était même pas réveillée quand il à fait un arrêt brusque. Cependant Damon ne la laissa pas dormir plus longtemps, car aujourd'hui était le jour où lui et sa petite sorcière passaient le jour entier ensemble, hors de question que cette jeune demoiselle esquive leur jour en dormant et il devait faire son prochain mouvement, c'est-à-dire convaincre Bonnie qu'ils peuvent être ensemble. Quand dans la forêt elle lui a dit ses craintes il ne pouvait pas dire que ce n'était pas vrai, il lui avait fait beaucoup de tort et son comportement exaspérait la jeune fille, mais ce n'était pas une raison il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait et indirectement elle lui à avouer qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Maintenant il fallait juste la convaincre et il y'arriverait. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de détermination qu'à cet instant. Il sortit de sa voiture et ouvrit la portière passagère. Il tapota Bonnie pour qu'elle se réveille, mais il n'eut aucune réaction, il essaya donc plus fort et sourit quand il entendit un grognement.

-« La belle au bois dormant est priée de se réveiller car nous sommes arrivés à destination » Damon regardait Bonnie qui avait refermé ses yeux et ne bougeait plus. C'est donc avec une voix taquine qu'il reprit

-« Oh mais oui que suis-je bête le prince charmant doit embrasser la belle princesse pour qu'elle se réveille, où avais-je la tête ? »

En entendant la phrase de Damon, Bonnie ouvrit ses yeux et le fixa, ses yeux envoyant des éclairs.

-« J'espère que ce n'est pas toi le prince charmant car tu m'as tout l'air d'être le crapaud » répondit Bonnie d'une voix endormie. Damon afficha un sourire avant de dire :

-« Ce n'est pas gentil, on ne dit pas ça à quelqu'un qu'on aime Bonnie »

Bonnie détacha sa ceinture et poussa Damon loin pour qu'elle puisse sortir de la voiture. Une fois sortit elle se retourna vers Damon.

-« Tu t'es trompé, ce n'est pas chez moi ici, ramène-moi » ordonna la sorcière. Damon s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit.

-« Non, je ne me suis pas trompé, aujourd'hui tu es censé rester avec moi toute la journée c'est le gage, or il n'est que 15h26 »

Bonnie tapa de colère son pied au sol et partit loin de Damon, entrant dans la propriété des Salvatore suivit de près par le vampire dont elle était amoureuse.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Bonnie s'aperçut vite qu'il n'y'avait personne car elle ne sentait pas l'énergie de Stefan. Elle eut soudain peur, car elle ne voulait pas être seule avec Damon, elle avait trop peur de ce qu'elle avait dit et de ce que Damon lui avait dit plus tôt, « _D'accord, mais je veux que tu saches que je vais écarter tes peurs, on va les effacer ensemble, je t'interdis de me rabrouer à cause de stupide peur d'une sorcière. C'est clair ? » _Au fond d'elle Bonnie savait qu'elle était heureuse que Damon lui avait dit cela et qu'il l'aimait, mais la peur la bloquait complètement. Elle ferma ses yeux et se souvint d'une parole « _à la fin on sera ensemble c'est moi qui te le dit _» Elle aimerait, mais elle ne pouvait pas, c'était comme si elle allait faire un pacte avec le Diable, même ceci était moins pire se disait-elle. Bonnie secoua sa tête violement, il était hors de question qu'elle se montre faible devant Damon de nouveau, elle était Bonnie Bennett et elle devait faire face.

Damon était maintenant dans la cuisine ramenant un verre de jus de fruit frais à Bonnie qui le prit volontiers. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir dans son fauteuil avec son verre d'alcool. Personne ne disait un mot, Bonnie ne regardait pas Damon tandis que lui la dévisageait.

-« Pour la suite de notre journée miel, on va rester ici, et je vais te demander de me faire un massage du dos car j'ai horriblement mal » Damon avait mit sa main près de son dos pour accentuer ce qu'il disait. Le visage de Bonnie était super marrant, sa bouche était ouverte et ses yeux étaient larges, Damon se mit à rire mais redevint sérieux « Ce n'est pas une blague ma petite sorcière »

-« Nan mais sa va pas, je ne vais pas te faire un massage, ce n'est pas marqué boniche sur mon front » s'énerva Bonnie, claquant son verre de jus d'orange sur la table et s'éloignant le plus loin possible de son bourreau. Damon grâce à sa vitesse fut devant Bonnie en une demi-seconde.

-« Si tu ne veux pas que je te rajoute 3 jours de plus avec moi tu vas le faire » sourit Damon, remettant en place une mèche de Bonnie derrière l'oreille de celle-ci. Bonnie fit sortir un souffle d'énervement et se résigna faisant demi-tour au salon. Damon se dirigea vers le salon aussi tout en enlevant son maillot.

-« Tu fais quoi là ? » demanda la sorcière sidéré.

-« J'enlève mon maillot pour ma séance de massage, ça ne se voit pas ? » répondit nonchalant le vampire

-« Tu n'as pas besoin, cela peut se faire avec ton maillot »

Damon fit non de la tête et s'installa dans le canapé, ne voyant pas Bonnie bouger il l'avertit

-« Si tu ne le fais pas, je t'oblige à me masser les pieds alors » menaça Damon, voyant le nez de Bonnie se crisper, il lâcha un clin d'œil et un demi-sourire. Bonnie vint s'installer derrière Damon dans le canapé, là où il y'avait de la place et mit ses mains sur les épaules du vampire aux cheveux noir. Bonnie sentit une décharge du bout de ses doigts mais ne dit rien. Damon lui l'avait sentit aussi ce qui lui donna un frisson du dos involontaire. Bonnie commença doucement son massage au niveau des épaules et du cou. Damon ne disait rien mais elle avait des mains divines et savait parfaitement doser la force de son massage.

-« Vers le milieu du dos » dit Damon, Bonnie roula sesyeux en l'air mais s'exécuta, ses mains descendirent donc vers le milieu du dos de Damon. Après 20 secondes Bonnie en avait déjà marre. Oui elle appréciait trop de toucher la peau nue de Damon avec ses mains, elle sentait des frissons et voulait toucher chaque endroit de son dos, des images lui venaient même à l'esprit la faisant rêver de toucher le torse de Damon, son visage, chaque endroit possible. C'est pour cela qu'elle devait s'arrêter maintenant sinon elle ne tiendrait pas, mais Damon devait le faire exprès, le connaissant il manigançait quelque chose.

-« C'est bon je peux arrêter ? » implora Bonnie.

-« Cela ne fait que trois minutes » ronchonna Damon

Bonnie mordit sa lèvre mais continua jusqu'à ce que Damon lui demande plus bas, elle mit ses mains plus bas mais Damon lui dit que ce n'était pas assez. Bonnie explosa donc ce coup-ci.

-« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu ne veux pas que je masse ton c… » Bonnie n'arrivait pas à le dire et changea donc sa phrase « tes fesses quand même »

Damon sourit et se retourna pour voir le visage de sa petite commandante.

-« J'aimerais, mais quelque chose me dit que tu es ironique » lança le vampire croisa ses bras maintenant à travers sa poitrine nue. Bonnie se leva du canapé prit le reste de son jus d'orange et le jeta à la figure de Damon qui n'avait pas eut le temps de le voir même avec ses reflexes de vampire. Résultat il en avait partout dans les cheveux.

-« Tu es dingue! regarde ce que tu as fait à ma superbe coiffure, c'est collant ce truc là » se plaignit Damon touchant ses cheveux. Bonnie souriait de sa petite victoire.

-« Ben va prendre une douche alors et arrête de te plaindre » cracha Bonnie

-« Je prends une douche que si tu viens avec moi dedans » chuchota Damon à l'oreille de Bonnie qui frissonna, ce que Damon remarqua et sourit.

-« Va te faire voir Damon »

-« Pas très gentil, tant pis pour toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates » Damon se précipita donc dans sa salle de bain et ouvrit l'eau de la douche à la bonne température. Grâce à son ouïe de vampire il entendit Bonnie dire « Crétin de vampire » Une idée lui vint donc à l'esprit. Il utilisa sa vitesse de vampire et alla dans le salon, prit Bonnie rapidement sur son épaule et retourna dans la salle de bain, l'eau de la douche coulait encore, il pouvait entendre les cris de protestation de Bonnie mais non il entra dans la douche avec Bonnie et la déposa entre lui et le mur. La douche les trempait tout les deux et Bonnie était en train de crier pendant que Damon éclatait de rire. Ils étaient tout les deux dans la douche, Bonnie avait ses vêtements trempés et Damon lui n'avait gardé que son pantalon.

-« Damon je vais te tuer » s'énerva Bonnie faisant monter la température de l'eau, elle se calma aussitôt de peur d'être brûlé.

-« Tu ne sais pas t'amuser Bon-Bon » déclara Damon tout en prenant un shampoing, le secouant et prenant le liquide épais dans ses mains, et claqua ce liquide dans les cheveux de Bonnie. Celle-ci râla et voulait sortir mais Damon était face à elle bloquant sa fuite. Damon se mit à malaxer les cheveux de Bonnie créant ainsi de la mousse. Bonnie se laissait maintenant faire, elle appréciait secrètement les soins que Damon lui procurait, jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait fait et franchement les gens normaux le faisait-il ça ? Elle en doutait, d'une façon ou d'une autre c'était amusant mais elle ne voulait pas le faire montrer à Damon, mais une fois de plus elle laissa sa raison de côté, elle prit un shampoing et prit du liquide dans ses mains et en mit sur la tête de Damon. Damon fut surprit du changement soudain dans le comportement de Bonnie mais ne dit rien aimant que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui de cette façon. Bonnie malaxait les cheveux de Damon et s'amusa même à créer une coiffure à pic, au résultat elle se mit à rire comme une enfant. Damon décida lui de faire des couettes et se mit à rire lui aussi du résultat. Au bout d'un moment les deux s'arrêtèrent de rire et Damon rinça les cheveux de Bonnie et elle de Damon juste après. Une fois la mousse partit Bonnie remit le pommeau de douche à son endroit tandis que Damon la regardait intensément. Bonnie se tourna à Damon et vit la manière dont il la regardait, elle pouvait de nouveau y lire de l'amour son cœur se gonfla.

Damon se pencha et prit les lèvres de Bonnie dans les siennes, Bonnie mit ses mains derrière le cou de Damon et l'approcha d'elle le plus près possible. Ce coup-ci ce fut Bonnie qui demanda la permission d'approfondir le baiser, Damon ne se fit pas prier et entrouvrit ses lèvres permettant à Bonnie et lui de commencer une bataille pour la dominance. Bonnie fut une fois de plus émerveillé par les sensations qu'un simple baiser avec Damon Salvatore pouvait fournir. Elle se détacha de lui ayant besoin d'air pour respirer, mais leur front se touchait, Bonnie baissa les yeux pour ne pas rencontrer ceux de Damon. Damon voyait le malaise de Bonnie, il caressa son visage avec sa main mais Bonnie ne bougeait toujours pas.

-« Bonnie, regarde-moi » implora Damon.

Bonnie n'essayait même pas, Damon prit un ton beaucoup plus dur et autoritaire.

« Regarde-moi Bonnie »

Bonnie se souvint qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle pouvait mettre à genoux Damon, elle lui mit un bon anévrysme ce qui le mit par terre. Elle enjamba Damon et sortit de la douche. Elle prit une serviette et l'enveloppa autour d'elle, elle se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de bain et de la chambre de Damon pour se réfugier dans la chambre de Stefan. Une fois dans la chambre de Stefan elle ferma celle-ci à double tour. Elle fouilla dans les placards de celui-ci et vit des affaires appartenant à Elena. Elle enlevait ses affaires mouillés et se sécha un peu avec la serviette qui était maintenant trempé, et elle mit les vêtements d'Elena. Elle relâcha son pouvoir qu'elle avait maintenu durant sa fuite et se mit contre la porte essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque pour que Damon ne l'entende pas.

Damon lui venait de se mettre debout, sa petite sorcière était carrément lunatique, un moment elle l'embrassait avec plein de passion et le moment après lui file un terrible mal de crâne. Il fallait qu'il y mette un arrêt maintenant, il fallait qu'il gagne et qu'il la convainc maintenant sinon il ne résistera plus, il la prendra de force c'est sûr ou s'énerverai. Il fallait mettre un arrêt à la chasse et tout de suite, il fallait qu'il efface les peurs de Bonnie pour qu'il puisse être ensemble. Mais d'abord il enleva son pantalon et son boxer, prit des affaires de son placard et mit comme à son habitude une chemise et un pantalon noir. Il chercha Bonnie dans la cuisine dans le salon, mais il n'y'avait personne. Il regarda dans les chambres d'amis mais toujours aucun signe d'elle. Il passa devant la chambre de Stefan en courant mais s'arrêta et fit quatre pas en arrière. Il se concentra et il pouvait en effet entendre le battement de cœur de quelqu'un. Il sourit un bref instant et voulut ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermé.

-« Bonnie ouvres-moi »

Bonnie sentit la peur l'envahir mais ne bougea pas.

-« Je sais que tu es dans la chambre de Stefan, donc ouvre-moi »

Toujours aucune réponse, le vampire aux yeux bleus commençait à s'impatienter

-« Tu sais je peux très bien défoncer la porte, juste comme ça, mais Stefan risque de ne pas être content, mais je le ferais quand même Bonnie »

Bonnie ne bougeait toujours pas, si jamais il faisait ça elle l'enverrait faire un tour dans les airs encore et encore. Elle se mit de côté attendant que Damon fasse comme il a dit, comme ceci elle pourra mettre son plan à exécution.

-« Tu ne me laisse pas le choix trésor » Dit Damon prenant un peu de recul pour défoncer la porte. Damon accéléra et la porte fut envoyer à 15 mètres de lui abimant une table de Stefan. Damon grâce à son ouïe avait entendu que Bonnie c'était déplacé au côté, certainement pour lui jeter un sort. Donc quand il avait défoncé la porte avec sa force et vitesse de vampire il ne s'arrêta pas et se plaça derrière Bonnie qui ne l'avait pas vu et qui regardait délicatement vers le couloir pour voir où il était, mais le vampire n'était pas là, elle fut surprise mais le fut plus quand deux bras puissant était autour de sa taille l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

-« Reste calme s'il te plaît, aucune magie ou je jure que tu vas le regretter » fit Damon contre l'oreille de Bonnie

Bonnie ne se débattit plus et resta calme un moment, Damon voyant qu'elle était calme desserra peu à peu sa prise jusqu'à totalement la lâcher. Damon fit le tour de Bonnie pour se retrouver face à elle. Il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer, la situation était plus délicate qu'il le pensait, certainement parce qu'il se souciait vraiment de Bonnie et ne voulait pas la faire s'enfuir de lui en disant quelque chose ou faisant quelque chose de mal. La seule chose qu'il dit fut :

-« Tu sais la peur n'évite pas le danger Bonnie »

Damon regardait intensément Bonnie pour ne pas manquer un signe de sa part ou une réaction.

-« Tu me veux autant que je te veux, je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aime et c'est la strict vérité. Je suis conscient de ce que j'ai fait et j'en suis sincèrement désolé, je regrette énormément, ma conduite était inacceptable même si c'était pour libérer la femme que je croyais aimer. Après de ce que je crois comprendre tu m'aimes aussi mais tu as peur… » Damon n'eut pas le temps de finir que Bonnie le coupa et lui dit d'une voix extrêmement dur.

-« Et alors ? C'est une preuve que je ne peux pas être avec toi malgré mes sentiments, la peur n'amène rien de bon au contraire »

-« Les peurs peuvent être surmontées, et je peux t'aider »

Bonnie se mit à rire dépourvu d'humour « Comment comptes-tu faire alors ? »

-« Pour commencer je peux t'affirmer que je n'ai jamais aimé Elena comme toi je t'aime, je ne te laisserai pas pour une autre fille car c'est toi que je veux et toi seule, je ne te laisserai pas seule, et je te promets que je ne suis pas en train de t'utiliser, ou de jouer avec tes sentiments, pour l'instant c'est tout ce dont je peux te promettre » finit Damon se trouvant bête de parler comme ceci car il avait l'impression d'être vulnérable. Il voyait bien que ce qu'il lui disait était en train de monter dans son cerveau, sa petite sorcière était en train de réfléchir et il pouvait entendre son battement de cœur s'accélérer.

Bonnie voulait tellement le croire, mais comment être sûr qu'il soit sincère ? Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il disait la vérité mais encore une chose la retenait.

_**-« Je n'ai pas à te retenir dans ton choix mon bébé »**_

Bonnie fit un bond dans les airs en entendant cette voix. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis son regard se posa sur celui de Damon qui était confus.

-« Tu viens de parler ? » demanda au vampire Bonnie, Damon fit un signe de tête négatif, ne comprenant pas la situation, et devant plus nerveux que jamais car Bonnie ne répondait pas mais sembler être ailleurs.

_**-« Ce n'est pas lui qui à parlé mais moi, ma petite-fille »**_

Bonnie fit un deuxième bond, cette voix elle la connaissait, c'était celle de sa grand-mère.

-« Grand-mère ? » demanda à haute voix Bonnie, oubliant la présence de Damon, qui lui se demandait si Bonnie n'était pas devenu folle.

_-« __**Ne parle pas à haute voix, sinon il va se demander quoi, Bonnie, parle-moi dans ta tête avec tes pensées**_** »**

Bonnie fit comme on lui avait demandé et se concentra

_**-« C'est vraiment toi grams ? » demanda Bonnie pleine d'espoir**_

_**-« Oui ma chérie, j'ai récupéré un peu de force pour pouvoir te parler »**_

_**-« Comment tu fais ? On va pouvoir se parler tout les jours ? » Demanda Bonnie toujours aussi pleine d'espoir.**_

_**-« Malheureusement non, il me faut beaucoup de temps pour avoir de l'énergie et donc pouvoir communiquer c'est pour ça que je dois faire vite ».**_

_**-« Pourquoi ? »**_

_**-« Pour te dire que tu ne dois pas prendre tes décisions en fonction des autres, fais ce que toi tu veux faire, écoute ce que tu veux et ne pense pas au passé. Je sais que tu aimes Damon et je peux clairement voir qu'il t'aime aussi, ne me prend pas pour excuse ma petite-fille pour ne pas être avec lui, il a changé et regrette vraiment ce qu'il à fait, donc je dois te dire qu'une seule chose : Fonce, Fonce vers l'homme de ta vie et tout de suite »**_

_**-« Mais je…. »**_

_**-« Pas de mais, ta peur n'est qu'un obstacle qu'il faut franchir et Salvatore va énormément t'aider donc fonce, je ne veux pas te voir malheureuse et te torturer comme ceci»**_

_**Bonnie sentait que la voix de sa grand-mère était de moins en moins forte et savait qu'elle n'avait plus d'énergie donc elle répondit du tac au tac**_

_**-« Compte sur moi, je t'aime » **_

_**-« Moi aussi » fut un chuchotement.**_

Bonnie revenait lentement à la réalité et voyait qu'elle était secouée comme une poupée par deux mains forte.

-« Hey stop » dit Bonnie repoussant Damon

-« Refais pas ça, j'ai crié après toi mais tu ne me répondais pas » cria Damon

-« C'est bon arrête de me disputer comme si j'avais 5 ans » rétorqua Bonnie calmement

-« J'arrêterai si tu arrêtes avec tes trucs de sorcière, on aurait dit que tu étais en transe, en plus tu le fais exprès pour éviter le sujet principale, trouillarde » cria encore plus fort Damon étant en colère du comportement gamin de Bonnie, d'habitude c'était elle la plus censé du groupe après lui bien sûr.

-« Damon » avertit Bonnie d'une voix sévère

-« Non,non,non,non,non, il n'ya pas de Damon,j'en ai marre et mainteant je vais utiliser la brutalité et je me fiche si tu es d'accord ou pas, je vais t'enfermer jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes dans ta petite tête de sorcière que l'on doit être à deux, jusqu'à ce que tes peurs diminuent » hurla le vampire de colère

-« Damon » cria encore plus fort Bonnie, mais Damon continua

-« En plus je t'ai dit plus d'une fois ce que je ressens, même que je suis devenu plus bêbête que mon petit frère Stefan et ses paroles cul-cul la praline, j'ai essayé la voie de Saint-Stefan et franchement c'est niais mais je l'ai fait, maintenant je retourne à la méthode Damon Salvatore, MA méthode. » continua de crier le vampire et tout en menaçant réellement. Bonnie n'en pouvait plus de son éclat de colère et lui lança en pleine figure un ...

-« Damon la ferme car je t'aime » Damon continua de parler mais s'arrêta à la déclaration de Bonnie, avait-il bien entendu ? Il ne posa pas la question mais Bonnie vit dans son regard qu'il doutait de ce qu'elle avait dit.

-« Je t'aime » confirma Bonnie

-« Je le sais mais….. »

Damon n'eut pas le temps de finir que Bonnie le prit par le cou et le baissa jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent celles du vampire. Le baiser était doux et Damon voulut l'approfondir mais Bonnie se retira.

-« Je vais affronter mes peurs grâce à ton aide, tu m'as convaincu pour les 3/4 et disons juste que tout à l'heure j'ai eut le consentement de quelqu'un d'important » avoua Bonnie

Damon savait que Bonnie parlait de sa grand-mère, il savait que c'était important pour Bonnie et d'un côté ce fut le cas aussi de Damon. Damon pencha de nouveau pour embrasser Bonnie mais celle-ci mit sa main sur son torse et le repoussa gentiment. Ce qui vaut un froncement de sourcil de la part de celui-ci.

-« Mais je te préviens Damon Salvatore, si tu me fais du mal, je te ferai encore plus mal et j'irai probablement te tuer, compris ? »

-« Compris ma petite commandante, heureux de t'avoir convaincu, tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis soulagé et heureux de t'entendre dire ça » Et en effet il était heureux, jamais il ne s'était sentit plus complet que maintenant et plus heureux, c'était une victoire difficile mais il a gagné, sa proie est maintenant entre ses mains et il n'allait pas la laisser s'échapper. Les pensées de Damon furent intérrompus quand Bonnie le taquina par rapport à sa dernière phrase.

-« De te tuer ? » plaisanta Bonnie

Damon roulait ses yeux en l'air

-« Non, idiote, de savoir que tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime et que tu accepte enfin d'être avec moi et à moi » répondit celui-ci

Bonnie ne répondit pas mais embrassa de nouveau son nouveau petit-ami, jamais elle ne s'était senti si heureuse, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit 'Merci Grand-mère'. Damon lui était tout à fait heureux et était au ange, il sourit pendant le baiser car il avait finalement gagné la chasse, il avait eut beaucoup de mal et du fil à retordre mais il y'est arrivé, jamais une victoire n'avait été aussi gratifiante, excitante comme il l'avait pensé précedemment.

Cependant leur moment fut interrompu par le son d'un raclement de gorge. Bonnie s'éloigna de Damon et vit à la porte d'entrée de la chambre de Stefan, qui était bien sûr explosé, Elena, Stefan et les deux frères Nathanaël et Ryan.

-« Enfin c'est pas trop tôt, mais tu me dois une nouvelle porte et une nouvelle table » s'exclama Stefan

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapitre 19 terminé

Voila pour l'avant dernier chapitre, Bonnie et Damon sont enfin ensemble, il restera donc un prochain chapitre pour montrer la situation de chacun des personnages de cette fanfiction en incluant Nathanael et Ryan. Le dernier chapitre sera publié Jeudi. Je remercie ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis sur mon histoire, et espère donc avoir des commentaires sur ce chapitre pour voir ce que vous en avez pensé. J'espère vous revoir pour le chapitre final de mon histoire:-)

A bientôt

Bisous


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries

**Bonne lecture**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-« Ce n'est pas trop tôt de quoi ? » demanda Bonnie repoussant Damon loin d'elle, qui fut surprit.

-« Arrête petite cachotière » s'exclama Elena « Nous avons entendu la dernière partie »

Bonnie devint rouge pendant que les autres se mirent à rire et Damon s'approchant de nouveau d'elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Bonnie releva la tête et regardait les quatre personnes qui la regardaient avec Damon.

-« Pour ma part cela fait longtemps que je sens la tension sexuelle entre vous » dit Stefan ayant un petit sourire satisfait.

-« N'importe quoi, il n'y'avait pas de tension sexuelle pour moi, Damon peut-être mais pas moi » se défendit Bonnie.

-« Ma petite sorcière, Stefan à raison, seulement tu ne le savais pas » s'enquit Damon fier de lui.

Bonnie fusilla du regard Damon avant de le pousser d'elle.

-« Arrêtes d'être si fier de toi, et de faire comme si tu savais tout » s'énerva Bonnie

-« Mais ma petite commandante je ne peux pas faire comme si je savais tout car je sais tout » souria Damon provoquant déjà sa petit-amie

-« Ah ouais ? Tu sais ce que je vais te faire là, maintenant ? » Grogna Bonnie

Damon savait parfaitement de quoi Bonnie voulait parler mais le désir de la taquiner reprenait le dessus et franchement s'il ne le ferait pas il ne serait plus vraiment lui-même.

-« Bonnie, voyons on ne peut pas le faire devant eux et surtout pas dans la pièce de Stefan, je propose qu'on va dans ma chambre ou dans la tienne » suggéra Damon levant les sourcils

Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire mais se reprit aussitôt

-« Sale pervers »

-« Désolé de vous interrompre dans votre querelle d'amoureux mais on aimerait vous dire au revoir » interrompit Nathanaël.

Bonnie oublia de suite Damon et regardait les jeunes frères.

-« Ah oui c'est vrai vous partez » Une petite poignée de tristesse pouvait s'entendre de la voix de Bonnie

-« Oui, normalement on devait partir ce matin mais on a décidé de vous attendre pour vous dire au revoir » intervint de nouveau Nathanaël

-« Oui et pour voir si Damon allait gagner la chasse » dit sans réfléchir Ryan, ce qui lui vaut les foudres des autres et surtout celles de Damon.

Bonnie se retourna vers Damon perplexe

-« Gagner la chasse ? » Bonnie s'approcha de Damon qui semblait nerveux « Alors comme ça c'était une mission chasse ? Et je suppose que j'étais la proie ? »

-« Oui c'est ça, tu sais notre instinct de vampire fait de nous des chasseurs et comme tu es difficile comme fille c'était un grand défi pour Damon, mais il n'a pas abandonné car ce vampire homicide était raide dingue de toi, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi déterminé pour avoir ce qu'il désir le plus » répondit Ryan ne faisant toujours pas attention aux autres qui envoyaient pleins de messages pour lui dire de se taire.

Bonnie se mit à rire en voyant Ryan parler comme ceci et les autres lui demandant de s'arrêter, les autres étaient surprit de la réaction de Bonnie mais ne disaient rien.

-« Bien, je suppose que je ne vais pas en vouloir à Damon car il est … Damon et franchement je ne l'aimerai pas autrement »

Damon fit un sourire réel une fois de plus, ce qui n'est pas allé inaperçu à Stefan qui était heureux de voir son frère heureux. Bonnie était la meilleure personne pour son frère, au moins avec elle il avait un but. Stefan regarda Elena et sourit, Elena le regarda aussi et lui fit un clin d'œil, elle le questionna ensuite du regard et Stefan lui fit un signe de tête favorable.

-« Bon maintenant que Bonnie et Damon soient enfin ensemble, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer » dit Elena qui semblait super nerveuse et en même temps heureuse, le sourire de 20 km sur son visage parlait pour elle et Bonnie su en jetant un œil à la main gauche d'Elena ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite.

-« Vas-y dit Elena » s'impatienta Damon

-« Stefan et moi allons nous marier » finit celle-ci en criant de joie et sautant en l'air. Bonnie alla rejoindre son meilleur ami en sautant en l'air et la prenant dans ses bras. Stefan regardait les filles joyeusement et son regard vint se poser sur celui de son frère. Il vit un sourire et ses yeux brillant, Damon s'approcha de son frère et vint lui taper l'épaule.

-« Bravo Steff, je suis content pour toi et ma futur belle-sœur » Dit Damon regardant maintenant les filles et écoutant leur conversation.

-« Fais voir ta bague Elena » dit une Bonnie excité, Elena ne se fit pas prier et lui montra sa main gauche.

-« Wow elle est trop belle, tu as de la chance »

Nathanaël et Ryan vinrent près d'Elena

-« Bon on peut féliciter la futur mariée maintenant » plaisanta Ryan

-« Oui, avec vos cri de filles et vos gigotements dans tous les sens, on peut pas bouger sinon on se prend une claque » rajouta Nathanaël

Bonnie se décala et rejoignit Stefan et Damon, ce dernier la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un bisou sur son front. Bonnie lui souria avant d'ajouter à Stefan.

-« Tu la rends heureuse et je peux te prédire un avenir plein de bonheur avec la future madame Salvatore »

-« Laquelle ? » taquina Stefan

Damon grogna et Bonnie se mit à rire.

-« Avec la future madame Elena Salvatore » dit Bonnie heureuse.

-« Ouais car la future madame Bonnie Salvatore, n'appartiendra qu'a monsieur Damon Salvatore » rajouta Damon enroulant une mèche de Bonnie autour de son doigt.

Stefan sourit avant de dire à Bonnie

-« Je ferai mieux de ne pas me tromper de madame Salvatore dans l'avenir »

Bonnie sourit à Stefan et fit un signe de tête, elle regardait maintenant Damon dans les yeux.

-« Avant une madame Bonnie Salvatore, il y'a du travail, tout d'abord mes peurs et ensuite le chemin que l'on empruntera, et tout simplement voir ce que l'avenir nous réserve »

Damon sourit mais bien entendu c'était un sourire suffisant.

-« Fie toi à moi ma petite sorcière, il y'aura dans l'avenir une Madame Bonnie Salvatore, je le sens et je le sais, car nous allons réussir ensemble, et même si tu ne veux pas je te forcerai à te marier avec moi, car maintenant que t'ai, je ne vais pas te laisser, même si tu me supplie » termina Damon sûr de lui.

-« Quelqu'un de vraiment romantique, aurait dit 'je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse même si pour cela je dois te voir avec un autre' mais toi c'est la méthode plus dur, espérons ne pas en arriver là » dit Bonnie souriante

-« Hey tu crois quoi ? Je suis encore un égoïste, un vampire, un mauvais garçon, personne touche à ma fille »

Bonnie souria, Damon était possessif, mais elle sait que si un jour elle viendrait à ne plus l'aimer, il la laissera partir, … enfin elle croyait, mais bon elle n'avait pas de souci à se faire car elle ne comptait pas partir, au contraire.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tout le monde étant remis des bonnes nouvelles d'aujourd'hui, il était donc place maintenant à une triste nouvelle.

-« Bon ben on reviendra plus vite que prévu pour le mariage » dit Ryan ouvrant la portière du côté passager.

-« Ouais, surtout n'oubliez pas d'envoyer l'invitation » rajouta Nathanaël tapant l'épaule de Stefan

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne vous oublie pas » rassura Elena.

-« Oh non, connaissant Elena elle enverra même deux fois l'invitation pour être sûre que vous allez en recevoir au moins une » plaisanta Bonnie.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

-« Bon les gars on vous dit à bientôt » Nathanaël se retourna et se mit dans le siège du conducteur, referma sa portière et mit sa ceinture. La voiture démarra et il klaxonna. Bonnie et Elena firent de grand signe jusqu'à ce que la voiture ne fût plus dans leur champ de vision.

Bonnie était triste que les deux frères s'en allaient mais ils allaient revenir, et ce pour le mariage d'Elena qui était dans 5 mois.

Une fois Bonnie, Elena et les frères Salvatore dans le salon, Bonnie posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-« Comment tu as proposé à Elena, Stefan ? Et quand ? Tu étais nerveux ? Tu savais quelle allait dire oui ? »

Stefan fut amusé par la série de question de Bonnie et c'est avec joie qu'il y répondit

-« Alors après que toi et Damon vous êtes partit du Mail faire vos achat, Elena et moi somme allés dans le parc »

_Flashback _

-« _Bon je suppose que nous allons rentrer » dit Elena_

_-« Si cela ne t'embête pas j'aimerais faire un tour au parc, si cela ne te dérange pas bien sûr ? » demanda Stefan un peu nerveux_

_-« Non pas du tout » sourit Elena prenant la main de Stefan et l'emmenant dans le parc._

_Une fois arrivé dans le parc, les deux amoureux firent un tour autour du lac avant de s'assoir sur un banc devant le lac ou la lune était reflétée. _

_-« C'est beau, j'aime la nuit, tout est mystérieux et la lune est si belle » dit Elena ses yeux pleins d'étoile et le sourire aux lèvres._

_-« Oui c'est vrai » répondit Stefan trifouillant sa veste._

_Un long silence paisible c'était installé, Stefan avait enfin réussi à sortir l'objet qu'il voulait montrer à Elena avec du mal mais il avait réussi, il prit une grande bouffée d'air et souffla tout en tremblant. Elena qui vit son malaise mit une main sur son épaule._

_-« Tu vas bien ? »_

_-« Oui c'est juste que j'ai quelque chose à te demander » Stefan regardait maintenant Elena dans les yeux 'C'est maintenant ou jamais' pensa t-il_

_-« Voudraistutemarieravecmoi ? »Ouf c'était sortit maintenant il fallait qu'il attend la réponse_

_-« Quoi je n'ai pas comprit, tu as parlé trop vite Stefan » Indiqua Elena_

_Stefan se sentit mal mais se reprit_

_-« J'ai dit : Voudrais tu te marier avec moi ? »_

_Elena fut choqué pendant une minute voir deux, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et son cerveau ne semblait plus fonctionner. Stefan paniquant de la réaction de celle-ci fut déçu mais ce sentiment disparu quand il entendit :_

_-« Oh que oui » _

_Stefan releva la tête et sourit, Elena se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avec fougue._

_-« Oui, Oui et encore oui » _

_Stefan fut le vampire le plus heureux du monde et Elena la fille la plus heureuse._

_Fin flashback _

-« Wow c'est trop beau, digne d'un conte de fée » s'exclama Bonnie émerveillé.

-« Oui c'est sûr, et c'est pour ça que toi tu vas être ma demoiselle d'honneur pour compléter ce conte » affirma Elena, Bonnie sauta de nouveau en l'air et dit un grand merci à Elena.

Stefan lui se retourna vers son frère, il allait poser la question mais Damon le coupa.

-« Bien sûr, je suis très honoré d'être ton garçon d'honneur Stef, c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte » sourit Damon. Stefan se mit à sourire à son tour. Les deux couples parlèrent encore un peu jusqu'à ce que Bonnie se lève.

-« Il est tard je dois rentrer chez moi »

Damon se leva à son tour et prit la main de Bonnie qui s'en allait déjà.

-« Hey, hey une minute papillon, mon gage c'est une journée entière, hors une journée entière est composé de 24Heures. C'est-à-dire que tu es à moi jusqu'à demain 8heure. » Damon finit sa petite explication avec un sourire victorieux avant de rajouter « mais maintenant que tu es ma petite-amie tu es à moi en permanence »

-« Ah oui je suis à toi ? » taquina Bonnie

-« Parfaitement, tu veux que je te le montre ? » s'approcha Damon emprisonnant Bonnie entre lui et sa porte d'entrée. Bonnie souria.

-« Damon Salvatore avant de faire quoi que ce soit tu vas devoir prouver que tu es digne de confiance »

Damon baissa la tête, Bonnie perdit son sourire ayant peur de la réaction de Damon, il ne croyait tout de même pas qu'elle allait coucher avec lui le premier soir ? Elle devait être sûre avant. Damon releva sa tête avec un énorme sourire, Bonnie ne comprenait pas, mais Damon fit le plus vite pour l'éclairer.

-« Je savais que tu allais me dire ça ma petite sorcière, et je tiens à te dire que je te respecte et je ne forcerai pas »

Bonnie se sentit soulagé et pour montrer son soulagement embrassa Damon avec plein de fougue avant de demander.

-« On fait quoi alors ? »

-« Que dirais-tu d'aller voir un film chez toi ? Il faut laisser les deux tourtereaux seul »

-« Entièrement d'accord, copain »

Damon sourit et prit la clé de sa voiture pour aller chez mademoiselle Bennett. Pour lui c'était sûr Bonnie était la femme de sa vie, il lui avait fallu plus de 150 ans pour la trouver mais à la fin cela valait la peine. Katherine et Elena était des épreuves qu'il a du passer, il croyait qu'il les aimait mais non ce n'était pas de l'amour. Bonnie était la définition de l'amour, son amour. Jamais il ne laissera quelqu'un lui faire du mal, jamais il ne ferait l'idiot avec elle. Il en était sûr Bonnie et lui ont été signifié pour être ensemble et ce malgré leurs différences, leur caractère, leurs taquineries, plaisanteries. 'Vous verrez que la petite sorcière et moi, seront ensemble pour toujours » La notion de toujours était déjà présente dans la tête de Damon, mais il savait que Bonnie n'y avait pas encore pensée, un jour il abordera la notion de temps avec elle. C'est quand elle sera prête qu'il la transformera en vampire. Cela lui faisait peur à lui, qu'elle n'accepte pas mais franchement il n'aura pas à s'en faire.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Epilogue ****4 ans plus tard**

-« Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la mariée »

Damon Salvatore prit Bonnie dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément devant la foule qui applaudissait et sifflait.

Parmi cette foule se trouvait Elena Salvatore et son mari Stefan Salvatore, derrière eux se trouvait Caroline Honeycutt et son mari Matt. En effet 1 ans après le mariage d'Elena et de Stefan c'est Caroline qui à fait sa demande à Matt qui était au courant de la condition de vampire de sa petite-amie. Au début, il était partit loin en courant au plus grand dam de Caroline, mais finalement il était revenu 3 mois après disant qu'il se foutait qu'elle était un vampire et qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur, il avait apprit que Bonnie était une sorcière et que Tyler était un loup-garou il fut surpris et fâché que personne lui avait dit mais c'était calmé le temps d'ingurgiter les nouvelles. Maintenant il était devenu un vampire le même jour qu'Elena car les deux jeunes gens c'étaient fait enlever par un gang de vampires. Stefan et Damon étaient venus les sauver mais les vampires ont étranglé Matt et Elena sous les yeux des frères Salvatore impuissant. Le cri de Stefan était déchirant, Damon était hyper mal pour son frère. Mais à leur plus grande surprise et après le carnage que lui et son frère avaient fait, Elena et Matt étaient revenu à la vie mais bien entendu en tant que vampire.

Au début Damon et Stefan ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu devenir vampires mais après la coupable c'était dénoncé. Caroline avait fait boire son sang à Matt en début de journée car il avait eut sa cheville cassée et qu'il souffrait le martyr, pour guérir plus vite elle lui a proposé son sang qu'il a bu sans broncher. Pour Elena, elle avait bu le sang de Stefan qu'elle avait gardé dans un flacon dans sa poche au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Stefan et Damon furent soulagés. Matt n'était pas près mais suivit l'enseignement de Stefan à la lettre ainsi qu'Elena.

Il y'avait aussi Ryan et Nathanaël qui étaient ici. Ryan avait depuis 2 ans une petite amie sorcière, malgré sa promesse de ne plus être en contact avec les sorcières sauf Bonnie, Ryan avait échoué et s'était éprit d'une belle rousse aux yeux vert. Nathanaël lui n'avait toujours personne.

Maintenant aujourd'hui cette foule célébrait le mariage de Damon Salvatore et de Bonnie Bennett devenu maintenant Bonnie Salvatore. Le couple était explosif, ils se disputaient, se taquinaient, plaisantaient mais à la fin cela se terminait souvent dans la chambre à coucher, ou dans la douche, voir même plusieurs fois dans le siège arrière de la voiture de Damon qui disait souvent à Bonnie « Tu as vu, cette voiture est super confortable à l'arrière comme je te disais quand on est allé au cinéma » Bonnie le fusillerai alors du regard et Damon profitait pour élargir son sourire.

Après le baiser terminé Damon embrassa de nouveau Bonnie qui se mit à sourire. Damon relâcha sa femme et lui fit un sourire qui en disait long sur son bonheur

-« Tu vois je te l'avais dit que tu allais être Bonnie Salvatore » sourit Damon

Bonnie sourit à son tour.

La fête battait à son plein et le couple nouvellement marié avait dansé des slows romantique. Maintenant c'était l'heure de partir à leur lune de miel. Damon avait choisit son pays natal non seulement parce qu'il était né là-bas mais parce que Bonnie rêvait toujours d'aller en Italie. Une fois dans la maison de campagne des Salvatore Bonnie se jeta dans le lit suivit de Damon.

-« Wow c'est magnifique, c'est aussi grand que votre manoir à Mystic Falls »

-« Ouep, nous les Salvatore somme aussi riche que Crésus » dit Damon souriant. Il se mit sur Bonnie sans l'écraser et commença à lui poser des baisers sur son visage, sur son cou. Bonnie se mit à rire, elle enleva la chemise de Damon pendant que celui-ci enlevait la robe de sa femme. Au bout d'un moment les deux jeunes amants étaient nus, leurs mains touchant le corps de l'autre, Damon embrassa à pleine bouche sa petite sorcière, le baiser était signe de tout l'amour que les deux êtres surnaturel avaient l'un pour l'autre. Cette nuit ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois, ce n'est que le matin suivant ou Bonnie était endormi que Damon pensa au fameux 'Toujours'. Il regardait la jeune sorcière dormir et souria, elle était si belle, il caressa d'un doigt le bras de sa sorcière et ensuite son dos. La jeune fille de 21 ans se mit à bouger et sortit lentement de son sommeil.

-« Tu sais que tu es en train d'agresser sexuellement une fille inconsciente ? »

Damon se mit à rire, avant de recommencer, Bonnie se tourna mieux vers Damon pour bien le voir et lui sourit.

-« Je suis prête » déclara la jeune fille de couleur caramel. Damon la regarda bizarrement

-« Pour quoi ? » demanda t-il perplexe

-« Pour le toujours » répondit Bonnie comme si c'était évident, voyant Damon ne pas répondre elle continua « Tu sais, je sais que tu y pense depuis un certains temps, et pour tout te dire moi aussi. Ma décision à été prise quand je t'ai dit oui pour me marier avec toi »

-« C'est vrai ? » demanda stupéfait Damon

-« Bien sûr que oui, à quoi bon dire oui au mariage si dans 10 ans j'ai pleins de rides et que toi tu restes un jeune de 24 ans ? »

Damon ne répondit pas mais sourit encore plus.

-« Tu es toujours un crétin, psychopathe, arrogant, prétentieux de vampire et un petit blagueur, tu arrive toujours à arriver sous ma peau et m'énerver mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime, même si parfois j'ai vraiment envie de te tuer »

-« Je prends ça comme un compliment » fit Damon maintenant au dessus d'elle.

Bonnie souria et fit un petit bisou sur la joue de Damon.

-« Fait le maintenant s'il te plaît » implora Bonnie

-« Sa risque un peu de faire mal » prévient Damon ayant peur de la voir souffrir

-« On doit passer par là » rassura la sorcière pleine d'entrain et souriante.

Damon se mit donc au travail, après 4 heures Bonnie se réveilla se sentant mal. Damon ayant entendu du bruit dans la chambre à coucher prit le verre sur le comptoir de la cuisine et s'y dirigea.

-« Bonnie sa va ? »

Bonnie leva la tête au son de la voix de Damon

-« Tu ne peux pas baisser le volume je ne suis pas sourde tu sais » ronchonna celle-ci. Damon fronça les sourcils mais sourit.

-« Damon j'ai faim » se plaignit sa femme.

Damon tendit le verre dans ses mains et Bonnie le bu à petit coup. Une fois finit elle redonna le verre à Damon et cligna de l'œil.

-« C'était du sang ? » fut la question de Bonnie, Damon fit un signe de tête et s'approcha de Bonnie d'une manière prédatrice, Bonnie se mit à rire. Damon se retrouva au dessus de Bonnie mais celle-ci n'était pas d'accord, elle essaya de changer les positions mais n'y arrivait pas. Damon fit un sourire suffisant avant de dire

-« Je suis plus fort que toi ma petite sorcière de bébé vampire »Damon se tut un moment aant de dire "wow c'est un long surnom maintenant, je crois que je vais simplement dire ma ptite sorcière, ou madame Salvatore"

Bonnie fronçait à son tour les sourcils mais sourit juste après.

-« Je suis maintenant ici pour toujours » indiqua Bonnie, Damon l'embrassa passionnément :

-« Oui pour toujours » confirma Damon plus heureux que jamais

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sheila Bennett regardait la scène avec un petit sourire, elle était heureuse, sa petite-fille était la plus belle et la plus rayonnante, bien sûr elle aurait aimé que la lignée des Bennett puisse s'agrandir, mais Bonnie avait fait son choix. Et puis rien est impossible quand la magie est impliqué, il pourrait y'avoir des petites têtes brunes de couleur caramel aux yeux vert ou bleu.

Mais franchement qui aurait cru que Damon Salvatore l'homme que Bonnie détestait le plus au monde soit devenu l'homme qu'elle aime le plus au monde. Comme quoi la frontière entre la Haine et l'Amour est proche, très proche, on peut passer de l'amour à la haine mais dans le cas de notre Bonnie et de notre Damon c'était **De la Haine à l'Amour.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Voilà je vous annonce que cette histoire est officiellement terminée, et j'avoue que je suis triste, cela va me manquer, mais bon il faut une fin. J'ai voulu faire cette histoire aussi réaliste que possible c'est pour cela qui a autant de chapitre que je n'avais pas prévu. J'ai voulu aussi mettre un peu d'histoire sur Elena/Stefan et Caroline/Matt il n'y'en a pas beaucoup mais c'est normal vu que c'était du Damon/Bonnie. Pareil Nathanaël et Ryan ont étaient inventé et j'ai développé leur histoire. Car cela à beau être du Bamon pour moi il est important de voir les autres couples même si c'est peu, pour dire qu'il n'y'a pas tout le temps les mêmes personnages.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont fait des commentaires, c'était très importants pour moi, à chaque fois j'avais peur de vous décevoir avec mes chapitres, j'étais nerveuse quand je postais un chapitre et quand j'ouvrais ma boite d'e-mail. Je suis contente aussi que beaucoup aient lu cette histoire même s'ils n'ont pas laissé des commentaires. Mes statistiques ont été impressionant je ne pensais pas qu'il y'aurait eu tant de monde.

J'aimerais que vous laissiez un commentaire pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé de ce chapitre mais surtout de l'histoire en général, même ceux qui ont lu mais n'ont pas laissés de reviews.

Voila pour ma première histoire, je tiens à m'excuser pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe que j'ai faites qui feront pâlir plusieurs professeurs de français lol.

_**Pour finir je tiens vraiment à remercier : **_

Em3y,

Lily,

Johanne,

Anaelle,

Cajzidf131,

Anais,

Sila,

Yeux d'encre,

janeandteresa,

Jenny84,

Claudine,

NeytonienneForever,

MyHeartPrincesa,

Salom,

Chichoux,

Leana,

Sephiriaa,

Louise,

sepho12,

brookechloeblairbennet265,

Marie,

beckie400

Marie-pier

J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

Je prépare actuellement une nouvelle fanfiction, j'ai déja écrit deux chapitres. Je vais poster le premier dans le courant de la journée.

Bisous tout le monde et encore un trés grand merci. Pour ma première histoire je suis assez contente du résultat. :-)


End file.
